Homebound
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: Bella is a quiet shy girl that everyone overlooks, that is until the cullens come to forks. Will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

**Preview**

**Homebound**

A/N: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters.

Another day, another 24 hours of existence. The only thing I have in my life is my dream of someday becoming more, more of a dreamer, more of a socialite, more of a person. Right now, people don't really seem to think of me as a real human, let along a person.

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan, are you with us dear?" Mrs. Henderson asked, peering down at me from the front of my desk. She looked concerned; all the teachers liked me, which was something I guess. I tried hard in school, I always have tried. I guess that's the one thing that makes me unique, besides my freakish love of reading. No one cares though. Who would expect them too? I'm just a girl, people notice occasionally reading, or writing, doing homework. It's been so long since anyone cared about me that it doesn't even bother me. I don't think my Dad really even knows what to say to me anymore. Ever since Mom left us, he hasn't been particularly talkative. She said that she just wasn't cut out for this type of small town life, but secretly, I think that it was because of me that she left us. I wasn't the outgoing, bright star that she was, and I think that made her life boring. Our personalities were just too different.

"I'm fine," I muttered, trying to stay away from attention. Because when you were someone like me, attention could only be a bad thing. I was pretty average looking, so I guess that helped me fade into the background. My plain brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, and I wore bland, general clothing, jeans and an in descript tee-shirt.

As the bell rang, I picked up my book bag and slung it over my shoulder, it was heavy from all of the course homework I had, and it caused me to drop my two books I was reading on the floor. I was contemplating picking them up, when a golden tanned hand reached down and swiped them off the ground. It was Mike Newton, golden boy extraordinaire. He excelled at all three sports, and most of the female population was in love with him. I guess you could count me in that population. I had admired him from afar on many occasions, but he'd never actually spoken to me outright since the seventh grade when we had to do a science project together.

"Here you go," he said, putting them in my hands.

"Thanks," I mumbled, the flush on my face was a deep red.

"Why do you have two books, are they for English? I didn't think we had any assigned books right now."

"We don't," I said, shifting my back pack onto a more comfortable part of my shoulder, "I am just reading them for fun."

"Fun," he commented doubtfully.

"Yeah." I was going to be late for class, I just knew it. It didn't matter though, I had Mrs. Stiller, she loved me. I could probably get away with it with only a grim, disapproving look, instead of a detention.

"See you later then," he said, and sauntered out the door. I stared after him, wondering if he really meant that. I hoped so, but it was foolish of me to hope like that, he really wouldn't see me later, or speak to me later. There would be no later.

I hurried on to English in a daze.

Later on that day, as I was eating lunch alone, at my usual four seat table, I heard Jessica, Mike's ex-girlfriend, who I personally thought wanted to be his girlfriend again, gossiping about the new kids coming to our school. Apparently, there were five of them, there were three seniors and two juniors, three boys and two girls. How she had all of this information on them still makes me wonder. They were moving here because their father, Dr. Cullen was accepting the new position at that hospital that Mr. Green was leaving open, since he was retiring. I think that their mother was a stay at home mom. Yeah, good luck with that, Renee had tried that too.

Not that the news of the new kids made any difference to me. They were probably just wannabe average kids a little more popular than me (anyone was) and if they by a freak chance were more than average, they still certainly wouldn't have anything to do with me. I sighed in dejection. My life seemed to be going nowhere.

I went home, made dinner for Charlie and did my homework, that alone took 3½ hours to do. Then I went up to my room and picked up one of my old favorites, _My Friend Flicka_. I could certainly relate to the solitude of Wyoming anyway.

As I closed my eyes, I fought back the despair that gripped at my stomach. I couldn't go on like this, something had to change.

A/N: Tell me what you think, is it good? Is it bad? Should I keep it going, I will if you write in and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to another day. I wasn't sure why at first, but something felt different, exciting even, oh yeah, I had forgotten, the Cullen kids were coming to school today. I guess it would be interesting after all.

**Edward's POV**

Another day, I brooded silently to myself, as I picked up a cd lying near my hand, and tossed it across the room. Why did I even bother? It would be the same as any other day, the girls would fawn, the guys would have fantasies, basically, nothing would change from the last school we went to.

_Calm down Edward, you're way too happy this morning_. Jasper's sarcastic thoughts came from the room next to mine.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I snarled at him, knowing he could hear me through the wall.

"I'm worried about Edward," Jasper muttered quietly to Alice.

"I'm not, don't worry Jazz, everything will get better real soon."

I stiffened at that. What could she possibly mean?

Hurriedly, I tried to look into her mind, but she was blocking her thoughts from me. I cursed the day she figured out how to do that. Sighing, I went down to the porch, and waited.

Finally, I walked over to the Volvo and got in the driver's seat. "Are you coming or not. I'm leaving in fifteen seconds, regardless of who is in this car or not in it. Four vampires appeared.

"Geez Eddie, extra chipper today aren't you?" Emmett said.

"Yeah," Rosalie muttered, "who thought inappropriate thoughts in front of you today?"

"Emmett," I said darkly, "but that's not the issue."

Rosalie smacked Emmett across the head.

"So," Alice interrupted brightly, "who are we going to be this time?"

"Well, I suppose me and Rose will be twins again, and you and Emmett and Edward can be siblings. Eddie, I guess that makes you and Alice twins this year."

"Joy," I said gruffly, concentrating on the road, not that I had to.

We pulled into the school and picked up our new schedules. I can't imagine how the secretary hasn't been arrested yet for predatory behavior. I shuddered. After listening to her thoughts for thirty seconds, I definitely felt violated. Jasper was grinning. Sometimes I really hate him.

As we walked into class, I scanned the thoughts of the students. It was an advanced English study class, so I was hoping for some more intelligent thinkers for a change.

_Mike talked to me again today, oh my gosh, I need to tell Amy. She'll be so jealous._

_I wonder how Jessica's going to repay me for my term paper I gave to her. Maybe she'll let me sit at her table. Then things could progress from there. . . _

_Daniel is such a jerk, I swear, I should have listened to Marissa. I wonder if I dumped Daniel if Mike would be interested, who wouldn't be._

I stared at the last girl I had read thoughts from. She was a real socialite. Must be the popular one for girls. Mike something was probably the head of the high school. He was most likely an idiot too, they always were.

"How many sonnets did Shakespeare write in his lifetime? Miss Swan?"

"154." The voice came from the corner of the room in the very back. I turned backward to see the person that went with the voice. How could I have missed her before? She was beautiful, very delicate and tiny, with pale features, but dark wavy hair. I must have missed her thoughts when I was doing my sweep. They were probably just so quiet I missed them. I listened again.

_Shoot! I probably should have done my homework tonight._

_I wonder if I fake being sick I won't have to present today._

_I should never have taken this class._

No, I had not missed her voice. She didn't have one. No, that couldn't be it, maybe, maybe she wasn't thinking anything and that's why I couldn't hear her. No, she was obviously thinking, you could tell that by the way she was biting her lip nervously. She was biting her lip really hard actually. I gasped breathing in air as she cut through and a tiny drop of blood appeared on her lip. That was when her scent hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I raised my hand, "154." I answered. As I did, Edward Cullen turned around to stare at me. I squirmed in my seat. Turn around, turn around, I chanted in my head.

But he didn't turn around. He just kept staring at me. I could swear, he looked irritated at me. I couldn't figure out why on earth he would be irritated at me, but he was. I bit my lip nervously. I tried to look at Mrs. Stiller.

He was gorgeous. His red brown hair was gorgeously messy. His face was flawless. His features perfect. He looked more boyish than any of the other Cullen brothers. I had watched them all come into the school. The one looked super muscular, and intimidating. He had curly, dark brown hair. The other boy looked like a movie star, with his blonde hair, and model like body. There were two girls too. The tiny girl looked like a bouncy fairy, with short almost black hair. The blonde looked like a model, or a Barbie doll. I didn't think it was possible for a girl to look that perfect. The pixie girl was in the English class, as well as Edward, who was still staring at me. I increased the pressure on my lip and felt the skin break.

I immediately wiped at my lip, to try to get the smell of blood away from me. I got dizzy at the sight, but especially at the smell.

I looked up at the commotion. Edward had jumped out of his chair towards me, Alice, the pixie girl, had pounced; I mean literally pounced on top of him.

I stared at them in disbelief.

Edward looked up at me from under Alice; his eyes were pitch black, and murderously angry.

I shrank back from him.

Alice jumped up, with a firm grip on Edward's arm, pulling him up with her.

"Well, I never," Mrs. Stiller gasped, staring at them with a hand on her throat. "What's going on here Mr. Cullen?"

Alice answered for him, his jaw was clenched so tight it was a wonder his jaw didn't snap. "Mrs. Stiller, Edward isn't feeling well; he needs to go to the nurse." Without waiting for a reply, she hauled him out of the room with surprising strength.

"Goodness," Mrs. Stiller murmured, "that was quite a commotion."

Class resumed, but I couldn't get the picture of Edward out of my mind, it had almost looked like he was fighting to get to me. I knew that was ridiculous, he couldn't possibly have anything against me.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

**Edward's POV**

I regained my senses as Alice threw me into the passenger seat of my car and locked all of the locks. I realized what I had almost done. I was disgusted with myself, how could I have been so weak? What was wrong with me? Better yet, what was wrong with that girl? First I couldn't hear her thoughts, then I couldn't withstand the smell of her blood. The fragrance, I fought to suppress the memory of it. It was so delicious, like freesia. My mouth watered at the thought. I had to fight it though. I couldn't mess up anything for my family.

"You can do this Edward," Alice said to me quietly. "Just take more precautions than you normally do. This will work out if you have the right mind set."

I swallowed with a great deal of control. I can do this, I repeated to myself.

**The next day**

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the hallway to my locker, lugging my book bag. I could swear it gets heavier every day. I wondered if Edward would be in school today. Whoa, were did that thought come from? That was a dangerous thought to think. I absolutely should not let myself get attached to him in any way. Even from a far. That would be dangerous. Inevitably, my thoughts would get out of control, and I would be disappointed when he ignored me like everyone else.

Dejectedly, I threw more books into my back pack and closed the door, muffling a shriek of shock when an angelic face appeared in front of me, where my locker door had been.

"Hi," the pixie said, "my name's Alice."

**Jasper's POV**

I felt an indescribable amount of sadness and despair. I looked around me, searching for the source of such pain. I settled my gaze on a tiny brunette. She was putting heavy textbooks into an already full back pack. I felt for her. No one seemed to notice her at all, not even to say hello. That must be awful.

"Alice," I motioned for her to come over, "do you see that girl over there?"

She looked over and then recognition dawned on her face. "That's Bella Swan."

"She's really upset. I would go over there myself, but you know I try to avoid contact. Would you mind? It's making me feel terrible. I really feel bad for her."

She smiled warmly. "No problem."

I grinned back. I could always count on Alice. She had such a warm heart.

**Alice's POV**

How sad. I watched Bella as I walked over to her. No one even paid any attention to her.

"Hi," I said, "my name's Alice."

She looked behind her, almost as if she was checking for someone else I could be talking to. Then I realized sadly that that was exactly what she was doing.

Finally she smiled tentatively at me. "I'm Bella Swan."

"You're in my English class, right?"

"Yes." She said it cautiously.

"Well, we just moved her, and I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with me. I've been itching to go." I thought happily of all of the possibilities. This would be fun.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I think you would have more fun if you went with Amy or Jessica."

"I would rather go with you."

"Um," she really looked uncomfortable. Had no one ever asked her to go shopping before?

"It'll be fun, I promise," I said reassuringly.

"No," she said finally. "I shouldn't."

"Why not," I pressed. She wanted to go, I could tell. This was one human in desperate need of attention.

"I have homework to do."

"How do you know, it's the beginning of the day."

"I always have homework."

"We'll go on a Saturday."

"Well," she hesitated once more, "I guess that would be okay, if you're really sure."

"I'm sure," I said as I smiled brilliantly.

A/N: Tell me how you liked it. Was it good, did it suck? What do you think? I need some input. I'll update the story sometime tomorrow, after I go to school. Wow, I am really dreading that. Well, at least I'll get to go on here tomorrow. Thanks for your support so far. Review please!


	4. Chapter 3 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay, here's the next mini chapter. Hope you like it.

**Edward's Car**

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe it; I was actually in Edward Cullen's car. It was a shiny Volvo. Even though it wasn't that flashy, it was by far the best vehicle in our school parking lot. It was Saturday, and Alice had stopped by my house at promptly 10:00 to pick me up for our shopping trip. She said she had borrowed Edward's car since he was sick. He hadn't been back to school since that fateful first day. I thought that was weird, but I felt so lucky that Alice even wanted to be around me, I didn't want to press my luck by asking personal questions.

"So, where do you like to shop Bella?" Alice asked me, trying to make conversation.

"Um, I usually just go to yard sales and stuff to get my clothes."

She looked horrified. "Tell me you're not serious."

"Yeah, I am. Actually, I come to the mall a lot. I always come at the first Tuesday in every month, because that's when the new shipment of books comes in."

"So you like to read?"

"Yes."

"So what else do you like to do?"

I didn't understand what she was talking about. Surely she didn't take me for one of the extra curricular kids that actually were in clubs and organizations. And I knew for a fact with my clumsiness, no one would ever wonder if I was on a sports team.

"I do homework."

"You don't go to the movies."

"Generally not."

Who wants to watch a movie alone by yourself and get pity stares?

"You don't go watch sports games?"

"Negative."

I wouldn't want to go to those even if I had someone to sit with.

"You don't hangout with friends at all?"

I choked back a sad laugh. What friends?

"No."

"Oh," she said, and I could sense her disapproval. I really hoped she wasn't thinking she had made a mistake to come with me, because I was really looking forward to this trip even though I wasn't planning on buying anything. I know that was wrong, hoping for this was just begging for a let down. I should have kept myself protected from this and just refused to go.

"Well don't worry," Alice's voice brought me back to reality, she was smiling at me brightly, "I'll just have to show you all of my favorite places instead."

A/N: I know, I know it's really short, but I have a huge test coming up, so I won't be able to update until Thursday and I didn't want to leave you hanging. I just couldn't do the shopping trip justice yet, I'll do it on Thursday!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I hope you like it; I made it longer, because I skipped a day. Ugh, math tests, chemistry labs, I'm just glad I could get this done this early. Read and enjoy!

**The Mall**

**Bella's POV**

We pulled into the parking lot. It was a gray and overcast day, just like always.

"So Bella," Alice asked me excitedly, "where do you want to go first?"

"I'm not sure; we can go wherever you want to go."

She clapped her hands together in joy. "I was hoping you would say that. I know just the place we should go first."

The way she talked made me instantly suspicious. I put up my guard and followed her cautiously into t he mall. Port Angeles wasn't' a large town, but it was a lot more populated than Forks. Their mall was a good size, and had a great bookstore.

As soon as we walked inside, Alice's demeanor changed immediately. She was a girl on a mission. We went into a store called American Eagle. From the outside it looked really trendy, and expensive, very expensive. I didn't mind not having enough money to buy clothes like this. I wouldn't wear them anyway. This was obviously a store for Alice to go to. I had actually never really noticed what kind of clothes she wore or any of the Cullens really. Their beauty was so distracting, that I didn't notice the tiny details.

She stopped, turned and sized me up.

"You're a small, right?"

I shook my head, "I wear a medium, or a large sometimes, but I'm not getting-"

She shook her head decisively, "You're a small."

"But Alice, I'm not buying any clothes for myself today," I protested.

She giggled, causing a couple of shoppers to turn and stare at her in awe. "That's right. You're not going to be buying the clothes, I am."

I looked at her horrified. "I can't let you buy clothes for me Alice."

"Of course you can, now where should we go first?" She snapped her fingers. "Shirts," she eyed my shapeless plain white T-shirt. "I don't really think that style is for you. Let's go for something brighter, and more form fitting."

"Alice really,-"

"Bella," she sighed impatiently. "Please will you let me do this, it's fun, it can be like a makeover or something." She gasped as a thought struck her. "Oh my gosh, would you let me come over afterwards so I can give you a real makeover?"

I stared at her in a daze. No one had ever wanted to come over to my house before.

I blinked as Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello, earth to Bella? So can I?"

Still dazed, I murmured, "Yeah, sure."

She smiled brilliantly. "Great. We're going to have so much fun, just you wait and see."

After that, she threw me into a dressing room with a stack of tops. I exhaled in defeat, and pulled on the first shirt from the selection. I stared at myself. It was a tight blue top that tied around the neck. I started to pull it off. "That would be a no for the first one," I called out to Alice, who was waiting in a chair outside my room.

"Bella," she said sternly, "I have to see to make sure. Did you honestly think I would take your word for it?"

I came out tentatively, embarrassed at how much of my skin was showing.

She gasped, "You look great! Oh and I know exactly what would look wonderful with that." She bounced out of the fitting room in jubilation.

To my utter and complete horror, everything I tried to disregard, Alice threw into the keep pile, a pile that was growing at a mind blowing rate. Finally, Alice said I looked hungry, and decided to stop the 'let's fill Bella's closet excursion' to eat lunch.

The saleslady finished ringing up the purchases and read out the bill price. I turned a deathly shade of white, almost as pale as Alice.

"Alice," I choked, "I'm . . . you-"

"Nonsense Bella," Alice said flippantly. "This isn't a lot of money. It's no problem."

I stared at her in disbelief. "I absolutely can not let you buy me all of this."

Grinning evilly, she swiped a transparent looking credit card through the machine. "Too late, I already did." She grabbed the bags. "Come on now, you must be hungry."

"Not really," I said as I tried to keep up with her fast paced walk. "At least let me carry some of the bags. They look really heavy."

Her eyebrows quirked. "I'm stronger than I look."

When we got to the food court, we didn't go to a table. Instead, Alice shoved me into he nearest bathroom and into a stall. I heard snips as she cut the tags off the clothes. And then the first blue top I tried on and a white miniskirt was flung over the door. Amazingly, I caught them in time.

"Put those on and hand me your clothes. Oh-and here, wear these too." A pair of white strappy sandals was pushed under the door.

"Alice-"

"We're not leaving until I get your old clothes."

I complied, what else could I do? Alice could be very scary if she wanted to be.

"Yes definitely," she nodded in approval when I came out of the stall. I turned around and almost had a heart attack. That was me, in the mirror. Really me, I couldn't believe it.

"I think the skirt's too-"

"It's long enough."

She paused to scrutinize me for a second. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." She disappeared and then returned a few minutes later with a hair clip. She twisted my hair up and then clipped it in the back. She handed me some dangly earrings. "Here you go, now it's perfect."

I put them in and looked in the mirror again. It was interesting, but it just wasn't me. I would go along with it for today, and then tomorrow, it would be back to normal. I would just return the clothes except for this outfit and take the charges off of Alice's credit card.

"Okay, are we ready to go?"

I took one last doubtful look in the mirror. "Yeah."

We sat down at a table big enough to hold our bags. "So what do you want?"

I started to stand up. "I think I'll get a frozen yogurt."

"A frozen yogurt? That doesn't sound very nutritious."

"It's not."

"Well, I suppose it'd be okay. Stay here."

"I can take care of myself," I muttered.

"No, really, please, let me get this for you. I want to," she stressed, a disturbing smile on her face.

"That's a weird want."

"Yes, and I want you to wait here, so I can go get you your yogurt. What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry." When Alice got that look on her face, there is no denying her.

"Be right back," she chirped and gave me a mysterious look, which was just as disturbing as the smile, before skipping off to the line. She was way too happy. Of course, I reminded myself, it was a miracle she even wanted to be near me.

I waited for her, amusing myself by watching the people around me. There was an old lady with a little girl, begging her for a pretzel, a couple of collegiate looking people making out near the pop machines, and a blond-haired guy walking in my direction. Wait a second, I know that guy. It was Mike. He just kept on coming, locking into my eye contact. I flushed and looked down. He must want to talk to Alice. He came right up to the table and stopped.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi," I said timidly.

"I know I've seen you around before."

I nodded shyly. "Yes, you have."

"So where did I see you?" He slid into the chair next to me.

"When you picked up my books in physics class."

"You go to our school."

I wasn't really surprised he didn't recognize me from that incident. But I couldn't understand why he would care, or still be talking to be. Shouldn't he just go up and talk to Alice in line?

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. When did you move here?"

I stared at him I thought it was kind of obvious.

"I've lived here all my life."

He smiled confidently. "That's impossible; I would never miss anyone as sexy as you here."

He reached across the table and ran one finger up my bare arm. Shocked, I jerked backward.

"Newton," a voice broke in coldly, "you can leave now, she isn't interested."

I turned around and saw him.

"Cullen," Mike said unpleasantly, "this is none of your business."

"Once again, you do not surprise me by being wrong yet another time. Predators are everyone's business. I enjoy being a Good Samaritan."

"Samaritan? More like Boy Scout. Cullen, I am not a predator, am I Bella?"

He turned and grinned at me.

Suddenly, he didn't look so spectacular next to Edward. I didn't think anything could compare to him. I couldn't have even dreamed someone like him.

I realized they were waiting for my answer. "Oh, no I don't think you're a predator Mike."

He looked triumphantly at Edward.

Edward only shook his head. "So says the gullible prey."

"Hey," I said offended, but was cut off by Mike.

"You're more predatory than I am Cullen."

Edward's face got a strange expression on it, but then it passed. I could have sworn he said softly, "I know."

"Regardless Mike, I see Jessica over there waving at you, you came with her didn't you? You'd better go see what she wants. She looks angry if you'd ask me."

"I wouldn't," Mike snapped and then turned to me and his look softened. He picked up my hand, stared straight at Edward who was seething quietly, and softly kissed the back of it. "It was lovely talking to you Bella Swan." Then he hurried after a furious Jessica.

I looked over at Edward who was still standing near the table. What now?

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me forever. I'll probably update tomorrow too. Hopefully. Tell me what you think about Mike and the new installment? Review please.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I tried to post this soon, because of all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much for them. I appreciate everyone reading it. Here it is.

**The Mall**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't understand it, but I had to. I didn't know why I was here, but I was. Ever since meeting her, Bella Swan had complicated my life. She was a mystery to me, and that was nearly an impossible thing to be. I had stayed in the house and hunted constantly, trying to build up my strength for when I would have to endure her delicious aroma once again. I was going back on Monday. I hoped I could withstand it. Alice told me earlier this morning that she would need my car so she could take Bella Swan shopping. I couldn't believe her. The girl who was ruining my life, she was taking her _shopping_? So here I was, basically stalking them in the mall. Why, I don't know, I guess I just had some compulsion to know more about her, this mystery girl.

I watched at Alice ordered her to pick out clothing, it was amusing. She obviously didn't want any attention on herself. I wondered why. I hung around, outside the store, until Alice and Bella came out to pay. Then I watched Bella's face go sheet white after the clerk named the figure. Didn't she know that we were rich? That that wasn't a large amount of money at all. She shouldn't worry about things like that. It was no problem. I smiled, glad that Alice was doing this for her.

Alice took Bella and the bags into one of the bathrooms near the food court. A couple of minutes Alice came back out and bought another couple of things. She walked right up to me. I knew she knew I was here.

"Hello Edward, glad to see you not moping."

"I wasn't moping."

"Sure."

"So, how's it going?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sure you know, you've been watching the whole time."

"Not the whole time."

"Oh, well thank heavens for privacy." She said sarcastically.

I grinned, "I didn't know you were so touchy."

"Normally I'm not, but that girl I swear." She exhaled exasperatedly.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't want to wear anything that isn't cut like a bag. _And_ she complained that I bought too much."

The corners of my mouth pulled up. "Shame on her, imagine the audacity to tell you when you've shopped enough."

"I know, you're right," Alice agreed, missing the sarcasm. "I'd better get back. Just wait until you see the transformation. You'll be amazed."

"I've no doubt I will be," I retorted dryly.

After she left, I leaned against a pillar and waited to see what Alice had done to the shy beautiful girl that everyone overlooked. I still didn't understand how they could. Her delicate beauty was unnatural. If I could breathe, it would have taken my breath away.

As they came out, I expected to see her beauty magnified, to fit these human limitations on beauty, but I didn't expect to be so affected by their thoughts.

I heard their thoughts before I saw her.

_Whoa, check her out._

_Man have I seen her somewhere before?_

_I wonder if she's single._

_The short one's cute, but the other chick, she's hot._

_I have to go introduce myself. _

As she came out, I had to admit, her gorgeousness stunned me too. But honestly, these hoodlums disgusted me. They had no sense of decorum whatsoever. I focused in on where the last thought had come from. It was Newton. Inside I was seething. Who did he think he was to go and try to talk to her now? I could see into his thoughts, he had no idea he'd even met her before. Alice and Bella sat down at a table and then Alice jumped up and ran over to get into a line. What on earth did Alice think she was doing leaving her there alone, with all of those monsters? Had Alice no sense. I saw Mike walking towards her, as though moving in for the kill.

I walked over to Alice who was in the line watching from her position.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea what the male population is thinking about her right now?"

"I hope I do, it was a long road to get to this point."

"She shouldn't be left alone."

She grinned, "She isn't alone. She's got company now."

I stared at her in shock and disbelief. "_Newton_, you want her to get together with _Newton_?"

"They would make a good couple don't you think?"

"No, I do not think they would."

I could hear them from over here.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi," she said timidly.

_Obviously, she hasn't had much experience with gorgeous guys like me. _

"I know I've seen you around before."

She nodded shyly. "Yes, you have."

_This is going to be easy. _

"So where did I see you?" He slid into the chair next to her. I growled softly while watching him.

"When you picked up my books in physics class."

"You go to our school."

_No way, that's freaky, I don't remember seeing her there before, maybe she just moved here. Yeah, that's it._

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, that's a pretty name. _Sounds kind of familiar. _When did you move here?"

"I've lived here all my life."

He smiled confidently. I snarled lowly and moved towards them, I saw what he was going to do a second before he did it. "That's impossible; I would never miss anyone as sexy as you here."

He reached across the table and ran one finger up her bare arm. Shocked, she jerked backward.

_Definitely new at this, it's going to be like taking candy from a baby._

"Newton," I interrupted, coldly, "you can leave now, she isn't interested."

Bella turned and looked at me. When she did, her scent hit me like a freight train. I tried not to breathe.

"Cullen," Mike said unpleasantly, "this is none of your business."

_I really hate this guy, he's such a creep._

I inwardly rolled my eyes; sure, _I_ was the creep.

"Once again, you do not surprise me by being wrong yet another time. Predators are everyone's business. I enjoy being a Good Samaritan."

"Samaritan? More like Boy Scout. Cullen, I am not a predator, am I Bella?"

He turned and grinned at her.

She appeared deep in thought.

She broke out of her trance. "Oh, no I don't think you're a predator Mike."

He looked triumphantly at me.

_You've got nothing on me Cullen; she's going to be mine._

I could only shake my head. "So says the gullible prey."

"Hey," she said offended, but was cut off by Mike.

"You're more predatory than I am Cullen."

I froze for a second, he couldn't know. "I know," I breathed out quietly. Although, it was getting slightly easier to stand her smell. I took a tiny breath. Definitely easier.

_What is Mike doing over there with that slut? He came with me, he's leaving with me. I didn't dump Daniel for nothing._

"Regardless Mike, I see Jessica over there waving at you, you came with her didn't you? You'd better go see what she wants. She looks angry if you'd ask me."

"I wouldn't," Mike snapped and then turned to Bella, his look softened. He picked up her hand, and locked eye contact with me. My emotions were on fire as he softly kissed the back of it. _This will be fun, Cullen won't stand a chance. I was going to only do this for me, but now the game's changed. It's a challenge, I like challenges. Now I can prove I'm better than Cullen once and for all. _"It was lovely talking to you Bella Swan," he murmured. Then he hurried after a furious Jessica.

A/N: Be sure to review and tell me what you think Mike is going to do next. It really is fun to make him evil. What do you think will happen with Bella and Edward?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey it's been awhile, but this one's a really good chapter I think. Hope you like it.

**Edward's POV**

She'd better not mind that I'm staying here until Alice comes back, I thought grimly, because after that encounter, I'm not letting her be alone.

I shook my head in disbelief of my own thoughts. What was this feeling, this deep burning sensation in my stomach? I wasn't sure, but maybe that was the reason I was acting so out of character. Why did I care what happens to this girl? Sure, she does look particularly vulnerable and helpless, but I've seen helpless people before and it hasn't made me want to . . . what did I want to do? Then it hit me. I wanted to protect her. Where did that come from? What about her was so different? Right now, when I am the most dangerous possible thing to be around her, I want to stay as close to her as possible to protect her. How insane was I? I took another breath, and her scent hit me again. Her luscious beautiful scent was calling to me. I involuntarily breathed in another breath. It doubled the strength of the first. Would one slip up really . . . yes, I thought firmly. I could not slip up.

Carlisle was counting on me, and strangely enough, Alice was counting on me, though I couldn't figure out why. Rosalie had wanted me to get rid of Isabella Swan; she just wanted the reason for my torture to be gone so she could have the attention focused on her once again. Jasper was not being particularly vocal on this one, though he was very amused that for once, I appear weaker than him. Emmett, ah Emmett, I absolutely refused to even listen to his opinion on the matter. Even Esme, wonderful, caring, concerned Esme, wanted me to do 'whatever I had to do to stay.' That still shocked me. So when almost everyone and everything, including my own body wanted me to rid this girl of her life, why was I so against it? I suppose it could be loyalty to Carlisle, but for some reason, I thought, it went deeper than that. I didn't want to kill her for _me_. When that thought appeared, there was a sudden rightness about it.

Did she amuse me? Was that why I wanted her around? Staring at her red blush, I definitely found that amusing. For someone whose mind was blank to me, her emotions and thoughts were always on the surface.

Suddenly, I realized that I had just been standing there, smiling at her.

**Bella's POV**

Why was he still here? He obviously hated me. And that was weird. Usually people ignored me. I could live with that. But rarely did they detest me. And I still had the sinking suspicion that I was the reason he hadn't come to school.

"You can go."

"I need to talk to Alice."

"She's right over there." I pointed to the line.

He shrugged. Even the simple shrug sent shivers down my spine, as I watched his muscles flex as he did. What the heck? What was wrong with me? I mentally shook my head.

"I'll wait." He sat down fluidly in the chair that Mike had vacated.

His face was so perfectly aligned; I caught myself staring at the flawless contours of it. By the smile growing on his face, he had caught me too. I immediately dropped my eyes and a blush filled my cheeks. I snuck a peek at him, wishing Alice would have let me keep my hair down so I could hide behind it. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were darkening. Wait a minute, darkening? I couldn't believe it. The golden butterscotch color was actually darkening into an ebony black color.

"Your eyes are changing color!" I said in awe.

Edward, momentarily startled, relaxed his pained expression. "It's genetic."

The answer was so smooth and convincing, I was absolutely sure he was lying.

I fidgeted and crossed my legs, uncomfortable to be under his scrutiny. I followed his gaze and looked down. My flush deepened, and I quickly uncrossed them. I had forgotten I was a wearing a short skirt.

"You'll probably have to deal with a lot worse than Mike if you keep dressing like that." He gestured to my outfit.

"Tell it to your sister then," I said hotly, loosing some of my shyness. "She's the one that put me in this ridiculous outfit."

"And you went along with it."

"Have you ever met your sister?"

"Obviously you don't do well under peer pressure. You must have a problem with saying no. And you'll probably need that skill if you keep dressing like that."

Now he was making me mad, I didn't care if he was right or wrong.

"Like what?"

"Yes Edward," Alice's angelic voice broke through, "like what?"

Edward tugged at the neck of his shirt uncomfortably. He mumbled something.

"What was that, brother of mine?" Alice asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Promiscuous. She's dressed in a promiscuous manner."

What was he, from the 1800's or something? Who even said stuff like that? The sad part is, as uncool as what he said was; I still found it sexily articulate. Oh no, what was _wrong_ with me. I obviously had a crush on him. I laughed crazily out loud. Alice and Edward stared at me for a moment and then shrugged. I was the biggest idiot alive. I would have to pick the worst possible person to have a crush on. This was even worse than the thing with Mike. That on some random miracle might have been believable with a fairy godmother. But this, this was just insanity. Maybe I _was_ insane. That was the easiest explanation. I was only setting myself up for major heartbreak, and I'd had enough of that already.

"Just because you have the mindset of a prude, that doesn't mean everyone else has to be like that too."

I watched wistfully as they bantered playfully almost, wishing to be that carefree. And I could never see Edward as a prude, it just wasn't humanly possible.

"Actually Alice, I thought all along that-"

"Do you see what you've done," Alice hissed angrily. "She was starting to come around and you just," she broke off angrily, too distraught to finish. "Here's your ice cream Bella."

The bowl of yogurt was thrust in front of me. I picked up a spoon and started eagerly into it.

Edward was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. While I eat, Alice chatted with Edward, and constantly tried to bring me into the conversation. But I skillfully managed to deflect the questions, and get out of the conversation. I could feel Edward's disapproval from where I was sitting. I took another peek. Yep, that was disapproval and . . . what the heck, annoyance? What could possibly be annoying to him? I wasn't even saying anything. At least he knew I existed, even if he hated me. I tried to tell myself that was something. I knew this would end badly. One thing was clear to me, he did not act like a normal seventeen year old boy, that was for sure.

**Alice's POV**

I caught Edward staring at Bella more times than I could count. This was perfect. My plan was going along wonderfully. I smiled evilly.

"Well, lots more shopping to do, we'll see you later."

I could see it in his hesitation, his hesitation to leave her. She fascinated him, and he didn't want to leave her in anyone's care, not even mine. He didn't know yet what he was feeling, as he'd never felt it before, but he soon would. I could see my vision growing clearer by the moment. As weird as it was, if it would make him happy, I would do everything in my power to make it work. And, he could've done a lot worse. I was pleasantly surprised to discover I actually liked Bella myself. She was a nice girl, despite her obvious shyness, and her terrible sense of clothing. And those were easily remedied. I couldn't understand for the life of me, why the humans overlooked her.

**Bella's POV**

We were on our way to my house, with the trunk and backseat of Edward's car filled with packages and bags. I couldn't believe Alice had shopped that much. We were at the mall for nearly five hours. It was going to be an involved process to return all of those clothes to the proper stores. Hopefully, I could talk her out of taking them out of the bags. I watched as the green scenery sped by.

**Alice's POV**

We arrived at Bella's house. I had of course brought an overnight bag with me, suspecting this might happen. She almost nervously led me up onto the wooden porch and into the quaint little cottage. The kitchen was a cheery yellow color, and there were cute school photos of Bella in her younger years. It looked like she had the same pair of glasses from her first grade year. I tsked mentally. That would have to be the next thing on my list. I followed her up some beige carpeted stairs and into her room. It was beautiful, a little on the girlish style, but that was great with me and beautiful all the same. It was mostly white, but with some pink effects. Her walls were a clean white with a pink rose border.

She had a white rocking chair in one corner, and a beige carpet, the same color on the stairs. There were springtime pictures on her walls, and a dark wood desk beside her closet. Once I got to that, my eyes never left it. My new agenda. I grinned gleefully.

**Bella's POV**

I was so nervous; I didn't know what to do. I'd never had anyone over before. This was so weird. I felt awkward. "I'll . . . I'll be right back," I stuttered, and then went to the bathroom to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas. "Do you want to change in my room?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, sure," she answered distractedly.

She probably just had a lot on her mind, I reassured myself, as I walked into the bathroom, and peeled off the top. She isn't sick of me yet. That just can't be.

I told you, the sickeningly mean voice in my mind taunted me. I told you this wouldn't last. She put up with you, but she was just waiting to get rid of you. She's done with you.

I closed my eyes. I became attached. I shouldn't have. I knew better than to do it. But I did it. I became attached to her. I'm so stupid, I thought to myself. If she didn't think that at the mall, then she definitely decided it after she saw where I lived. I knew that we weren't poor, but we probably looked pretty dang destitute compared to the Cullens' money.

I couldn't help the tears that started filling my eyes and running over my face. My throat ached from holding back the sobs.

Finished changing, I splashed some water on my face and walked out in my flannel pajamas into my room. I would just tell her she could leave. She shouldn't have to stay with me. I would never make anyone do that.

I opened my door. Alice was sitting on my bed smiling triumphantly.

"Go look at your closet Bella," she told me excitedly.

I walked cautiously over to my closet and opened the door. I gasped.

"Alice, what did you do?"

All of my old clothes were gone and the new ones had replaced them. I tried to focus my chaotic thoughts.

"I thought you'd appreciate the help. Now we can do fun stuff, the hard stuff's already done."

I gaped at her. "But, but . . . I was going to . . ."

"To return them? Yes, I thought you might, I already cut off the tags, but just in case," she held up a handful of receipts and tore them in half and then in quarters.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. This one was really fun for me to right. Edward will be in the next one with his family, so don't worry. The sleepover will be in the next one. I might, read it might, update tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get. I'm not sure. Regardless, please, please, please review. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions, and please write in and tell me what you think will happen next. Until next time . . .


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I enjoyed writing this one so much; I couldn't stop, so here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

"What . . . did . . . you . . . just . . . do?" I breathed out in dismay.

"Come on Bella, you decided at the mall that you were going to return the clothes didn't you?"

I wheeled around guiltily. How could she know that?

"Bella, are you _crying_?" She asked, clearly appalled.

"No," I replied quietly. I hadn't wanted her to know, but it was basically impossible to hide. When I cry my face (usually a white pallor) is covered with red splotches. It sort of coincides with the blushing problem.

Embarrassed, I shoved my glasses back on my nose.

"You are, you were crying. Why?"

I fidgeted where I was standing. "It was stupid." I finally said.

She sighed. "Bella, it obviously wasn't stupid, or it wouldn't have been upsetting you." She sat down on my bed, and patted the seat beside her.

"Sit down, talk to me, please. I want to know what's wrong."

I hesitantly sat down. I noticed that she was wearing pajamas as well. But they were silky and looked expensive and sleek, whereas mine looked tawdry and pitiful. That must be how I look next to her.

"I thought . . ."

"Go on," she nodded encouragingly.

"I thought that you decided not to be around me, I though that you didn't want to be here anymore." I couldn't stop myself. It was like once I started, I couldn't quit talking. She definitely wasn't going to stay after this. What, was I incapable of just taking what I could get? Could I not have fun while I could? Did I have to ruin everything? "It's okay, you don't have to stay," I reassured her, catching the growing expression of horror on her face. "I understand completely. I won't be upset," I lied. "It's fine."

Her mouth opened and closed. "Bella, what are you talking about? Of course I want to stay. After all, I basically invited myself to your place. Why wouldn't I want to be here?"

I started to speak.

"No," she held up a perfectly manicured hand. "I don't even want to hear it. There is no plausible reason for me to want to go away. This is going to be fun."

"But I-"

"And don't even _think_ about degrading yourself Bella, _you_ are certainly not the reason I would want to leave. You're a fun person to be around."

I must be dreaming. This was crazy. Who would have thought that someone would say that to me?

"Well," she leaned over and gave me a sisterly hug, "are you ready to have some fun now?"

I grinned, "Sure."

**Edward's POV**

I ran home, glad to be away from her. I breathed in the cleansing smell of wood and vegetation. The earthy smell was good, but it couldn't wash away the haunting smell of Bella Swan. Her enticing scent would stay in my memory forever. Not breathing helped, but honestly, it got a little uncomfortable after getting in the habit of it.

I paused before I walked into the spacious white house in the clearing. Finally, I stepped inside the bright entry way.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" I heard my brother's voice float down from upstairs.

"The same reason that you are thinking depressing thoughts right now, moping about in your room."

In a flash, he was down the stairs.

"If anyone knows about moping and being in moods, it'd be you."

I scowled at him.

"So, it's that girl isn't it? She's affected you more than you'd like to admit, hasn't she?"

"No," I contradicted him, "I freely admit that she affects me . . . it's just the way she affects me that is strange and unnerving."

As soon as I finished, I looked at his face, I didn't even have to read his mind to know I'd made a big mistake. But his thoughts were blaring at me.

_Whoa, such a variety of emotions. This is intense. What is that, pride, protectiveness? Is that? No, it can't be . . . lust? Love?_

He smiled. "Edward, you do know she's a human, don't you?"

"Thank you Jasper, that's so helpful."

"What's going on here?" Emmett's booming voice broke through. It looked like he and Rosalie were coming in from her garage.

Jasper looked to me triumphantly. "Would you like me to explain?"

Rosalie did not look like she was in the mood to be messed with. "Someone, just come out with it," she gritted out.

Jasper looked apologetically at me. He wouldn't.

"Edward's becoming emotionally involved with the human girl."

"WHAT?"

Emmett just looked at me strangely. "Are you serious man?"

"You don't understand," I finally said.

"What's not to understand about feelings Edward?" Rosalie asked cynically.

"Yeah, though I suppose it's okay, since you've never been in love before," Jasper stated calmly.

"Love?" Rosalie and Emmett seemed taken aback.

"I'm not in love with her," I protested, knowing I was fighting a loosing battle. It was probably pointless to deny it. But not denying it would make it worse.

"Edward," Jasper said smugly, "it's love, trust me, if anyone would know, I would."

I glowered at him.

"Edward," Emmett said, almost nervously to me, "you do know that nothing can happen between the two of you. If something went wrong and you were seen with her, she would ruin us. You _know_ that right?"

"I wouldn't endanger her like that anyway by being around her." Then I mentally slapped myself for saying that, it didn't exactly help my cause.

"Don't be foolish Edward, just behave, it shouldn't be that hard for you to do. You've always followed the rules before now. One human won't affect you, you'll see."

"Thanks Emmett, I'm glad to see you have confidence in me," I replied shortly.

As I went to my room to try to relax and drain away all thoughts, I heard Emmett mutter, "He always was a strange one, but this just doesn't make sense . . ."

**Bella's POV**

So far, Alice had chattered nonstop about her favorite stores in Seattle, about her old school, anything and everything about her past.

"And so, of course I was mortified, I mean, I didn't even know credit cards had a limit. Can you imagine it? I went to Carlisle, and fixed that problem quickly. So now I have a credit card without a limit. It's so much easier, and hassle free." She explained this to me while gesturing with her hands. We had put in some music that we had found in Edward's car's glove compartment. He had a lot of CD's in there. It was stuffed full of them. I had been a little hesitant about using them, but Alice had assured me that he wouldn't mind. I had been even more surprised when I saw his collection of classical music. Alice, seeing my look, had asked me to elaborate.

'Well, I listen to Claire de Lune also, because my mom used to have phases. When I was about eleven she hit a classical phase. I don't listen to it much, but that one did stick with me. It's one of my favorites."

When I looked up, she didn't answer me, but smiled a secretive smile.

"Bella? Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Hmm?"

"I said it's your turn to tell me about yourself," she replied cheerfully.

Immediately, I felt upset. I had been listening to her go on; I was content to just listen. After talking to her, I knew it was unprecedented to be scared of her not wanting to be here, but I was. If she really knew how truly pathetic my life was, she probably wouldn't want to stay, no matter what she said.

"Let me hear more about you, please. I promise I won't be bored," I wheedled.

"But I hardly know anything about you Bella," Alice insisted nicely, "go on, tell me something."

"I'd rather not."

Her face took on a no-nonsense look. "Bella, I want to know. Tell me. Who are your friends? Did you always live here? Are you happy with your parents, or are they too over bearing? Tell me, I'm really interested."

I sighed, and drew absentminded patterns on the woven pillow. The bright white color was comforting, soothing. When she didn't relent from her glare, I answered her.

"I have always lived in Forks. It's kind of small townish, but I have grown to like it. The weather's a little bit depressing honestly, but it's an okay place to be." I peeked up at her. She was still starring. "My dad's a regular parent. I do the cooking because if I didn't we would either live solely on breakfast foods and pizza, or die of starvation."

She giggled and I joined her. It felt good to laugh.

"And your Mom?" She asked eagerly.

"Not in the picture," I replied quickly. I really didn't want her pity. I didn't need anyone to feel sorry for me. My life was good; there was no reason for pity.

She wasn't deterred however. "So who are your friends? Please don't say Jessica and Lauren."

"No, they are definitely not my friends. Angela Webber is probably the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Do you go shopping and hangout? Where do you go?" She probed.

"Nothing like that, she smiles at me sometimes, when I'm walking past her in the hallway."

Her eyes touched on me sadly.

So much for the whole 'no pity' thing.

"You don't have any friends?"

"Look, it's not a big deal. I am fine. Seriously, I don't need that. I enjoy reading. That's a solitary activity. Plus, I can concentrate on school now. I have really good grades because of it.

"Well, you can't say that anymore," she said firmly. "I'm your friend."

The calm façade on my face wavered and then broke into broad smile.

"Thanks Alice, you have no idea how much this means to me. Even if it was just for tonight. I've never had anyone over to my house before. It's been really fun."

"We're going to do this lot more often," she assured me. "It's isn't going to be just for tonight. Next time, you can come to my house."

I brightened at the thought, and then my face filled with a bright red color. Edward would be there. How could I possibly sleep knowing he was nearby? I would probably have a heart attack if he was nearby for that amount of time.

"Yes, how about next Friday, would that work for you?"

"Sure," my face was still red.

She grinned slyly, noticing my blush, of course she would. "What's wrong, what's so embarrassing about staying the night at my house? Could it possibly be a certain brother of mine?"

"No," I said quickly, deepening my blush.

Her look told me she knew.

"Switch the subject please," I murmured weakly.

"Okay," she said brightly, too brightly. "Who do you like?"

"No one," my face was never going to go back to normal again.

"Sure you do, who?"

My mind raced, I didn't want to be rude, but there was no freaking way I was telling Alice that I had a huge crush on her unattainable brother. No freaking way.

"Mike," I blurted out.

Her face fell; I knew exactly who she expected me to say. Well, I was never going to tell anyone of that colossal secret. No one. That would stay in my mind only.

"Oh," she seemed taken aback by my response, "well, he is good looking."

I could tell what she was thinking.

"I know that you're thinking that I could never go out with someone like him. His standards are way above me. Don't worry, I know that. I would never act on this or anything."

"Bella, I was thinking that he was below _your_ standards."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Stop demeaning yourself," I opened my mouth to object. "No, don't even start. You are a wonderful person that deserves to have friends and fun and wonderful experiences. It's not your fault that the humans are too ignorant to see you for what you are."

My eyebrows rose, "Humans?"

The look on her face was one of shock. "I, I . . ."

"Do you mean lesser mortals than yourself," I teased.

She immediately relaxed. "Well, I suppose that we all get a little pretentious sometimes."

"That's okay, if I looked like you, I would definitely be pretentious."

Alice sighed, giving up, and took my hand. "Do you want to do nails now?"

"Yes, but I'm not any good at it, I've never tried to before."

She gasped and clutched at her throat.

"Please tell me that you're meaning you've never tried to paint someone else's nails."

"No," I corrected her nonchalantly, "I've never had my nails painted before."

She let out a squeak and I thought she might have a seizure. "Come on, it's a good thing I have some equipment in my bag."

I gulped. "Equipment?"

"You'll see."

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Write in and review and tell me. Before I post the next one, I would love to get to 85. Maybe that's just hopeful wishing, but hey, it's my wish. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next one, I put it up early because of all of my wonderful reviews. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

Alice had painted up a frenzy, and ended with a dash of sparkles. I swear, I will never figure out where she gets her energy and enthusiasm. Finally, at one in the morning, Charlie had come home. I rushed over, to heat up his dinner."

"Hey Bells," he had uttered tiredly.

"Hey Dad."

"Thanks for dinner; we had a couple of accidents out on highway 79."

"It was no problem," I had reassured him. "I had a friend over; we're going to sleep downstairs."

"Okay, just keep the noise down."

"Sure Dad."

After he had finished eating, we put in a movie.

Now I was staring around disoriented, my neck was stiff from the awkward position it was in. I refocused my eyes. I was still lying on the couch, with a blanket tucked around me. Alice bounded down the stairs, her hair was damp.

"I took a shower, I hope you don't mind," she said angelically.

"No, no, that's fine, I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you woke up."

"You had a late night."

She reached down and picked up her overnight bag. "Sorry, but I have to go. I have a dentist appointment."

I stared at her teeth, and tried to figure out why on earth she would need to go to a dentist.

**Edward's POV**

I was doing absolutely nothing, just lying in my room, staring at the ceiling thinking about the infuriating girl across town when I heard Alice burst in, exuberant as always.

Curiously, I came out of my room. Jasper did as well, running over to Alice and sweeping her up in a hug.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again, I don't think I would make it."

I felt sick from all of the loving feelings he was sending out involuntarily. I cringed.

_If you don't like it Edward, you can feel free to leave_, Jasper thought snidely.

That sounded like a good idea to me. In response, I stalked down to the living room. Carlisle and Esme were in there. Alice and Jasper followed me in. As spacious as the living room was, I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Edward, we all know how you feel," Alice broke in, disturbing the silence.

"I don't feel anything for her except for annoyance."

"Edward, shut up and listen. Stop being so freaking stupid. It's not as big of a deal as you make it out to be. She's hurting and that's terrible. I feel terrible for her."

"I don't think you should see her anymore."

"Edward, are you serious?"

"Absolutely," I said somberly, "it's not natural for her to be around us, we're not natural. It'll just put her in unnecessary danger-"

"Oh, so it's natural for you to be in love with her?'

"I've told you a thousand times, I'm not in love with-"

"Yes, yes, we've all heard your denial speech. Well Edward, I don't care what you think, I'm her friend and I would never put her in danger. You wouldn't either. She needs me."

"I'm sure she would have a perfectly happy life without you."

Her hands were on her hips. "Oh really."

I nodded.

"Okay then, you asked for it."

She closed her eyes. Images flew at me at an unstoppable rate.

"_Bella, are you crying?"_

"_I thought that you decided not to be around me, I thought that you didn't want to be here anymore. It's okay, you don't have to stay, I understand completely. I won't be upset. It's fine."_

My eyes widened, she must have really low self esteem.

"_So who are your friends? Please don't say Jessica and Lauren."_

"_No, they are definitely not my friends. Angela Webber is probably the closest thing I have to a friend."_

"_Do you go shopping and hangout? Where do you go?"_

"_Nothing like that, she smiles at me sometimes, when I'm walking past her in the hallway."_

"_You don't have any friends?"_

"_Look, it's not a big deal. I am fine. Seriously, I don't need that. I enjoy reading. That's a solitary activity. Plus, I can concentrate on school now. I have really good grades because of it." _

How could that be? No one likes her at all? She doesn't even have one friend? My eyes softened as I thought about how hard that must be on a human teenage girl. She doesn't let it show. She must have one hell of a mental wall up to be able to withstand all of that and not let it show.

"_Well, I suppose that we all get a little pretentious sometimes."_

"_That's okay, if I looked like you, I would definitely be pretentious."_

What, was she blind, could she not see herself clearly? She was the most beautiful person I'd ever known.

"_Who do you like?"_

"_No one."_

"_Sure you do, who?"_

"_Mike."_

"_I know that you're thinking that I could never go out with someone like him. His standards are way above me. Don't worry, I know that. I would never act on this or anything."_

"_Bella, I was thinking that he was below your standards."_

"_Yeah, right."_

The last thought infuriated me above the others. Newton, how on earth could she think she was below that vile Mike Newton? I pinched the bridge of my nose as the fury overtook me. What would he do if he knew just how much she wanted to be with him? I knew exactly what he would do, and it incensed my anger even further.

Jasper looked at me.

_What are you not liking what you're seeing? That's not surprising. I have to feel her depression every day at school. She's a very unhappy person. But unlike you, she tries to be happy. I can feel her trying._

He sent me a wave of feeling.

That was tearing me apart to be given a taste of what she felt everyday. But Newton was still the worst of all. I had gotten a good look inside his mind, if you could even call that street drain a mind. I knew exactly the way his mind and actions worked. And I knew what he had in mind for my Bella. He was going to use her, just to prove a point to me. I blinked my eyes in shock. My Bella? Where had that come from? She wasn't my anything. Why would she even want to be with that slime? Maybe if I was friends with her, I could show her what a weasel he was and then she'd be safe from him. He would just use her for my benefit, and I wouldn't be able to watch that. She was too innocent to be used like that, too pure, too much like an angel. No one would be pulling at her wings, I could guarantee that. Yes, I could be her friend and she would take my advice and I would advise her to stay away from Newton. It would be simple. I could do this; I could be her friend and not kill her if it came to her well being. I just wouldn't let her in too much.

Alice smiled at me. "By the way, she's coming over to our house on Friday. I invited her over for a sleepover."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Yes, so you might want to go hunting on Thursday."

"No, I will not have her coming here. What about Jasper, hmm? Is he going to be able to control himself?"

"Don't _you_ mean will you be able to control _yourself_?"

"That too," I said shortly.

"It'll be fine Edward," she said sweetly, "I've already foresaw it happening. You can control yourself. You can do this, just put forth some effort."

I wanted to strangle her. 'Just put forth some effort.' Ha, if she had any idea how much I had to repress the urge . . .

"Edward," Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, "if Alice says that everything will work out, then I believe her. We'll let her do it. We'll all just take extra precautions. We'll all go hunting on Thursday."

I gritted my teeth, and was surprised when Esme's thoughts filled my head.

_Edward darling let her come. She obviously doesn't have a very loving life, and is very alone. Just let her come. And if you do love her, then make sure it's possible and be happy._

I nodded tightly.

"We'll make her feel extra welcome."

Alice's face relaxed in secret relief.

"I'm glad, I think it's been a long time since she's felt truly welcome anywhere."

**Monday**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the lunch room and found my table occupied by the Cullen family. I supposed I really shouldn't be surprised; it was the only empty table in the lunch room, mostly because I sat there. Alice caught sight of me and waved me over. Her eyes narrowed and I could tell she was looking at my outfit.

When I woke up this morning, I had realized exactly what I would have to wear as I stared at my closet. Then it hit me, I could wear the clothes I wore to the mall. Alice hadn't gotten a hold of those.

"Come on over after you get your lunch," Alice called out loudly to me. The entire lunch room turned to stare at me. I wanted to die. But she wanted me to sit with her, she wasn't ignoring me, and I supposed that was a huge advancement from what I had had before.

I started to walk toward the line. As I stood in line, I noticed Lauren and Jessica staring at me intently. Actually, they were glaring more than staring.

With my tray, I walked toward the Cullen table. I hesitantly kept walking, a slight smile on my face. This would work out, this could be fun.

Jessica's chair pushed back and squeaked loudly.

"Excuse me, I have to take care of this," I heard her mutter.

She walked right up to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going over to eat lunch."

She turned and pointed at the Cullens. "With them?"

"They asked me too."

"Well," she leaned close as if she was telling me a secret, "I heard Alice and Edward laughing about that. Apparently, they think it's pretty pathetic that you keep begging them to hang around you, and play the sympathy card. They think it's funny."

"I'm not playing any sympathy card."

"Yes, you are, I know what you're trying to do, they know what you're trying to do, everyone knows."

She looked at me, I didn't say anything.

"You're trying to steal Edward away from me."

"That's ridiculous," I said softly, aware that all eyes were on us, "and is Edward even your boyfriend?"

I could swear she growled at me. "Listen here you slut, I don't know why you think you would have a chance in hell with Edward, but you don't."

"Do you even know my name?" I asked her angrily.

"It doesn't matter; you don't have to know it's called a worm to know it's ugly."

"Listen, I'm just going to go eat my lunch, leave me alone, there's nowhere else for me to sit."

She laughed meanly. "Oh, well I don't think that you _need_ to eat your lunch, if you know what I mean, and honestly," she glanced down at my tray, "pizza doesn't help your complexion at all."

My eyes filled with tears and they silently overfilled and spilled down my face. I shoved the tray down on the closest table and took off running unsteadily. I didn't care where I went as long as I got out of there. I ducked into the bathroom. I thought that once I got away from her and all of the staring people then some of the humiliation would go away. I was dead wrong. I went into a stall and locked the door. It didn't get any better, in fact, it got worse. I just kept replaying what she'd said over and over again in my mind as I cried.

I figured she was just lying about Alice and Edward playing a cruel joke on me, I couldn't see them doing that, but that didn't really matter. In the end I was humiliated anyway. I didn't act like a slut, did I? I hoped not. I really hoped that Edward didn't think I was. Oh no, Edward. He probably heard every word she said. I buried my face in my hands. I felt like I was going to be sick.

**Edward's POV**

We walked into the lunch room and Alice insisted that we sit at a table near the corner of the room. There were six seats, but surprisingly no one else was sitting there. Then as we all got settled, not eating our food, Bella walked in, and all of it made sense when she started to walk toward the table. This was where she usually sat. I frowned. Alice was getting very good at blocking her mind from me. Anxiously, I checked Mike's thoughts. I couldn't believe it. Mike didn't recognize her. How could he not recognize her? It was like he didn't even see her there; his mind flitted over her without pause. Unbelievable

_Oh, there she is_, Alice's thoughts bounced into my mind. Yes, even her thoughts bounced. _Oh, Edward, I know you're listening; this is where she usually sets. Oh no, what has she got on? Where are the new outfits I bought for her? I'll have to fix that tomorrow._

Personally, I thought that she looked fine the way she was. I didn't see any problem with the way she was dressed. I thought she looked cute.

She went through the line, and I was watching as she hesitantly made her way over to us, when I heard Jessica Stanley's voice in my head.

_Ugh, where does she think she's going? That girl is such a freak. I've seen her occasionally reading for, _she gave a mental shudder, _fun. Who does she think she is? I bet she's after Edward Cullen, well, she can't have him. I'm still deciding between him and Mike. Why would she even think she was worthy to think of my Edward in that way?_

My eyebrows rose incredulously. _Her_ Edward?

_I'd better take care of this myself._

"Excuse me, I have to take care of this," I heard her mutter.

She walked right up to Bella.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going over to eat lunch."

She turned and pointed at us. "With them?"

"They asked me too."

Bella's voice was so soft, it was only a whisper.

"Well, I heard Alice and Edward laughing about that. Apparently, they think it's pretty pathetic that you keep begging them to hang around you, and play the sympathy card. They think it's funny."

I was immediately mad. I would never do something like that to Bella. I started to stand up, but Rosalie pushed me back down. _This isn't your fight, let her handle it._

I sighed, and sat back down, she was probably right. What right did I have to be over protective of her? She needed protecting from me.

Then I heard Jessica growl, actually growl. "Listen here you slut, I don't know why you think you would have a chance in hell with Edward, but you don't."

I definitely couldn't let her take any more of this, I started to stand up again, but Emmett and Rosalie's hands held me in my seat.

_This is not your place Edward_, Rosalie's thoughts hissed at me.

Emmett looked at me apologetically, _sorry man, but you know how Rosalie gets, I don't want her to be mad at me._

I couldn't get away from them without making a scene.

I heard Jessica laugh meanly at Bella. "Oh, well I don't think that you need to eat your lunch, if you know what I mean, and honestly, pizza doesn't help your complexion at all."

I watched her horrified, as she tore down Bella, until she was trembling and tears were filling her eyes. Every one of Jessica's demeaning words burning in my mind.

I watched her throw down her tray and run out of the room. How dare Jessica do that to her, and tell her those lies. How dare she hurt Bella in any way.

Alice turned to me as Rosalie and Emmett released me.

"I didn't know that this would happen, I didn't see it."

If she could cry, she would have been crying now.

"What if she thinks that you and I were making fun of her? What if she-"

"Go," I told her, and she rushed off toward the bathrooms.

I felt the guilt seep into my body as I sat there miserably and looked in the direction that Bella had gone. I hadn't protected her, she had gotten hurt, and I couldn't stop it.

A/N: Soooo, what do you think? I really like this one myself. Tell me how you liked it. I made this one a lot longer than the others, so I hope you liked it. Because it was extra long, could we try for 100 before we get the next chapter? Remember, reviews make me really happy. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Once again, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they really do help me. Here is the next chapter.

**Bella's POV**

I tried to stop crying. My throat was feeling swollen and achy, and I was sure my face had turned splotchy and red. I couldn't go back to class if it the redness didn't go away. Actually, I didn't want to go back at all. That would probably be better.

"Bella," Alice's fluid voice echoed in the tiled bathroom.

I choked back a sob, trying to stop the noise.

"Bella, I know you're in there."

I stayed quiet; I didn't want to face her just now. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Bella, we weren't playing a joke on you. And we certainly were not laughing about you. What would we laugh about? Come out Bella, I just want to talk to you. Jessica's a witch, we all know she is."

"I know that you guys wouldn't do that," I muttered hoarsely.

"You do?" I could hear happiness entering her tone.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I can't do stuff with you anymore Alice, just leave me be. I won't be coming with you on Friday, try not to talk to me in the halls and stuff."

"Bella, why, you know that we weren't making fun of you. I thought you wanted to be my friend."

"Yeah, I did."

"What makes the difference what Jessica thinks? I don't care."

"She was right, I was acting like a slut, it's not like Edward would like me. I mean, he basically called me one himself at the mall. He was probably disgusted, thinking I was flinging myself at him. I didn't mean to, but I'm sure he took it that way."

I wiped the back of my hand across my moisture-ridden eyes.

"Oh Bella," she sighed unhappily.

"No, just go, I just want to be alone," I insisted.

"This isn't over, she warned me.

I heard the door swing shut.

The tears flooded my eyes again. I had just lost the only friend I ever had.

After ten minutes, I realized that I couldn't stay here anymore. I went to the nurse's office. She took one look at me and let me go. I think she felt sorry for me. Great, more pity.

I just went straight to my room when I got home, not even stopping to do my homework, or make Charlie dinner, he could order a pizza. I cried all through the night, until finally, my rhythmic sobs lulled me to sleep.

**Alice's POV**

I left her in the bathroom, and went back out to the family.

"So, how is she?" Edward asked anxiously.

I smiled to myself, even now, he couldn't deny his feelings. He couldn't hide them if he tried.

"She doesn't think that we would do that to her."

"Good, so she's okay?"

"No, Edward, she's not okay. Apparently, she took Stanley's little speech to heart. She thinks she's made a fool out of herself. She thinks you think she threw herself at you."

He looked appalled. "Of course I don't think that, she's never been anything like that to me."

"I know that, but she doesn't. If you aren't going to be around her, don't ignore her one day and pay attention to her the next for heavens sake Edward. It's confusing her, she doesn't understand, how could she? Either be there for her, or stay away altogether."

He looked torn. "What if I do something?" He looked like he was going to be physically ill at the thought.

"You won't, I promise." I tapped my head.

He sighed, and rubbed his neck, "I don't know."

"Just be there for her Edward, see where it goes, you know you can do this."

He looked at me. "The scariest thing is, I want to be there for her, protect her, but I need to protect her from myself." He whispered it, like it was some horrible secret. For him, it was. I felt so bad for him. All he needed was right in front of him, but he kept holding himself back.

"She's a lot worse off without you. This thing that she's living now, it's not even a life. She needs you."

He scoffed, "Sure, just like she needs the plague."

I stared at him. "Just make up your mind Edward."

**Bella's POV**

**Tuesday Afternoon**

I opted to skip school today; I didn't feel like I could face anyone just yet. Especially Edward Cullen. I just couldn't. I told Charlie that I felt sick, so he called me off. I just stayed in bed all day. I read all of my favorite classics. I put down East by Edith Pattou. It wasn't really an old classic, but I really liked it. I must have read it a million times. Mythical creatures, yeah right. The sleep last night did me a lot of good, I felt more calm, relaxed. I did notice that my window was cracked open this morning. I couldn't remember opening it, but I just must have been too distraught to recollect doing it.

I turned on my side and flipped the page. Maybe I would go to school tomorrow.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was sitting at the dining room table, filling out some reports on patients when Edward walked swiftly through the room, coming in from outside.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, never looking up from my papers.

_You haven't done anything reckless have you Edward?_

I looked up, "No, of course not," he said guiltily.

"I'm not acting guilty," he protested.

I looked at him. His eyes were a vibrant bright gold, the most gold I'd ever seen them. His clothes were slightly astray, and his bronze hair was windblown. He'd done something.

"I haven't done anything."

"Well then, what haven't you done?" I asked him pleasantly. I had a suspicion of what this sudden late night trip could be about.

"Don't tell them," he pleaded with me quietly. "They wouldn't understand, especially Emmett and Rosalie."

I shook my head in compliance. He was right, they wouldn't understand.

"Thank you," he breathed out in relief.

"Did it help you decide?"

He shook his head tersely, "I wasn't sure, and then she, she . . . I don't know what she does to me, but I don't make decisions rationally anymore I don't think things through. It's like I'm going in circles and every time I stop, all hands are still pointed at her. If she was a different person, it would be different. It would, but she's not. She's so innocent, angelic. She deserves more than these people give her."

"I think Edward, if she was a different person, there would be no decision that needed to be made. She sounds complex, but so are you Edward. You'll make the right choice and if all hands point to her, then maybe that is the choice you should make."

"But wouldn't it be odd, strange, _crazy_, _unnatural_?"

"Love isn't sane Edward."

"I don't," he started in a strangled voice.

_Be truthful with me Edward._

"How can I be?" He whispered the emotions flashing on his face. "How can I be truthful with you if I can't be with myself?"

**Bella's POV**

**Wednesday Morning**

The shrill ring of my alarm woke me in an instant. Grumbling about the light, burning my eyes, I hit the alarm to turn it off.

"You'll need a new one if you hit it any harder."

I gasped and jerked upright. Someone was in my room.

Terrified, I looked around until I saw her. Alice was sitting on top of my dresser, swinging her legs like a little kid.

"Alice," I gasped, my hand over my heart, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Well Bella, you were absolutely ridiculous about wearing that ugly outfit to school on Monday, so I thought I would help you get ready today."

I groaned and burrowed under the covers, "I don't want to go to school today."

"But you need to Bella, Edward will be there, and so will everyone else. They'll be in an absolute shock when they see you, I promise."

"I'm sure you're wrong Alice, and even if you were right, which you're not, I wouldn't want people to stare at me. They'd just find more reason to ridicule."

"No they wouldn't, they would remark on how they overlooked you. Even Mike Newton will be entranced."

"Entranced? Honestly Alice," I laughed humorlessly. "That's not funny."

"I'm serious, but enough talk, we need to get started."

She grabbed my hand, and took out her enormous carry-on bag.

She proceeded to pull out make up, strange appliances, perfume, an object that I couldn't identify, and various other things.

"Alice, do you take this bag with you everywhere?"

"Of course," she said, rubbing something on my face.

An hour later, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a few articles. I stared at her in horror.

"Huh, uh," I crossed my arms, "no way."

"Bella, come on, everyone will be freaked out by you. You'll look so hot in this."

She dangled the outfit in front of me.

"Everyone will think I look like a slut," I murmured looking away.

Alice pouted. "Bella, no one thinks that except Jessica, and she's just saying that because she's jealous of the fact that Edward and Mike both like you."

"No they don't."

"Oh yes, they do, and they'll like you even more if you wear this."

I sighed, and grabbed the outfit. I was only doing this, because I thought it would make me more appealing to Edward, and that was a really stupid reason to do it, because there was no way Edward could ever even think of me like that. He probably couldn't even be a friend to me, I contemplated sadly.

I'm going to look like an idiot, I thought to myself as I walked out the door, and locked it. I turned around to go to my truck and stopped dead. A silver Volvo was in the driveway, but that wasn't what stopped me. It was the driver that paralyzed my motions. Edward Cullen was sitting behind the steering wheel, staring at me with obvious distaste.

He evaluated me, slowly. I could feel my face burning, as he continued his perusal. Then, angrily, he got out of the car and walked over to me.

"_What on earth are you wearing?"_

I took one look at his pitch black eyes. There was no freaking way that was genetic.

And no surprise there, he hated what I was wearing, I tried to tell Alice. There went my pitiful hopes.

"I . . . um . . . I . . ."

Still glaring at my appearance, he turned toward the door. "ALICE, come _here_," he issued hostily.

She appeared seconds later, "Sorry Bella, I was just packing up my bag. Oh, Edward," she turned to look at him. "What do you want?"

"What is she _wearing?_" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes, obviously not daunted by Edward's furious attitude. "For heavens sake. Wait here Bella; we'll just be a moment." She grabbed Edwards arm and physically jerked him over to his car. I stood there, and watched their exchange. They were both muttering angrily, and Edward kept gesturing over to me. What the heck were they talking about?

**Alice's POV**

"What is your problem Edward?" I asked him as soon as we got far enough away from Bella.

"Do you see what she's wearing? It's practically indecent."

I sighed, "Honestly, do you have any fashion sense? She looks hot."

"That's my point exactly, how do you think the male population is going to react to that." He pointed over to Bella, who was looking extraordinarily uncomfortable in a pair of tight flare legged jeans, and a t-shirt that rested an inch above her jeans.

"Don't you mean how you're reacting?" I asked him smugly.

"It's not happening, you're a bad influence. Go make her change into something more appropriate."

"Edward, I swear if you make her loose what little confidence she's gained, I'm going to have to throttle you. Here's a mind flash Edward, she doesn't have any self confidence, and you're making it worse."

That seemed to take him back a little. Good, I hoped it sunk into his thick skull.

"Fine," he muttered in resignation, "but I'm going to stick with her to make sure nothing happens."

I grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you did!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, back again. I'm early in posting this but w/e I wanted to post it. So here it is!

**Mike's POV**

"So Mike, are you excited about the basketball season this year?" Tyler Crowley asked me as we leaned against the side of my SUV.

"Yeah, totally, I mean, I'll be even more awesome, because I'm gonna have one more year of experience. It's gonna be great."

"Isn't that the truth man," Tyler agreed.

I personally liked Tyler; he was like my right hand man. He basically agreed with everything I said and did, and he was a person who would do stuff for me if I needed it done. Sure he was only doing it so he could share in my popularity, but that was life. And that was a true friend.

We were still leaning there, knocking back our coffees that Tyler picked up at the gas station, when that ugly silver Volvo came into the parking lot.

"Ugh," I said disgusted, "look who it is."

Tyler's eyes followed my motion to the pretentious Cullen car. "The Cullens?"

"Yeah, they disgust me, especially _Edward_," I spit out his name.

"Why man?"

"Well, despite the fact that they're stuck up and think they're all that, he has the nerve to interfere when I'm in the middle of making a hit."

He whistled lowly. "Oh man, he's in for it now."

"You got that right."

"So who was it?"

I sighed frustrated. "I don't even know her freaking name. She told me she goes here, even said we have class together, but I sure as hell haven't seen her around anywhere."

"Was she hot?"

"Oh yeah, she had brown hair and was real pale, but not as pale as the Cullens, perfect body, you know, the whole package. And she was totally infatuated with me." I grinned.

"So sort of like that one," Tyler pointed to a girl getting out of the backseat of the Volvo.

I couldn't believe it, it was her.

How did Cullen move this fast? I didn't even think she went here yet.

I watched in fascination as she got out of the car. Her jeans were tight and low riding and her shirt rose up some, so I could see her stomach. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

Cullen turned his head and sent me a glare.

What the . . .? It was like he knew what I was thinking. I shook my head. He was a freak.

Cullen, the girl, and the pixie chick walked past my car to go into the school. As they did, I casually reached out and snagged the girl's elbow.

"Hey there."

A/N: Sorry, I know I'm evil, I have to go to a basketball game tonight but I really wanted this up, so I posted it. I probably could post the rest of the scene tonight if you wanted it. But guess what? Unlike Alice, I'm not a psychic, so I can't see what you want. I guess you'll have to review and tell me!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh my gosh! 28 reviews! That's the highest number of reviews I've ever had on any of my stories. Thank you so much, here it is, I got it up as soon as I could!

**Bella's POV**

It was a silent ride on the way to school. Edward said nothing more about my outfit, but I could still sense he didn't like it. Obviously Alice had threatened him with something important. I wondered what it was, not that I doubted her. She was surprisingly powerful and persuasive when she wanted to be. I climbed out of the car, as soon as we got to the school. As much as I wanted to savor the time with Edward, he obviously didn't reciprocate the feelings. I wasn't going to subject him to my presence for much longer.

As I got out, I wanted to kill Alice. I should never have agreed to wear this outfit. It was inappropriate, Edward was right. My shirt rode up as I got out of the car. I uncomfortably pulled it down.

We all were walking to the doors when I was jerked backward.

"Hey there."

I turned and came face to face with Mike. My mind raced. "Oh. Um . . . hi?"

"So . . ." he extended the word and exchanged his grip on my elbow for my hand. He swung it loosely. "You disappeared from the face of the Earth."

I stared at him, confused. "What?"

"You know, I thought you said you went here already. Is today your first day? I watched for you." As he spoke, he rubbed his thumb up the inside of my arm.

I stiffened as he did. "Uh . . ."

"Newton," a cold voice interjected, "why don't you crawl back into your vehicle, and leave Bella alone. She's not interested."

Edward moved forward and stepped between Mike and me, causing him to loose his grip on me.

Mike smiled a slow grin. "I don't think she's said anything like that."

"Her name is Bella."

"Hey," he held up his hands in surrender, "how was I supposed to know?"

"She told you at the mall, Mike."

He glanced at me. "You did?"

I nodded.

"Whatever, the point is _Cullen_; maybe Bella doesn't want you making her decisions for her."

I turned to Edward, stopping him from whatever he was planning to reply. It was all I could do to remember what I was trying to convey. I tried to concentrate on something other than his perfect features.

"If I want to talk to someone, I will."

Mike smiled triumphantly. "But Mike," I continued, "I have gone to this school for a long time. On Monday, Jessica accosted me in the cafeteria."

He blinked in astonishment. "That was you?"

He took in my clothes, my now silky straight hair, and my glasses. "Seriously?"

Alice sighed impatiently. "Come on Bella, we're going to be late."

She started pulling me along. "That was impressive Bella," she said, "very self-assurant."

"Edward," she called over her shoulder, "are you coming, or are you planning on staying in the parking lot all day?"

I looked back and saw him and Mike staring each other down.

He glanced up and caught my eye. We gazed at each other for less than a second. The connection caught. I don't know how to describe it, but when he stared into my eyes and I stared into his, it was like we were tied, inseparably.

"No, Alice," he said finally, "I'll be in in a minute."

**Edward's POV**

I was barely keeping myself in check. I was seething in anger. How dare that vile Newton touch my Bella? He needed to learn that he would not be messing with her. I wouldn't allow it. After Bella and Alice walked out of hearing distance, I turned to Mike's lackey.

"Tyler, you'll want to be going," I told him shortly.

He looked at Mike, obviously worried.

_I don't know, I don't think Mike could take him in a fight. He needs me to cover his back. But man, Cullen looks scary right now. I wouldn't want to cross him. Maybe Mike's plan is a bad idea._

My eyes narrowed, my anger incensed even further. I could just guess what Mike's plan was, not that I had to.

"No, that's okay Tyler," Mike told him haughtily, "go."

Without needing anything else, Tyler took off like a shot.

Mike folded his arms and leaned back against his car.

"So, what do you want Cullen?"

"You to stop."

He smiled that infuriating cocky smile of his.

"You've lost me."

"No, I haven't. You may be stupid, but you're not mentally challenged, I think. Leave Isabella Swan alone. Stop this game that you're playing and _leave her alone_."

_Yeah, sure, that'll happen._

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Cullen? The thing you need to understand is that I don't give up easily. Get that through your enlarged head."

"You can't have her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you think you can?"

I gritted my teeth. "That's not the issue."

"Actually it is."

"Regardless, you can't have her."

_There's nothing I can't have._

"I already have her Cullen. Can't you see it? It's already in the works."

"She'll never go with you," I said in disgust.

"I wouldn't bet my shiny Volvo on that."

_This is perfect. Now at least I can see this will be worth while. I wasn't sure before just how involved he was, but he's obviously involved now. This'll cut him deep. This will show everyone once and for all that I'm better than him. This'll be fun. Oh it will be fun._

"If you have something to settle with me, settle it with _me_. Don't drag other people into this," I said hostily.

"Eddie, she is the way to settle it."

"No," I growled, "she's not."

"Yes," he mimicked, "she is."

"You don't even like her, Newton."

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but what I _do_ know is that you like her and that's good enough for me. And honestly, though there was the fact that she was geeky and homely, she's decent enough now. I don't think it'll be a hardship on my part."

An inappropriate picture of Bella flashed in his mind as he smirked.

That was the last straw. Honestly, my control was shot as it was. What little I had left disappeared as I grabbed his collar and shoved him against his car. It took all of my concentration to not use all of my strength.

"That will _never_ happen Newton. Never," I promised.

"We'll see," he chuckled.

He must really have a problem. I mean, who would laugh when he was being threatened by a vampire. Albeit, he didn't know I was a vampire.

"I'll stop it."

"Even if she wants it?" he taunted.

I gave him one last shove and released him. Honestly, I didn't think I could restrain myself if I was touching him anymore.

I stared him down, my eyes an ebony black.

In an icy tone that finally interjected some fear in his eyes, I said, "She won't."

**Jessica's POV (A/N: Edward didn't hear this, because he was so angry about Mike) **

I'd have to thank Tyler for coming and getting me when this started. He probably wanted to get on my good side so he could have a date with me, but for whatever the reason this was good. I hid on the other side of Mike's car and silently listened.

When I peeked up and looked up in the window, I almost died when I saw Edward throw Mike against the car. He looked so sexy. I think he's the one I want to go for. I couldn't believe they were fighting over that inconsequential floozy Ella. She was so ugly and probably stupid too. I never heard her talk, ever.

Well, I could turn their attentions toward me. It would be easy, all I would have to do was make Ella think she wasn't good enough for them. Hmm . . . maybe embarrass her in front of the school again. And then they would realize that I was worth fighting for. Just like that song on Mulan.

As much as I hated that movie, I did like that song.

I laughed evilly as I pictured Ella crying in front of the school, as Mike and Edward fought over me. This would be good. Oh yes, she was so going down. Brushing off my hands, I stood up and almost walked into Edward. Those dark eyes stared at me in shock.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here," he muttered in that sexy voice of his.

I blinked at him flirtatiously. "That's quite alright, I just dropped something, you know, I had to pick it up."

"Right," he said and walked away.

Oh he was so going to be mine.

"Mwahahahahaa."

**Tyler's POV**

Man, Jessica was hot, but so was that new girl, I think her name was Ella. She was hot. If Mike didn't want her . . .

Oh well, maybe Jessica would go out with me now.

I walked past her as I was going through the doors and turned to stare at her.

Did she just cackle?

A/N: So there it is. Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please, please, please review this one. If we could get to 20 or something close to that, I could make time to update tomorrow. I know I have an addiction to reviews. It's a problem. I'm considering getting counseling. Oh well, they say the first step is admitting I have a problem. I just did, so give me reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: As promised, a new post.

**Bella's POV**

From the moment I walked in the school, everyone stared. I could feel their eyes glancing over me blatantly, not even trying to hide it.

"Alice," I hissed at her as my face filled with a red color, "this was a mistake. I think this was a big, big mistake. I can't do this."

She laughed and slid her arm through the crook of mine. Surprisingly, her skin felt icy cold, not smooth like I thought I would. "Silly Bella, of course this isn't a mistake. This is fun. See how people are fascinated by you. And Mike and Edward, whew," she giggled, "it's obvious they both like you." We reached my locker.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but your brother hates me. I can tell. And he hated what I was wearing too."

She shook her head and patiently talked to me like I was a four year old. "Bella, he was jealous of what Mike and the other guys would be seeing.

I frowned at her. She was so naïve.

**12:20 **

**The Cafeteria**

**Edward's POV**

I was waiting in the cafeteria anxiously. I was an idiot. Of course Jasper was sitting beside me grinning broadly. He knew exactly what I was feeling and why. Sometimes I really hated having an empath in the family.

The whole day had been torture listening to all of the hormone driven teenage boys of this school drool over Bella. I was glad she seemed oblivious of their thoughts. I would stare down any of them that considered flirting with her in the hallway. They seemed frightened of me at least. But it still didn't stop them from thinking their hideous thoughts. They were creeps, the lot of them.

I was staring at the far wall, not really looking at anything in particular, when he leaned in and said, "Here she comes lover boy."

I then had no control over my body. My head whipped up, a little too fast, to see her coming out of the line, holding a butterscotch yellow tray. Adrenaline rushed through my body. Alice was happily skipping beside her, also carrying her tray. As she came closer, her mouthwatering scent reached me. I tightened my muscles, refusing the impulse to jump across the table and do what I'd wanted from the start.

Bella started to sit down, and then hesitantly stood beside the table as if she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to sit here. Of all the ridiculous notions. Then I noticed Rosalie glaring at her darkly.

_Why is Alice bringing that human over here? She'll probably infect us with her bad taste and klutziness. She shouldn't be here. She doesn't belong here._

My eyes darkened dangerously. Maybe they weren't so ridiculous after all.

"Well sit down Bella," Alice said congenially, pulling out the chair beside her and across from me.

**Bella's POV**

I knew it was stupid. I still couldn't help myself from getting excited about sitting with Alice at lunch. This would be the first time I ever ate lunch with someone else. We walked up to the table. I was so happy, I was smiling at nothing in particular. And I had to admit, it would be no hardship on my part to be around Edward. Even if he wasn't talking to me, I could still listen to his beautiful voice as he talked to other people. I started to sit down, and then the beautiful blonde model glared at me. She gave me a look of pure loathing. I stood back up quickly. The smile slipped off my face. If I wasn't wanted here, I wasn't going to stay. She certainly didn't want me around her.

"Well sit down Bella," Alice told me, pulling out the chair next to her.

"Rosalie," Edward hissed warningly.

He shouldn't get into a fight with his family over something as menial as me.

"Umm . . . that's okay," I mumbled pushing back in my chair and putting my tray on the table. "I'm not very hungry. I think I might go to the library, you know, I have a big test to study for and I'm not prepared."

Alice glanced sharply at Rosalie. "No, stay Bella. I want to talk to you."

Rosalie didn't waver in her glare.

"Rose," I heard the curly brown haired one murmur.

I backed away. "No, I really need to go," I said quietly.

I walked away swiftly before Alice could say anything else.

As soon as I went through the door, I broke into an awkward run. I just wanted to run away from it all.

See, the nagging conscience on mine told me, you knew it was stupid to get excited about something. It didn't happen and now look at the consequences.

I closed my eyes.

I shouldn't have raised my expectations. It just made the fall much harder. I felt so inadequate. Of course someone as beautiful as Rosalie wouldn't want someone like me near her. Who could blame them? I certainly couldn't. None of them probably wanted me around, except Alice, who pitied me. She was wrong, getting me dressed like this didn't change the freak outcast that I was. The sad part was, I was okay with that before, but I had a taste of what it could be like if it was different. I didn't think I'd ever be able to go back now.

Fighting the sadness, and pretending to be indifferent, I took a calming breath and walked into our library. I looked around. This was me. Solitary, and rarely visited, dusty and unused. Maybe that was why I liked it so much.

"Hello Bella," Mrs. Tanner waved at me as I came inside.

At least I was welcome somewhere.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella walk unevenly from the cafeteria. As the doors closed, I heard her tempo pick up as she started running, with my sensitive hearing. I closed my eyes angrily. Why didn't I do something, go stop her? Was it my dedication to my family stopping me?

I glanced over at Alice. I had never in all of my existence seen her this angry. Her lips were drawn and her eyes were cold as she stood up and picked up her prop tray and Bella's. Her hands shook with anger as she did.

"Come on Jasper, I don't think I can stay here anymore."

Jasper winced, getting the full brunt of her anger.

"Alice," Rosalie started. _I didn't want to make Alice upset, but I couldn't have that human come here and ruin everything we have. What was she thinking? She looks mad now. I'll have to get her to forgive me. It's not like I did anything to __her_

"No Rosalie," she said in a deadly calm voice, holding up her free hand to stop her, "I don't want to hear it. I really don't. You must be the most selfish person I've ever met. I can't believe you would do something like that to Bella. I don't even trust myself to talk to you. I can't even let myself look at you. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you. I really don't."

Her voice shook with restrained fury.

Rosalie looked hurt.

"She's just a human; you would choose a menial human over your own family?"

"She's not menial; she's a better person than you are right now. And I consider her more family than you."

Rosalie stood up and angrily walked out with Emmett in tow.

Alice turned to me as she walked away from the table with Jasper. "Edward, if you have any sense right now, you'll go after her immediately." She nodded toward the door to the cafeteria. I glanced that way, and saw Mike slink out the door.

_This is my perfect chance; she looked pretty wounded and vulnerable . . ._

His thoughts ebbed from my mind as he went further away.

I got up from the table.

I had to get to Bella first.

I started after her, when I heard my name.

_Edward_.

I turned and saw Alice pulling Jasper out the back door.

_Edward, it's Jasper_, her thoughts were frantic, _you need to go smooth things over with Leila, I don't know if she saw Jasper before I got a hold of him. Find out how much she saw. I need to take him hunting __now_

I looked torn from the door to the window, where Alice was pulling Jasper forcibly to the car.

What should I do?

**Bella's POV**

I ran my hand over the books on the shelf, skimming the titles. Then I saw one on the top shelf. It's gold lettered title caught my eye. I reached up. Dang it, it was too high for me. I walked over and got the ladder. I propped it up and started climbing. About three steps up, it started to wobble, and I realized that it was probably a very bad idea to climb a ladder in my condition. Chronic klutziness that is. I steadied myself and took another step. As my foot touched the rung, it slipped. I lost my hold on the ladder and fell off it to the side. I let out a small shriek as I made contact with something that was definitely not the carpeted floor. I had closed my eyes in my descent and I opened them slowly, aware of the strong arms that held me. I was breathing quickly.

I took in the blonde hair and the blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving me Mike."

A/N: So . . . tell me what you thought. And yes, I'm aware that more reviews won't help my addiction. Unfortunately, no one ever told me anything after the whole admitting you have a problem, so I guess that's as far as I'm going to get in this process. Might add another one today, not really sure. Review please.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, so I know that there was some confusion about the whole Jasper, Leila thing. It was probably my fault; I didn't go very in depth on it. Jasper had been a little lax in hunting lately, so he was relatively hungry. Leila is just a random freshman girl who was walking by him. She had an appealing scent to him (nothing like Bella is to Edward) and he almost lost control. He made a snap decision, but sense Alice is so in tune with him, she caught it and stepped in to stop him before he lost control. She wasn't sure if Leila had seen Jasper start toward her with an obviously menacing intent, so she asked Edward to find out just how much Leila saw, and if she saw that much, she wanted him to dissuade her of anything she believed she saw. Okay, that is like the longest A/N I've ever put in, but I hope that clears up some things for you. Sorry for the confusion.

**Bella's POV**

It was Friday. Doomsday. I was dreading today; I would almost certainly have to face the Cullens again today. After lunch, Mike walked me to class on Wednesday. When we got to English, I found out that both Edward and Alice had gotten sick and had to leave school early. I wasn't so sure I believed that excuse. I didn't think it was because of me, but it certainly wasn't because of any illness. They looked perfectly fine to me. Thursday no Cullen was present, and I can't say that I was disappointed. I can think it. I can only admit to myself that I secretly wish Edward was everywhere I was, doing everything I was doing, so I could see him every minute of every day.

This, of course, was one of the stupidest things to do, as he so obviously had no interest in me. I couldn't really blame him. If I was him, I wouldn't want to be with any of the people in our school either. Lunch was my biggest worry. I could avoid them through class, but lunch was going to be tricky. I really didn't fathom eating in the bathroom and there were no other empty tables in the cafeteria. So I guess that left me with the one obvious choice left. The library it is.

I put on one of Alice's ridiculous outfits, seeing as how I had no other clothes left. Grabbing a cereal bar for breakfast, I rushed out the door. The weather was definitely getting colder; I realized this as I pulled together my thin jacket Alice got for me as the biting wind whipped around me. It was the end of November after all.

When I got to my locker, Alice was standing there, almost vibrating in excitement. "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice, it's nice to see you," I mumbled as I fiddled with my lock, averting my eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was sick," she lied so matter-of-factly, it was amusing. The corners of my mouth tipped up.

"Okay."

"I wasn't avoiding you Bella."

I pulled out my math book.

"Sure you weren't Alice."

"I didn't mean for that to happen at lunch the other day. My family is going to be much better behaved today."

"I believe you," I said lightly, not concentrating on what she was lying about now. She was just doing it to make me feel better because she was pitying me.

"I've got a surprise for you?"

"That wasn't necessary."

Did we have a quiz in math today?

"Edward's been stalking you since last week."

"Hmm . . . that's nice."

Math book, check, English book, check, notebook, check . . .

"He goes into your room every night and watches you sleep."

"Okay."

Paper, check, pens and pencils, check, Chemistry homework, check-

"Wait, WHAT?"

I jerked out of my reverie as I processed what she had been saying.

She laughed melodically. Her laugh was so beautiful and carefree that for a millisecond, I envied Alice Cullen more than anything else in my whole life. What I would give to be so carefree. But as with all of my other passionate emotions, it died quickly and I reverted back to normal.

"Oh Bella, if you could have seen your face. It was priceless. You really should pay more attention to what people are talking to you about. You never know what you could be agreeing to."

I smiled wryly. "Thank you, I'll take that into consideration."

"And . . ."

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to guess what your surprise is?"

"No."

She pouted, "Why not?"

"Because, it's probably something you bought for me, which I will not use or wear for two reasons: One, it is completely unsuitable and not for me, and two, it was expensive and I don't want anyone to buy me things."

"So you're not going to guess?"

I rolled my eyes.

"A pony?"

"No, guess again."

"Alice, I guessed once, that's all you asked."

"Just three guesses?" She wheedled.

I sighed; honestly, I didn't know why I went along with these things. Someone should have taken Alice along whenever there was a war. She could probably settle things quickly. She'd take the injured parties shopping for weapons and artillery.

"A new outfit."

"Nope," she said gleefully.

"A sports car?"

"Do you want one?" she asked me so seriously, I had the most horrifying feeling she was serious.

"NO! What did you do Alice?"

She sniffed. "Well honestly Bella, you could be a little more excited."

"How can I be excited about something when I don't know what it is?"

"Good point."

She reached in her gigantic purse and withdrew a medium-sized plain brown paper bag.

"You brought me lunch?"

She giggled again.

"Open it!"

I pulled out a thin teal and white box.

"Pull open the top," Alice directed me helpfully.

I pulled it open on the dotted lines and stared at the contents in horror.

"Absolutley. Not." I replied flatly.

"Come on time's wasting," she cheerfully steered me into the nearest bathroom.

She pulled off my glasses and stood me in front of the mirror.

"Put them in."

"I'll go blind," I warned her. "With my luck, I'll poke my eye out or something."

She grinned, "I think you'll be fine."

"Contacts?" I gave her my iciest death glare. No reaction. Obviously it didn't work.

"They're breathable too, so they should be more comfortable for you."

I shot her another glare.

"I bet you've never had any problem with your eyesight."

A weird look appeared on her face. "Oh, you've no idea what I can see."

Shrugging that off, I hesitantly touched the contact to my eye.

Ten minutes later, I had successfully applied both contacts.

I held out my hand for my glasses.

"Are you happy now Alice?"

"Almost," she chirped suspiciously.

I watched as, almost in slow motion, she took my glasses and snapped them in half.

"What are you doing?" I asked her aghast.

"You were planning on wearing your glasses tomorrow weren't you?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes," I admitted guiltily. Wait a minute. Why was I feeling guilty? She was the one that broke my glasses. She should be the one feeling guilty right now.

Later, in Calculus, I had to admit, the contacts did help the irritation I felt whenever I had to push back up my glasses because they kept sliding down.

As I excited Calculus, I started towards the library, only to have a large person blocking my way. My eyes narrowed as I took in the bouncing bundle of energy beside the guy.

"Hello, Bella? Right? I'm Emmett Cullen, Alice's adopted brother. Would you like to sit with us at lunch today?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but I'm going to go to the library to study some more."

Alice looked at me calculatingly, "Study for what?"

"School."

"Yeah," she muttered, "that's what I thought. Sit with us today Bella."

"No, that's okay," I said as politely as I could.

"Bella," Emmett cleared his throat nervously, I could tell he was uncomfortable with whatever he was dealing with, "Rose didn't mean to be so . . ."

"Cruel," Alice put in helpfully.

"Okay, cruel and she realizes that she was wrong, she's sorry, she feels bad, please come and sit with us."

I smiled warmly at Emmett. He was so obviously put up to this it was funny.

"Thank you Emmett, but seriously, I'm fine." I tried to walk around them, but Alice latched onto my arm. "I need to go, if the bell rings, they won't let me in."

"Bella," Alice said, "if you do not want to sit with us, then we'll move, because it was your table originally anyway."

I frowned. "Alice, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then sit with us."

I tried to stare her down. It didn't work.

"Fine," I uttered in resignation.

**Emmett's POV**

"Hello Emmett, I need you." The words were uttered to me by my demonic little sister as I stepped out of French class.

"What Alice?" I asked her suspiciously. This probably wasn't a good thing.

"Bella is going to sit with us today."

"That's nice, and has absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Of course it does!" She exclaimed, grabbing me and forcing me in the direction of the math department. "Bella is insecure and your wife just made everything so much worse. Now she doesn't think she's worthy of being around us."

I stopped and stared at her. "She's not unworthy, it's just that we're . . . different."

"I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't."

"I guess that would suck for her."

She nodded, "Yes it does, and that's why you're going to help make it up to her and convince her to sit with us at lunch today."

"Can't she just sit with someone else?"

"No one else would let her sit with them, even though she now looks spectacular. Now the girls are jealous of her, and I'm not sure Edward would take too kindly to Bella eating lunch on Mike's lap. She's planning on hiding and eating lunch in the library."

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. "Geez, okay, I'll help you, but you know, Rosalie's going to kill me."

Alice smiled brightly. "She'll get over it."

A/N: Okay, so it's the weekend and that means I can update to my hearts delight! So that means the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Tell me how you liked it.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: So, here it is, I know that you want more Bella/Edward moments, don't worry, they're coming soon. And thank you Forever Daydreaming for giving me my longest review ever. Wow, thank you guys so much, 26 reviews!

**Bella's POV**

I walked through the line with Alice and Emmett. They each got a piece of pizza and some fries. I got the same. It was time. We walked over to their table and I could sense the anger vibes coming from Rosalie. Edward was there as well. I looked at him and I could feel my heart accelerate.

I sat down next to Alice, and across from Edward.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said warmly, from the other side of the table.

"Hi guys," I said shyly, focusing on the peeling green paint instead of the angels themselves.

"So Bella," Alice asked me, "are you excited about tonight."

"Tonight?" I looked at her blankly.

"Our sleepover."

Rosalie visibly stiffened.

I had forgotten all about that.

"I can't go," I said quickly.

"Why not?"

"I . . . I um . . . I haven't asked Charlie, he wouldn't know where I was."

"You could just call him from our house, it'll be fun." Alice was practically bouncing in excitement.

"I don't know," I looked doubtfully at Rosalie.

Edward followed my gaze. "Rosalie," he prompted her.

"I'm sorry for my behavior on Wednesday Bella, it was nothing against you." She spit it out with so much venom, I wondered if she honestly thought I would be that stupid to take it for an apology.

Whatever, I wasn't going to go against her.

"Thank you Rosalie," I said quietly.

She nodded shortly at me.

"So Bella, why don't you tell us more about yourself." Emmett asked nicely.

Their beautiful golden eyes once again turned on me.

I shrunk back in my seat.

"There's not that much to tell."

"Why don't you tell us what kind of music you like Bella," Alice said with an evil smile.

I glared at her; she knew very well what kind of music I liked.

"Clair de Lune," I mumbled.

"Classical," Edward murmured in disbelief.

"That's weird," Emmett said in his naturally loud tone. "Eddie here loves the stuff, is addicted to it really."

Edward slapped the back of his head. "Don't call me Eddie." He looked down at my tray. "You should eat something Bella; you only have ten minutes left."

I reluctantly took a bite.

"Hey," I said after noticing something. "Why aren't you guys eating anything?"

"Oh," Jasper said, "I'm not hungry."

"Me either."

"I ate a big breakfast."

"Not hungry."

"I hate cafeteria food."

I looked suspiciously at their angelic faces and answers. They had to be the biggest group of habitual liars I had ever known.

"Sure."

"Bella," Alice said suddenly, "why don't you drive home and pick up your stuff, and then Edward can come and pick you up."

Edward looked at her swiftly.  
I sensed his internal turmoil at having to be anywhere with me.

"That's okay; I can drive to your house."

"No, Alice's right, you'd never be able to find it, after I drop off everyone, I'll come and pick you up."

I stared at Edward quizzically, to try to see what he was thinking, but his expression was unreadable. What was going on? Did he hate me, or didn't he? He was certainly trying to stay away from me. At least I thought he was.

After school, I drove home and then packed a small bag for the essentials, tooth brush, pajamas, retainer, the usual. I was just walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Jeez, he was fast. I went to the door, moving faster than normal, and tripped on the carpet. I went down with a hard thud. The door opened and Edward rushed in.

"Are you okay?" He picked me up gently and set me on the ground.

"I'm fine," I muttered, embarrassed.

He looked at me doubtfully, and then observed the door.

"You know, you should really keep that locked when you're home alone," he admonished me.

"Thank you dad," I said sarcastically, "I'll keep that in mind."

He grinned at me boyishly and I blinked. He was so beautiful. I was still staring at him as he raised one eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in the velvety tone on his.

I snapped out of it, and blushed.

"No, nothing."

Once we got into his car, he leaned over and snapped my seatbelt on for me.

"I can do that myself," I said, pretending to be upset, but was secretly in heaven that he got that close to me. I know, I'm pathetic.

"I know," he looked at me, his eyes smoldering, "I just wanted to."

I felt a weird burning sensation, and then realized it was my lungs, I forgot to breathe. I took a long strangled breath.

"Oh."

Putting the car in drive, we peeled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Whoa," I shouted, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to my house."

"At one hundred miles an hour?"

"Actually, we're at one hundred and ten miles per hour."

My eyes bugged. "Are you insane?"

He rolled his eyes. "No Bella, I'm a good driver."

"No one's this good," I choked out, as I watched. The car never left the center of the lane, staying perfectly straight. I swallowed fearfully as I watched the trees blur together.

He pulled into a long driveway leading up to a huge house. It was three stories tall and beautiful, with a veranda and terrace.

"Wow," I whispered.

He chuckled. "I'm sure Esme will be glad you like it."

"Esme is your mother?"

"My adoptive mother," he corrected. "But we think of her as our mom, yes."

"And your dad is a doctor?"

"Yes, he is a specialized surgeon, but occasionally, he does regular checkups and emergency room work as well."

He put the car in park. I unzipped my seat belt and opened the door. I tried to step out, but my feet got tangled in my bag straps and I fell forward, hitting my head on the car door.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, and rushed over to me.

I groaned and tried to disentangle myself unsuccessfully.

Edward swiftly freed me.

I was still a little disoriented as he swung me up into his strong, hard, cold arms.

"What are you doing," I demanded as soon as I regained my senses.

"Taking you inside, that was quite a number you did back there."

He was making fun of me, I could tell.

"I'm fine now, I can walk," I insisted.

"Actually," he countered with a broad smile, "it seems that you can't. I don't think I'll risk it."

He held me away from his body, touching me no more than he had to, like I was a disease. Well, no one had asked him to carry me; in fact, I had asked him not to.

He walked me inside and we were immediately were swarmed upon by the other Cullen members.

Alice rushed up to us.

"What did you do Edward?" She asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," he pleaded pathetically.

A woman walked over to us, who I assumed was Esme, with a concerned look on her face. She had soft, wavy, caramel hair, and was pale like all of the others. She looked beautiful, in a fairy tale respect.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked kindly. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," I insisted, glaring at Edward, "there's nothing wrong with me."

Edward returned my glare. "She hit her head on the car door when she tripped trying to get out. She's not okay; I can already see a bruise forming."

"Oh dear," Esme said, looking perplexed, "well, take her into the living room Edward, put her on the couch."

Nodding, he carried me into a spacious room that looked bigger than my whole house. I stared I awe at the beautiful wooden furniture and the soft ivory walls with the white carpet. There were three couches and a couple of chairs, plus a side table, and a TV. The TV and the equipment that went with it looked very expensive.

He laid me down on a rose colored sofa, and stood beside me.

Alice, Esme, and Jasper followed. Jasper stood a little apart from the others, a little farther than me.

"Why didn't you watch her closer Edward?" Alice chastised him.

"I'm not an invalid," I protested, this was a little ridiculous.

"I'm going to call Carlisle to check out her head, "it looks serious."

"It's nothing Edward," I said, "for heaven's sake, don't call your father and make him come look at my _bruise_."

"It's turning purple," he said feebly.

"That's what a bruise does, don't you bruise?"

He looked guilty for a fraction of a second, and then his face relaxed once more. What was that about?

"I'll go get your bag."  
As soon as he walked out of the room, I stood up and swayed a little, the blood rushed to my head.

"Steady there," Alice held my arm until I was okay.

"I'm sorry for that, I'm good now though."

"Are you sure," she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well in that case," her whole face brightened, "we can have a movie marathon!"

"A movie marathon?"

"Yeah, surely you've had one of those before."

"Well, I don't usually watch that much TV," I admitted sadly.

"What kind of movies have you seen?"

"Um . . ."

"Mission Impossible, Spiderman, Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Disney cartoons?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh my . . ."

"Do you even know any good actors?"

"Tom Cruise?"

"Okay," she looked at me, "that's good, how about, Heath Ledger, Matt Damon, Lindsay Lohan, Hilary Swank, Brad Pitt?"

I shrugged, "Nope, sorry."

"We have some serious work to do. Wait here," she motioned to the couch, "I'll be right back."

She came in a few minutes later with a bunch of blankets, two bowls of popcorn and some clothes. She tossed me the clothes.

"Put these on."

"I have pajamas," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and made a face. "Yes, I saw, and they were pretty pathetic too."

"They were not—hey, what do you mean were?"

"I disposed of them," she answered lightly.

"Disposed of them?"

"Yes, they're gone, don't worry, I did you a favor."

"Are you trying to tell me you threw away my pajamas?"

She beamed at me.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"So now I have no choice but to wear what you're giving me?"

"Yes."

"Great, where's your bathroom."

I headed in the direction she pointed to me and found an enormous bathroom. It was probably the size of my bedroom. It was then that I took a good look at what she had given me to wear. It was a pink silky nightgown. I looked at it in horror. Maybe it would look more decent when I put it on, I decided. I put it on. It had spaghetti straps and stopped about mid-thigh. Nope, in fact, it looked even more indecent.

"Bella, are you done yet," Alice asked impatiently.

"I'm not wearing this Alice."

"Yes you are."

Why did she always sound so sure of herself?

"Are you dressed at least?"

I stared at myself in the mirror. "I'm not sure you could call this dressed."

The door opened and Alice walked in and grabbed my clothes and walked out before I could stop her.

"Now you have to wear it."

I stared at her in shock. She had moved pretty fast.

"Alice," I called out to her, "it's only 4:30."

"It's a sleepover Bella, people wear pajamas at sleepovers."

"Then where are yours," I asked her desperately.

"I'm getting them Bella. Now go out and wait in the living room until I come back."

Uncomfortably, I crept around the hall, trying not to run in to anyone. I got to the living room and stood up straight suddenly at the astounding sight that was before me.

A/N: Oh my gosh, that was a really long one, I hope you appreciate it. Don't worry, I'll definitely update again sometime today. Review please.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love all of my reviewers (not like that). And here is the newest post. Hope you like it.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the living room. But it was completely different. The entire room was covered in blankets. Filled with them. Pillows also were there as well. The cabinets that surrounded the TV and sound system were open, and there had to be at least a thousand DVD's and videos in them.

"What," I breathed out, "how?"

Alice breezed into the room, wearing a cute two piece pajama outfit with snowmen on them. "I got the room ready for the party. Isn't this okay?"

I stood stunned, open-mouthed. "Oh yeah, I think it's okay."

"She smiled and then walked over to one of the cabinets. "Good, so what should we watch first?"

"Oh, I don't know, you pick."

"Okay," she ran her hand over the titles, searching for a good one. "How about . . . Cinderella?"

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Well, no," I admitted grudgingly, "but I have read the story."

She waved that off with her hand. "Oh, then it's definitely not the same, you couldn't have got the same experience just by reading the story," she picked it out of the cabinet. "We're watching it."

Shrugging I sat down on the floor, although it was so covered with blankets and pillows, it didn't feel like I was sitting on anything remotely hard.

"Let's start it."

We were about halfway through the movie when Edward walked into the room followed by a blond man a few years older than him. I blinked. He was just as gorgeous as the rest of them. He looked like a movie star.

He moved forward and reached out his hand. I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, Edward and Alice's father."

"Hi I'm Bella," I replied shyly.

"Now, I understand that you had quite a hit to your head a little while ago."

I shot an evil glare at Edward. "No, it wasn't anything."

"Well, regardless, I'd like to check it out and make sure, would that be okay?"

I looked to Alice, who just shrugged.

"I guess so. It really isn't a big deal though."

"Okay, well, if you'll sit on the couch here."

I stood up and took a step toward the couch.

"What?" I asked as I looked at Edward's open-mouthed expression. "What's wrong?"

Then I looked down, I had forgotten about Alice's inappropriate nightgown she had forced me into. His eyes had strayed to my legs.

Gasping, I reached down and yanked up a blanket and wrapped it around me. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Stupid Alice and her stupid clothing," I muttered under my breath, too low for anyone to hear. Edward's mouth upturned and I could swear he heard me, though I knew that was impossible.

The sun was starting to go down because it was nearly the beginning of December. The hazy glow the sun emitted as it sank low made Edward appear even more dreamlike and entrancing, almost unrealistic.

Carlisle examined my head and then shined a tiny flashlight in my eyes, examining my pupils. After a few moments, he was finished.

"Well Bella, I think you'll be fine. You'll only have a bump and some swelling, possibly a headache, nothing more. Your eyes aren't dilated, so you don't have a concussion. You should be good to go. If you do have any pain, just ask someone and they'll get you some Tylenol."

"Thanks," I said smugly and then looked at Edward with a look that said 'see I told you so.'

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella," Carlisle said.

"Same here," I murmured, embarrassed at his overt politeness.

Alice smiled slyly at me. "I'm going to go make some popcorn okay Bella?"

"Okay, that's fine."

After he and Alice left the room, I went back over to my place among the blankets.

To my surprise, Edward neatly sat himself beside me.

I looked at him in shock.

"Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No, but I thought . . ."

"Yes," he seemed frustrated.

"It was nothing."

"Obviously it was something Bella, or you wouldn't have started to say anything. What was it?"

"You probably won't like it," I warned him.

"Try me."

"Okay," I looked into his perfect golden eyes. "I thought that you hated me, and would detest the thought of me even being in your house."

He looked at me sadly. "Oh Bella."

"What?'

He reached out and ruffled my hair slightly. A shock ran through me at his touch. It felt delightfully good.

"You really don't see yourself at all do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

I stopped breathing. His hand, intensely cold, I noted ran across side of my face, tracing my lips. I drew in a ragged breath. This was not happening. It couldn't be. I was hallucinating. "You are the most infuriating, beautiful, self-conscious, insecure, brilliant, wonderful, surprising person I've ever met." It felt too good to be true. He was too good to be true.

I meant to laugh, but it came out more like a shudder of pleasure as he caressed my face. I tried to not focus on his beyond perfect face.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes," he murmured, staring at me, "I think I must be."

I blinked. Yep, this wasn't real. Maybe I fell asleep from the movie.

He chuckled lowly, "Say something."

"Um . . . I was wrong?"

"About what?"

"You were right, I did hit my head, and I probably should have got it checked out, I'm hallucinating after all, that can't be good."

Another laugh. I would kill to hear that beautiful sound again. No way a human made it. It was too perfect, like him. Strange but beautiful in it's perfection.

"You're not hallucinating, I just . . ." he grinned, "succumbed to peer pressure."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know."

I watched transfixed as he leaned down closer and closer to my face. Breathing was out of the question. Thinking was forgotten. All that was important was the proximity between his face and mine.

"Bella?" He breathed on my face.

I inhaled, he smelled delicious, indescribable.

"Yes," I choked out.

"Can I ask something of you?"

I swallowed. "Anything."

"Stay away from Mike Newton."

Just like that, the trance was broken. I jerked backwards, tangling myself in the blankets.

"What!"

I untangled myself, painfully slow.

"Just stay away from him; he's not good news exactly."

He seemed completely composed, whereas I felt like a mess. My heart was still beating ridiculously fast and I was sure my face was flushed. He obviously wasn't affected at all by me.

"Maybe I don't think he's that bad."

"He is."

I stared up into his disturbingly calm eyes. They were a deep, metallic golden color.

"I am the only one who decides who I associate with."

"Then decide to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Because he . . ." he started off impulsively and then quieted, embarrassed at something. "Because he's not a very good person."

"He seemed fine when I talked to him."

He snorted. "Of course he did, I can't believe you didn't see through that pathetic nice guy act."

"It wasn't an act."

Actually, I wasn't too sure about that. Lately I thought Mike had acted a little less . . . gentlemanly than Edward, until now. Now Edward was just acting like my dad when I so desperately wanted him to be more. I did not want a parental figure, I wanted . . .

Well, he certainly wasn't about to give that to me, I was an idiot to wish he would.

He crossed his arms.

"You are so gullible."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"I really don't relish fighting like a two year old."

How dare he?

"Well that's too bad, cause that's exactly how you're behaving."

"Just take my advice on this."

"No, if I want to be around Mike, I will. You certainly have no say in the matter."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I swear you are the most infuriating . . ." He drew off, too angry to finish.

"Good," I smiled meanly. "I'm glad to see I can produce some emotion from you."

"I have emotions."

"Oh really, I haven't seen a real surplus of them from knowing you, except for your anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues!"

"Yes," I smirked, "you do. You probably should get anger management. It shouldn't be too hard; your dad's a doctor."

"That's not funny."

I laughed, "I think it is."

"Mike just wants . . ."

"What, what does Mike want?"

"You, and I don't mean your personality."

"I don't believe you."

"He does, and that's why you need to stay away from him."

"Maybe I don't want to stay away from him."

"Ha, that's only because you don't know him, you have no idea what he's capable of."

"Oh and you do?"

"Yes," he admitted grimly. "I do know."

"Well, it's not like anyone else wants me. Why would you have a problem with that ridiculous notion?"

Eyes flaming, he moved suddenly, his mouth crushing mine. The feel of his icy lips upon mine, the taste, everything completely blew my senses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and greedily pulled him closer. His icy hands ran over the bare skin of my back and I shivered in bliss. I ran my fingers through his tousled bronze hair, something I'd been longing to do, and kissed him back.

Then, he pulled back. I drew in a breath, my chest heaving.

"That's why," he whispered unevenly.

"Oh."

I went to touch his hand, and he shied away from me. Suddenly self-conscious, I wrapped the blanket back around me. He didn't actually like me; he was just making a point. An absolutely devastating point.

"This can't happen." I got the feeling he was speaking more to himself, than to me.

"Why?" I whispered.

He looked at me grimly. "I wish I could say, but I can't. I wish we could do this, but we can't. I wish that had never happened, but it just did."

"I see, you were just making a point?"

"No I-"

"I understand perfectly," I wrapped the blanket tighter. "You just wanted to prove that there were other people out there beside Mike. Consider the point taken. I know you didn't mean to, but right now, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, so . . ."

He stood up swiftly. "Bella I-"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. It wasn't his fault I felt this way. "It's perfectly fine. I understand completely."

"No I don't think you do-"

I closed my eyes. "If I want to go out with Mike, you can't stop me," I said quietly.

"Ughh," he once again pinched the bridge of his nose and stormed out of the room.

"Bella, here's the popcorn."

I looked up as Alice walked cheerily into the room with two huge bowls of popcorn.

I smiled weakly. "Great thanks Alice."

"So, should we start the movie back up?"

"Sure."

This was some sleepover. As Alice started back up the movie and crawled into a comfortable position beside me I ran my fingers over my over-sensitized lips. That was my first kiss. And what a kiss it was. Too bad he didn't mean it.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Dang Mike just keeps getting in the way doesn't he? Don't you just hate when that happens? Review please.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I thought I'd give you a different take on the sleepover kiss, considering you all are Edward haters. Here it is, hope this explains poor Edward's actions.

**Edward's POV**

I stepped into the glaring fluorescent lights of the hospital. I was in the emergency room. Carlisle was working a half shift here. I knew he hated having to work regular hours. The only thing that kept him going home at all was Esme, and the fact that normal people needed sleep.

The registration clerk was typing on her computer as I walked up to her.

"Hello," I smiled a blinding smile.

She blinked, taken aback. I was used to it, and this time, I would use it to my advantage.

"Ca-can I help you?"

She stumbled through her speech.

"Yes, I need to speak to my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh," _that explains a lot_, "he's in with a patient, but I'll tell him you're here. I'll be right back."

My smile warmed. "I'll stay right here."

Sometimes it was worth it.

_My that is one delicious guy, I'm glad I came in tonight. _

Cringing I turned around to see a girl walk in with a very ill looking boy. How could she be thinking that about me when her boyfriend was obviously sick? Sometimes I believed I would never understand humans.

I smiled slightly to myself, especially Bella. She was so out of the ordinary and unpredictable. But, I admitted ruefully, that was half of what I loved about her.

"Edward?"

Carlisle appeared in the doorway, in a white lab coat.

"Carlisle, when do you get off work?"

He was instantly concerned. _What is it Edward? Has something happened? What do you need?_

"Nothing like that, just, I was bringing Bella over to our house for Alice and she sort of . . ." I moved my hands trying to find the right words, "got tangled and fell out of the car, hitting her head on the door and now it's bruising pretty bad and I just . . ."

Carlisle smiled. "You just want me to check and make sure that she's okay?"

I breathed out. "Yes."

"I'll be done in twenty minutes, wait for me and I'll come with you."

Though it was faintly disturbing waiting for Carlisle, with the clerk and the girl with the sick boyfriend thinking uncomfortable thoughts about me, I waited for him.

He came out precisely on the dot. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and walked out with him.

Once we got to the house, I was strangely nervous, no, not nervous, more like anxious. Yes, that was the emotion, but why? I was only going home.

When we walked into the living room, Jasper was sitting at the dining room table.

_Hello there Edward, anxious to see Bella much?_

_That_ was it? I was anxious to see Bella?

I could hear the video from the dining room. It was Cinderella, one of Alice's favorites. She was obsessed with the movie and the whole concept of the story.

I grinned to myself, as I heard her saying the lines of the movie in her head before they were said, reciting them with ease. Without thinking, I tried to listen to Bella's thoughts on the movie, before I remembered I couldn't hear her.

That was annoying.

_Edward, you're so caring and worried, it's cute._

I growled at Alice softly.

Carlisle and I walked into the room, and Alice smoothly paused the movie. Bella turned and saw Carlisle. She seemed just as awestruck of him as she had all of us.

Carlisle shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, Edward and Alice's father."

"Hi I'm Bella," she replied shyly.

"Now, I understand that you had quite a hit to your head a little while ago."

I smirked as she tried to look at me threateningly. It wasn't threatening, if anything, it was adorable.

_I feel that Edward_, a warning voice came from the dining room.

"No, it wasn't anything."

"Well, regardless, I'd like to check it out and make sure, would that be okay?"

She glanced at Alice for reassurance.

"I guess so. It really isn't a big deal though."

"Okay, well, if you'll sit on the couch here."

She stood up and I lost the ability to think. She was in a short, and I do emphasize on the short, pink nightgown with slender shoulder straps. I tried to pull up my gaze from her amazing legs, but my brain wasn't working as well as it normally did.

"What?" She asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

She glanced down and realized what she was wearing. She seemed horrified, and had obviously forgotten her attire.

_Edward, what is going on in there, because the emotions I'm reading aren't exactly the best right now. I'm about to go crazy._

I couldn't even respond to Jasper.

Hearing her gasp, I managed to pull my focus back on her lovely face. She yanked a blanket around herself and went to the couch. I heard Carlisle's quiet chuckle and caught Alice's smug expression. She planned this, I was sure of it.

"Stupid Alice and her stupid clothing," she muttered under her breath.

I smiled; she certainly wasn't in that outfit of her own volition.

Carlisle examined her, talking to me with his thoughts, assuring me that everything was fine with her head. After he finished, he told Bella the same thing. I personally thought that the contusion looked serious. I didn't know how anyone else could just brush it off, but I trusted Carlisle.

"Well Bella, I think you'll be fine. You'll only have a bump and some swelling, possibly a headache, nothing more. Your eyes aren't dilated, so you don't have a concussion. You should be good to go." He paused as if that was going to be it, and then he saw the look on my face. "If you do have any pain, just ask someone and they'll get you some Tylenol."

That was better. I hated the thought of her being in any discomfort at all.

"Thanks," she said smugly and then looked at Edward with a triumphant look.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella," Carlisle said.

"Same here," she replied, shy again.

Alice smiled slyly at her. "I'm going to go make some popcorn okay Bella?"

_Enjoy this time I'm giving you Edward, do whatever you need to do._

"Okay, that's fine."

After Carlisle and Alice left the room, she sat back down on her original position on the floor.

She seemed surprised when I joined her, sitting right next to her. My actions surprised me to. I just didn't want to leave her yet. It was an odd compulsion I'd never had before. As I thought for a minute, I took a small breath to test my strength. It was still strong, but not as overpowering as before. It made me hopeful. Maybe the more I was around her, the less I would have to fight myself. Then . . .

No, that was too much to hope for, I shouldn't have those thoughts.

She was still looking at me, shocked.

"Do you mind?"

She shook her head, causing her silky hair to swing around her face. "No, but I thought . . ."

"Yes," normally I wouldn't have to wait to find out what the person was holding back. This was really, really annoying.

"It was nothing."

"Obviously it was something Bella, or you wouldn't have started to say anything. What was it?" She wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"You probably won't like it," she said in a clear warning to me.

"Try me."

"Okay," she stared, as if transfixed by my eyes, "I thought that you hated me, and would detest the thought of me even being in your house."

**Alice's POV**

When I left the room, I went to set with Jasper and listen in. That was one of the great things about being a vampire. You had awesome hearing. Pretty soon, Emmett came in.

"What are you two doing?"

"Eavesdropping," I replied carelessly.

"On who?"

"Edward and Bella."

"Oh, can I stay too?"

Jasper shrugged, "Sure, but be quiet, it's just getting good."

"Sure thing bro."

**Edward's POV**

I looked at her. My poor Bella. She shouldn't feel that way. "Oh Bella."

_Oh, how cute, that is sad about the girl, are you going to tell her she's special to you too?_

Emmett, I should have known they'd be listening.

"Shut up and stay out of the conversation." I warned him low enough that Bella wouldn't even hear me.

"What?'

Bella once again had my undivided attention. I caught myself staring at her hair again. I wondered if it was really as soft as it looked. It looked really soft.

I couldn't help myself; I watched helplessly as I reached out and mussed her hair softly, so I could feel it. I was right; it was just as soft, actually softer, just like silk.

"You really don't see yourself at all do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Once I started touching her, I couldn't stop. I was addicted to touching her, just as I was addicted to her blood. I ran my hand over her milky white skin on her face, and began tracing her full, beautiful lips. I should probably stop, but I wasn't. For once, I didn't think before I spoke, it just came out as I muttered my true thoughts. "You are the most infuriating, beautiful, self-conscious, insecure, brilliant, wonderful, surprising person I've ever met."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes," I agreed with her wholeheartedly, "I think I must be."

She blinked. She looked utterly perturbed about something.

I chuckled lowly, "Say something."

"Um . . . I was wrong?"

"About what?"

"You were right, I did hit my head, and I probably should have got it checked out, I'm hallucinating after all, that can't be good."

Hallucination. That was funny. I was the one dreaming of a person too perfect to be real. Maybe it was a nightmare after all, this person wasn't for me, couldn't be for me . . .

"You're not hallucinating; I just . . ." I grinned and thought of the audience in the dining room, and added recklessly, "succumbed to peer pressure."

I heard quiet snorts and laughter from the other room.

She looked at me questioningly.

"You don't want to know."

I got the craziest notion just then. It was probably a very stupid idea. But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed plausible. Maybe I could distract her with me and take care of the Newton problem.

"Bella?" I whispered softly to her, leaning closer.

She inhaled my purposely enticing scent.

"Yes," she could barely get that out.

"Can I ask something of you?"

She swallowed. I had her now; there was no way she could refuse me. I didn't have to read her mind to know that. "Anything."

"Stay away from Mike Newton."

Her expression changed from dreamy to indignant in three seconds flat, impressive for a human. This wasn't going quite how I planned it. Groans erupted from the adjacent room.

**Back at the Dining Room.**

Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?"

He glanced at Jasper who was looking disgustedly at the living room.

"Seriously, did Edward just do that? I mean come on, what is going on in there. I thought he was finally going to take a step up in the world and then he goes and pulls something like that. I hope that Bella girl gives it to him good."

Alice laughed, "Oh don't worry, I think we've all been underestimating Bella just a little bit when it comes to disappointment, at least, about some things.

Jasper laughed. "I can feel her emotions now."

Emmett grinned, "Maybe I'll like her after all, Eddy needs someone to put him in his place.

**Edward's POV**

"What!"

She extracted herself from me and I felt a loss. I hadn't realized how good she felt with me until she wasn't.

I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Just stay away from him; he's not good news exactly."

She took on a rebellious look.

"Maybe I don't think he's that bad."

"He is."

She stared at me, sizing me and then with a surprisingly strong tone said, "I am the only one who decides who I associate with."

Good.

"Then decide to stay away from him."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Because he . . ." how could I say this in a way that was appropriate for her? "Because he's not a very good person."

"He seemed fine when I talked to him."

She couldn't be that oblivious, she seemed a lot more perceptive than that.

"Of course he did, I can't believe you didn't see through that pathetic nice guy act."

"It wasn't an act."

She seemed a little bit unsure of what she was saying now. Perfect, she was just caught up in the moment, maybe she would see through the playboy.

"You are so gullible."

"I am not!"

It was quite funny to see her this mad.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"I really don't relish fighting like a two year old."

"Well that's too bad, cause that's exactly how you're behaving."

She was getting me off subject, how could she always do this, make me act like this?

"Just take my advice on this."

"No, if I want to be around Mike, I will. You certainly have no say in the matter."

I pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I swear you are the most infuriating . . ."

"Good," she smiled evilly, "I'm glad to see I can produce some emotion from you."

That was pushing it.

"I have emotions." Even though they aren't entirely human.

"Oh really, I haven't seen a real surplus of them from knowing you, except for your anger issues."

_She's got you there bro. You have been a little withdrawn for the past oh say 70 years._

Yeah, I was the one with the short fuse.

"I don't have anger issues!"

"Yes," she smirked, "you do. You probably should get anger management. It shouldn't be too hard; your dad's a doctor."

_Oh my gosh Eddie, this girl is too much. I love her; she is so burning you right now. Right on Bella! I thought you said she was shy._

Emmett would pay after this.

"That's not funny."

She laughed and I found myself distracted. I loved her laugh. "I think it is."

I sighed, irritated, why wouldn't she just listen and understand me and what I was trying to warn her about.

"Mike just wants . . ."

Why did she chose now of all times to behave impertinently.

"What, what does Mike want?"

"You, and I don't mean your personality."

She closed her eyes childishly.

"I don't believe you."

"He does, and that's why you need to stay away from him."

"Maybe I don't want to stay away from him."

"Ha, that's only because you don't know him, you have no idea what he's capable of."

"Oh and you do?"

My mind flashed to those horrid thoughts imprinted in my mind still.

"Yes, I do know."

"Well, it's not like anyone else wants me. Why would you have a problem with that ridiculous notion?"

How could she think that? She was so desirable. I was staring at her lips. If she had any idea the appeal she held, just for me . . . I lost all sense as I started leaning toward her face, her beautiful, perfect face. I wanted to touch her again so badly. I wanted to show her that she was worth so much more than she thought she was. And there was only one way I could think of showing her. I kissed her, letting my feelings flow through me as I did, feeling her warm, soft lips part slightly as they met with mine. I held my thirst in check as it doubled as I kissed her, inhaling her scent. It was stupid and risky I knew, but now that I started, I didn't want to stop. She tasted so good, and not in the blood sense. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I allowed her to pull me closer. Not able to help myself, I ran my hands over her perfect, warm, shoulders, she felt heavenly, that was the only way I could describe it. She ran her fingers through my hair and I sensed I couldn't hold out any more, there was only so far I could push my self control before I went too far and it got dangerous. That thought completely sobered me. Of course, I was always dangerous. Always. Why would I endanger this perfect being? This was the most awful thing I could do, ruin her, kill her. I needed to stay away from her and remain her distant friend. That was what I needed to keep in context.

I pulled back as she gasped for air.

I still needed to get my point across. "That's why," I whispered, my voice breaking a little as I spoke. That was odd, I didn't expect to be affected by the kiss, actually, I didn't expect to kiss her at all.

"Oh."

She went to touch my hand, and I moved away from her. I couldn't let her get comfortable around me, feel safe around me.

"This can't happen." I whispered gently.

"Why?" she whispered back.

There were so many ways I wished I could reply to that. "I wish I could say, but I can't. I wish we could do this, but we can't. I wish that had never happened, but it just did."

Her emotions became stoical and it just about broke my heart in two.

"I see, you were just making a point?"

I wasn't using our chemistry to make a point. It was suddenly urgent she understood that.

"No I-"

"I understand perfectly," she wrapped the blanket tighter. "You just wanted to prove that there were other people out there beside Mike. Consider the point taken. I know you didn't mean to, but right now, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, so . . ."

I never meant to force myself on her; at least, I hadn't thought I had. I felt terrible.

I stood up swiftly. "Bella I-"

She avoided my eyes. "It's perfectly fine. I understand completely." She was talking just like she had at the party with Alice, completely self derogatory. I couldn't stand when she treated herself like that, acted like it was perfectly acceptable for someone to reject her. She didn't understand this was for her, for her safety, no matter how much I wanted it to.

"No I don't think you do-"

"If I want to go out with Mike, you can't stop me," she said quietly.

She seriously was still thinking about Mike, she still _liked_ him?

"Ughh," I stormed out of the room.

I passed Alice as I went out of the room.

_Edward, sometimes you are so clueless._

What was she talking about? Didn't she know everything I did was for a perfectly good reason? What could I be clueless about?

I walked past the dining room. Jasper and Emmett were waiting there for me.

Jasper looked exhausted like he'd spent all of his strength and Emmett was looking at me sadly.

_Edward, you had her, don't act like that. I can see now. I'm not confused anymore. I can tell, she's like, your missing piece or something. You're not going to find someone like that again. Don't keep pushing her away._

"You don't understand, it's not safe for her to be with me."

They didn't answer, just looked at me sadly.

As I was climbing the stairs at human pace, I heard Emmett's thoughts float into my mind.

_You're going to lose her if you're not careful little bro._

A/N: So hopefully, you understand where Edward's coming from. I might update again today, since I've been neglecting you guys. It might be late though. So review and tell me what you thought.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, first of all, I forgot to tell you this in my last update, but I officially got my highest number of reviews ever! (On a chapter) 37 REVIEWS!!! I know, I am completely thrilled. I want to thank all of you for reviewing me and putting real effort into the reviews. I basically have an idea for this story but some of it has changed now due to the very helpful reviews of many. That just goes to show how helpful they really are, so please review this one too. By the way, while I was writing this one, I was listening to _Guilty_ by Blue. Read and enjoy. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

I tried to act normal for Alice as we continued watching Cinderella. Actually, Alice was right; it was a bit different watching the story than reading it. I was a little bit afraid of the reason for watching it though. Every so often, we would come to a crucial point in the story and I would catch Alice staring pointedly at me. I think she was trying to get me to make a connection. Then the part about the fairy came in and she preened. Oh no, I thought, I'm getting it now. She sees herself as the fairy. Great. Let me guess, that makes me the decrepit spinster girl. I refused to let my mind stray to who Alice thought my prince was. No way.

As the dark took over, we didn't turn on any lights, so it was really dark with only the glow of the TV illuminating the room. As the movie ended and the prince kissed her, I could swear I heard Alice sigh in satisfaction.

Jumping up, she popped out the tape.

"So, what should we watch now Bella?"

"Umm . . ." I really wasn't a good movie expert, I'd never heard of half of the movies they had.

"Oh hey Emmett, Edward, Jasper, do you guys want to watch a movie with us?"

I turned and saw them in the doorway.

"Sure Alice, I don't mind if I do." Emmett came in and sat down a few spaces beside me. Jasper slowly walked over and started perusing the movie titles with Alice. Only Edward hesitated. He was starting at me, I could tell that much from the light. It was like he was asking my approval.

I shrugged toward him.

"It's your choice, your house."

He came in and sat down right beside of me, the opposite side of where Alice had been sitting. The TV light was illuminating his pale skin, making him look surreal in the faint, white glow.

It was like I was hypersensitive. I could feel him next to me; it was almost like it was electricity zapping between us. I stole a glance at him. His golden eyes were glowing in the dark, just like a cat's. They flashed toward me.

"Bella, how about I Know What You Did Last Summer?"

"I've never seen it," I murmured, still captured by Edward's gaze.

"You _have_ to see it then," Alice stressed as she started it.

The commercials started going on as Emmett spoke excitedly.

"Geez Bella, where have you been? This is a classic movie, I love it."

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Do you want to give me an overview?"

I could see his smile from his bright teeth. "Love to. Okay, so it's about these four kids and they party and then drive home and they think they killed a person and they try to get rid of the evidence. Then like the next summer later, someone keeps sending them notes and stuff telling them that they know what they did last summer, basically terrorizing them. And then the person starts killing them all!"

"Um, Alice," I said timidly, "did I mention, I get really scared of horror movies?"

She giggled. "Nope, must have slipped your mind. Oh well, it's already on."

Sure enough, the picture went black and then came on.

Great, I was sure to be terrified, and it was really black in here.

It was basically just like Emmett had described it. As we were watching, he added commentary as we were watching it like, 'oh no way that's real,' 'totally fake,' or 'watch this Bella, the blood spurts fifty feet.'

When the fisherman guy jumped out with a huge silver hook, I gave a yelp of fear and jumped, grasping onto someone's arm. They reassuringly hugged me against them. With a pounding heart, I looked up and realized just who I was clutching so tightly.

Edward was grinning at me softly, an unfathomable look in his eyes.

Quickly I jerked away from him.

"Sorry," I muttered, "it scared me."

"That's okay, you did warn Alice after all."

I turned my attention back to the movie, and tried to forget how it felt to have his cold arms around me.

**Edward's POV**

I felt her tense beside me and then grab a hold of me. It was pure bliss to have her trembling fingers wrap around my arm. Reassuringly, I wrapped my arms around her tiny warm body until she calmed down. Then her body tensed once again, as if a thought came to her. She looked up slowly at me. I think she wasn't quite aware of who she was attacking in fear until that moment.

She sprang away from me.

"Sorry, it scared me."

"That's okay, you did warn Alice after all."

I tried to not show how much her rejection of me hurt.

She resumed watching the movie, jumping in fear occasionally, and on two memorable occasions, screaming loudly. Emmett and Jasper chuckled to themselves. I wondered how much she would scream if she knew there were scarier things in the room with her right now than the movie.

As it ended, Alice put in Emmett's favorite, Spiderman.

Towards the end of that movie, Bella started to look a little sleepy, but Alice insisted we start another one.

As it played, Bella's eyes began to drop and she blinked more often, her head tilting slowly to one side.

Despite all of the warnings, it came as a complete shock when Bella fell into my lap, completely asleep and oblivious.

I stared at her, my eyes wide.

I wasn't used to this personal closeness. It had been too long; I was completely unprepared for this. I stared at the others in shock.

**Alice's POV**

I watched with hidden glee as Bella fell asleep on Edward. I saw this coming, but it was even better seeing it in person.

He looked positively scared to have her small body on his, almost as though he was afraid to touch her, to have her touching him. He gave us a wide-eyed expression. He looked like a startled deer. And I would know I've seen a lot of them.

I almost thought for a minute he would jump up and run away from her. He was afraid, afraid of her, and afraid of what he was feeling, I could tell. Jasper and I exchanged a knowing glance. I was sure he knew what Edward was feeling and why.

He was still undecided about what to do with Bella when she sighed and gripped his shirt with a strong grasp.

"Edward," she sighed.

A blink of uncertainty entered his face. He looked so tenderly at her, that I knew he would never hurt this girl. He wouldn't let himself. Gently and carefully, he gathered her in his arms, and rested against the couch, holding her on his lap, and covering her up with blankets. She sighed again and snuggled into him.

Jasper released a shuddering breath. I could only imagine the feelings that Edward was giving off right now.

I smiled gently as Emmett, Jasper, and I watched them hesitantly, watching our brother fall in love.

A/N: Tell me how you liked it. Bet you didn't see that coming. Review please!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, so some things to clear up. First off, I just want to reassure everyone that this story is not ending anytime soon. There are just way too many things that need to happen. I have so many ideas for this story. So never fear. This wasn't an ending, more like a beginning. Next on my list . . . Bella wasn't affected by the scary movie with Mike and Jake but technically, that wasn't really her true personality, she was an empty person, a shell of her former self, so this is my take on Bella's true reactions. Lastly, I'm really sorry to have to do what I'm about to. You'll realize it soon enough. Please don't hate me, it was just necessary, trust me. Enjoy!

**Edward's POV**

I held her through the entire night, oblivious to everything except the angel in my arms. Her every stir, every breath, every heartbeat I was aware of.

With every soft word she uttered, and every sigh she emitted, it clenched my dormant heart painfully. Painful because I knew she could never be mine.

Her face was so angelic and innocent. How could an angel like that belong with a monster like me? How could I mar her beauty?

As light filtered in through the window, she began to rouse.

I started to panic again. What would she think if she found me holding her? Especially after I forced myself on her last night.

It caused me a physical ache to lay her down, away from me. Covering her up with a few blankets, I went into the kitchen, where Esme was standing, frowning at a package of oatmeal, a carton of eggs, and a loaf of bread. There were various utensils spread out around the bar.

"Need some help?"

In response, she laughed and threw me an apron.

**Bella's POV**

I heard a murmur of voices, and a passage of sounds. Drowsily, I lifted my lids halfway. Holy cow! I flicked my eyes open.

"Emmett," I gasped, clutching my chest. "What are you doing?"

His face, inches from mine grinned before he pulled back, giving me some breathing room.

"Well Bella, you were just so interesting, it's been a long time since I've watched someone sleep."

What?

I stared at him blankly.

"Emmett," a sharp voice cut through my confusion.

A strange look passed his face, and his body tensed.

"Uh I mean . . . it's been a long time since I've . . . heard someone talk in their sleep." He finished the rest quickly.

My eyes narrowed, he was obviously hiding—talk in their sleep!?!

My face flooded with color.

"I didn't . . . what I mean to say is . . ." I miserably put my face in my hands. "Did I say anything embarrassing?"

Emmett looked at me comfortingly. "Oh no Bells, it wasn't embarrassing for me at all."

Somehow, I already felt close to Emmett, in that big brother, protective sort of way. Not like the way I felt about Edward, I didn't see him as a brother figure at all. I wished I did. That would make the fact that he didn't want me and I didn't deserve him so much easier to swallow. I smiled; I had been known to talk in my sleep occasionally. I was grateful I hadn't said anything about Edward, I had been dreaming about him again last night.

"_I_ wasn't embarrassed at all by it," Emmett continued musing, "Edward on the other hand, well, that's the closest I think I've ever seen him to blushing."

"No!" I dropped my head in my hands.

"Yes," Emmett continued gleefully, softly patting my head. "And the buttons . . ." he trailed off menacingly.

Buttons, what buttons? I wracked my mind, trying to find any mention of buttons in my dreams. I couldn't remember dreaming anything about buttons. What had I _said_?

"You really go into such detail Bells. You know, you're much more observant than you appear, why, you even described the buttons as you undid Eddie's shirt."

My eyes froze, widened in terror.

"Oh Emmett," Alice scoffed as she strolled into the room, "stop lying to Bella. I think she's about to have a heart attack." She turned to me. "Bella, you did not, at any time talk about taking off Edward's clothing."

I sighed in relief. "So I didn't sleep talk?"

"Oh no, you did, you just didn't talk about clothes. You did say Edward's name."

"A lot," Emmett interjected.

The redness came back, though not as deep.

"Somewhat," Alice corrected, her mouth frowning. Then, she did something strange. Her face went blank, vacant. What was wrong with her?

"Alice," I said nervously. "Alice?"

Seconds later, her eyes refocused and she snapped back into it.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What happened?"

"I was . . . in a daze. Yeah, I was in a daze. Anyway, we need to go get ready."

"Get ready?"

"Of course, the big game's tonight."

Oh yeah, the opening basketball game of the season. I had forgotten about that. Mike had told me yesterday. Apparently he was trying to break some record, and people thought that he would tonight.

"I wasn't going."

"Well I'm going, I want you to come with me, will you, please," she looked at me with angelic eyes. Dang it. If only I could withstand her wheedling. If only I had a good reason to not go. If only I really didn't want to lose this new friend and disappoint her.

My shoulders dropped a couple of inches and her golden eyes brightened, sensing me weakening.

"When?"

She gasped, jumping up and down, clasping her hands together. "This is so great." She turned to Emmett. "Tell Edward and Esme we'll be an hour." She paused for a second. "Or two."

I gulped. What could possibly take two hours?

"Edward, Esme?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "They're making breakfast for you."

What? "Alice, they don't have to-" I was immediately embarrassed. "I don't want to impose on you."

Alice smiled slightly, "Don't let Esme here that, or she'll do even more for you. We don't usually have friends over." She stared pointedly at the kitchen and said loudly. "You must be _really_ special."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, good thing you're giving them extra time, I can hear Edward cursing from in here."

Two hours later, I staggered down the stairs in new tennis shoes, low rider jeans, and a Forks High Spirit shirt. Alice's closet was the size of my room. I had no idea why she had clothes for me in there, but when I questioned her, all she would say was that she saw it and knew it would look great on me. She obviously wasn't going to tell me the truth.

The shirt was tight on me because Alice had ripped the sides and then tied them back together tighter, putting a red shirt on under it.

"You can't even see it," I had protested, "there's no need for me to wear that too."

She had just grinned mysteriously and said, "You'll see."

When I walked into the kitchen I stared in shock. Could this family do nothing in moderation? The whole table was covered in breakfast foods.

"Um . . ."

Esme was standing there beaming at me.

"Sit, sit," she urged me, pulling up a chair.

I sat down and then looked from Esme to Alice. Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Aren't you going to-?"

"We already ate earlier," Alice said.

"Then what," I choked. "All this . . ."

Esme smiled sheepishly. "Well, we weren't sure what you liked."

Afterwards, I went upstairs and got my overnight bag, attempting let my hair fall in my face then remembering. Alice had put my hair in a loose messy bun. It was quite a job; I had a lot of hair.

I grabbed my bag and ran hurried down the stairs, hurrying because I was sure that Alice was waiting on me, and I didn't want to keep her waiting. I forgot for a second that running wasn't my best attribute. My tennis shoe caught the edge of the carpeted stairs and I plummeted forward. I let out a squeak of surprise as two hands gripped my sides securely and hauled me back against them.

I turned around. "Sorry about that Edward," I muttered, he of course would have to catch me. With the blush on my face, and the way my heart was pounding, I swallowed. The stir of adrenaline that was not from the fall quickened my breath. Maybe it would have been better if I had fallen.

"Anytime Bella."

His quiet voice reverberated again and again in my mind, as he spoke nothing else. Releasing me, he stepped away. I carefully made my way down the stairs and was concentrating so hard on not noticing the fact that his eyes were burning holes in my back, I ran into Alice.

"Whoa there Bella."

"Sorry." Could I get any more clumsy and absentminded?

"That's okay." She looked up at Edward, her eyes mischievous. "You look great Bella, doesn't she look great Edward?"

I couldn't help myself; I turned to see if he was forcing it.

The corners of his mouth upturned, as though he knew exactly what Alice was pulling. "You look beautiful Bella."

His soft, velvety tone dazed me for a minute.

I gave him a quick nod and, despite my previously bad experience, I hurried out the door. Anything to get away from making myself more ridiculous.

Alice drove me home, chattering about the game, and Mike's big night, which, she confided in me, she new that he was going to break the record.

"I just have this feeling," she said with a big smile.

She dropped me off with a warning not to do anything to mess with my clothes or hair. Dutifully, I saluted to her and she sped off. When I came in, Charlie was watching the game. I put my old clothes in the washer and told him I was home. I got a distracted hello, and I trudged up to my room. Putting in a CD, I got out a book and started to read.

A few hours later, I heard a car horn, and I bounded down the stairs, caught my hip on the corner of our table, and on a last minute thought, brought my book, _Jane Eyre_.

Alice waved excitedly at me from the driver's seat of the Volvo. I climbed into the passenger seat, rubbing my leg and it closed with an ominous click.

If only I knew what events would come.

A/N: 64 reviews! Seriously, you guys are the best ever. If I get back from shopping I might update again. The next few chapters are going to be very exciting. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, it's been a while, but this was a crucial chapter and I didn't want to rush through it and screw it up. Read and _Enjoy_!

**Bella's POV**

Both teams were in their shiny warm-up uniforms, shooting and doing lay-ups when we walked in. Alice started directing me across the gym.

"Um, Alice? Where are we going?"

"To find a seat."

"Why don't we sit up there?" I pointed to the upper compartment of the bleachers that was kind of shadowy. That way I could just disappear in the crowd.

"Bella, we can't go up there for two reasons: one because I made you look too good to be hidden away from everyone, and two because that's where people go to make out, among other things.

"Oh," I said and then dropped my protests.

"Here we are." She pulled me until I sat down beside her.

"Alice, really, did we have to sit on the bottom row?"

"Yes."

I started to say something, but was cut off with her squeal of excitement.

"Oooh they're here."

They? Who was here?

I looked across the gym and saw Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all standing in the doorway, obviously looking for Alice.

She jumped up and then lay down her jacket. "Save these seats for us Bella, I'll be right back."

"Okay," I replied as she skipped off.

I heard the people sitting close to me whispering to each other.

"_Dude, the Cullens showed up."_

"_I've never seen them at a game yet."_

"_I know, me either, look at them, they look out of place here. Are they Goth or something?"_

I shook my head. The only reason the Cullens looked out of place was because they were so beautiful they outshone everyone else.

Still shaking my head at the ridiculous conversation, I pulled out my book and started to read.

"Hey look out!"

The voice hit me before the ball did, right in my face.

I slammed back into the bleachers.

"Ouch," I groaned and sat back up. The offending ball rolled away unscathed.

I felt my nose, nope, it wasn't broken.

"I'm so sorry—Bella."

The person broke off; I looked up to see Mike staring at me, his face happy.

"Hey I'm glad you came."

He sat down beside me, right where Alice had sat.

"Here's your book." He looked at me strangely. "Are you seriously reading at a game?"

I tried to laugh, but it caught in my throat and sounded kind of weird.

"Well, the game hasn't started yet."

"Huh, that's still weird."

I couldn't keep myself from noticing how much younger Mike looked than Edward. Not in the age sense, but in the maturity, the air about him.

"So," he brushed some loose strands of hair out of my face, "are you going to watch me break the record."

"What is the record you're trying to beat?"

"The most three point goals in a career. I only have to make six." He rolled his eyes as if it was no big deal.

"Isn't that a lot of shots to make in one game?"

He shrugged and leaned closer to me. "Not for me it isn't and tonight I'll be even better, because every shot I make will be for you Bella."

"And," he continued a little cocky, "after I break the record, there's going to be a party at my house, are you coming?"

"Umm . . ." my eyes went to Alice who was literally holding back a very angry looking Edward.

"Hey," Mike took a hold of my chin and moved it back so I was looking at him. "Don't pay attention to Cullen. He just is trying to act all tough cause he doesn't want me to go out with you. I think he is just trying to prove that he's better than me by going out with you, but Bella," he looked deeply into my eyes with his baby blue ones, "I would never do something like that to you. I really like you. You're special. And hot," he added, letting his grip on my chin go as his hand trailed down my neck. I swallowed; his touch wasn't like Edward's. But if Edward was just trying to date me to prove a point to Mike . . .

That would make sense.

"Mike," I heard the coach shout at him as the team was running in to huddle up before the game started.

"I'll see you after, at the party, you're coming right?"

"Mike get over here now!"

"I'll think about it."

Mike just grinned and shook his head stubbornly. "Tell me that you're coming."

"I'm giving you three seconds to get over here Newton."

The coach's vein in his forehead was throbbing.

"Mike," I said weakly.

The coach started counting.

"One."

"Nope, not leaving till you tell me."

"Well . . ."

"Two."

"Mike, you're going to get into trouble," I hissed at him.

"Don't care."

"Fine I'll go," I said hurriedly, watching the furious coach out of the corner of my eye.** (A/N: and I know, a little bit of John Tucker action here)**

"Great, see you there," Mike said, before sprinting over to the team huddle. I watched him get viciously yelled at. Wow, he did that so I would agree to go to his party; he must really like me after all. I guessed Alice hadn't been lying about everything.

**Edward's POV**

We walked into the brightly lit gym. I immediately started searching for Bella. Alice, I mean Alice, that was who I was searching for.

I soon found my slightly unstable sister bouncing in her seat and motioning over to us. Jasper saw her and unknowingly sent out waves of love and lust to everyone.

I could hear her conversation with Bella from across the gym.

"Oooh they're here."

She looked confused until her eyes lit upon us.

"Save these seats for us Bella, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Bella agreed. I saw her look angry and then pleasantly tolerant. I frustratedly sighed. Why couldn't I hear what she was thinking? She always left me completely in the dark. I watched as she picked up a book and started to read. I smiled to myself, only Bella would think reading literature was completely normal for a basketball game.

Alice came up to me. "Edward, you can't stop this, so don't even try, it needs to happen."

I stared at her. "Stop what?"

"Hey look out!"

My head snapped up as I watched Mike chase fruitlessly the ball that seconds later hit Bella smack in the head.

I couldn't believe that idiot hurt her. My hands clenched into fists at my sides. I started to go over to see if she was okay.

"Ouch," I heard her groan.

"I'm so sorry—Bella." Obviously Newton didn't even know who he just injured.

I watched silently as his whole demeanor changed. His body language became more seductive and inviting as he sat down.

"Hey I'm glad you came."

_I'm really glad,_ he glanced over at me and smirked._ This is even more promising. Cullen's here. I hope he enjoys seeing me beat him tonight._

"Here's your book." _Why the heck does she have a book_? "Are you seriously reading at a game?"

"Well, the game hasn't started yet."

_Okay, so she's a little bit of a freak. I can handle that, after all, she's still hot._

"Huh, that's still weird."

She tilted her head then, and seemed to be appraising Mike, examining him. I didn't like that one bit.

"So," he murmured, touching her hair and face, "are you going to watch me break the record."

"What is the record you're trying to beat?"

"The most three point goals in a career. I only have to make six." He rolled his eyes as if it was no big deal.

"Isn't that a lot of shots to make in one game?"

_This will be a great opportunity to impress her with my awesome skill._

He shrugged and leaned closer to me. "Not for me it isn't and tonight I'll be even better, because every shot I make will be for you Bella."

_Chicks love that sort of stuff._

"And," he continued a little cocky, "after I break the record, there's going to be a party at my house, are you coming?"

_We can do a lot of things after the game. If everything goes according to plan dancing won't be the only thing we're doing. Eat that Cullen._

I started forward again. I would kill him. He would never so much as touch Bella again if I had anything to do with it.

"Edward, wait, it's what she wants."

I felt torn. She couldn't possibly want the ingrate, could she?

"Umm . . ." her eyes drifted in our direction.

"Hey," Mike took a hold of her chin and moved it back so she was facing him. _I don't want her eyes to go anywhere near him. It's too risky._ I smirked inwardly. So he didn't see himself as infallible as he made himself out to be. Wait a minute. What the hell was I doing thinking about this when he's trying to steal Bella away from me. "Don't pay attention to Cullen. _He's not worth it anyway. _He just is trying to act all tough cause he doesn't want me to go out with you. I think he is just trying to prove that he's better than me by going out with you, but Bella," he looked deeply into my eyes with his baby blue ones, "I would never do something like that to you. I really like you. You're special. And hot." _Man I am good. She's totally falling for me._ I watched as she seemed to be struggling internally at something. His hands traced over her neck. I felt the anger simmer and boil as I tried to suppress the rage that he was even touching her.

"Mike," the coach shouted at him.

"I'll see you after, at the party, you're coming right?"

"Mike get over here now!"

"I'll think about it."

"Tell me that you're coming." _I can't leave until I seal the deal._

"I'm giving you three seconds to get over here Newton."

"Mike," she said weakly. Could she really be weakening toward him? And not just about going to the party? Worry crossed my face.

The coach started counting.

"One."

"Nope, not leaving till you tell me."

"Well . . ."

"Two."

"Mike, you're going to get into trouble."

"Don't care."

"Fine I'll go,"

"Great, see you there," Mike said, before sprinting over to the team huddle. Now she was watching him with admiration. This was not going to plan. Well, at least to my plan.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the game started, I could tell that Mike was really just as good as he'd boasted that he was. He moved effortlessly, spinning around the defenders and putting up an easy lay-up. I'd never really watched basketball before. I'd seen snippets of it when Charlie was watching games, but it was completely different seeing it first hand.

**Edward's POV**

I watched her watch Mike; she seemed completely enthralled with him. She just didn't understand him. He was just using her. Ugh, why couldn't she just see it?

Maybe the problem was me. I'd unthinkingly crossed some lines. She didn't see me as an authority figure anymore. It was my fault she wasn't following my advice. Well, the lines were staying in place from now on.

**Alice's POV**

I shook my head as a new vision came to me. Would Edward never learn? Was it always me who had to do everything around here?

**Bella's POV**

Edward was staring at me. Frowning, what was he frowning about? As interested in the game as I was, I was still hyper-aware of him. He was always known to me.

He still hadn't spoken to me. Maybe he was mad because I didn't listen to him and talked to Mike. Honestly Mike hadn't seemed that bad . . .

**Jasper's POV**

Were they trying to kill me with their emotions?

**Rosalie's POV**

Why was Edward infatuated with the human girl? He should just leave it alone. Let her find out about Newton the hard way. She was obviously not good enough for Edward.

**Emmett's POV**

Ha ha. That kid totally just got elbowed in the face. This game is great.

**Bella's POV**

There was only 30 seconds left in the game. Mike had played great, but Alice informed me that he still needed one more three point shot.

The exertion of the game had obviously taken it's toll on him. He was breathing heavily and quickly as a boy shot a couple of foul shots. We were winning by eight points, so I was pretty sure we would win.

The ball hit off the rim on the last shot and Mike jumped up, high above anyone else, anticipating where it would go and caught the rebound. He took off like a shot. 22 seconds left. He passed it to Tyler, who dribbled it for a minute. Mike took off in a dead sprint, running around under the basket, all previous tiredness forgotten. He raced back to Tyler, who handed him the ball as he shot it from behind him. The buzzer rang as soon as the ball left his hands. We watched it got to the hoop and then finally go through, making a swishing noise. Silence reigned for a moment, and then the entire gym burst into thunderous applause and cheering. The other team solemnly walked off the floor as all of our fans jumped up to go surround Mike.

"Come on," Alice grasped my wrist and drug me over to the cheering crazy kids.

Feeling just a little giddy, I started cheering too.

Two hands picked me up and swung me around.

Mike.

He set me down and yelled over the noise. "I'll see you at my house then?"

Unable to raise my voice over the crowd, I simply nodded.

He grinned sexily. "See you there," he mouthed as I exited the screaming mass.

Edward and Alice were waiting outside the school as I stumbled out the exit.

"Sorry," I apologized breathlessly. "I got caught up in the moment."

"Caught up in Newton's arms more like it," Edward said stiffly.

A blush filled my face. I looked down.

"Bella doesn't have to explain herself to you, Edward. Bella, are you ready to go to the party?" She turned her attention on me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Edward's coming with us, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will meet us there."

I couldn't believe Mike invited them too.

As if sensing my thoughts, Alice smiled. "It was an open invitation to everyone who was at the game. The high school that is."

The ride to Mike's house was entirely too long and too quiet. Edward wasn't talking from the driver's seat and Alice seemed like she was concentrating on something very important.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rosalie doesn't like me does she?"

Alice sighed, breaking out of her trance-like state. "Bella, she just doesn't accept you. She's not very friendly to people outside of our family."

Edward however remained stonily silent.

So it surprised me when we pulled into Mike's driveway, he turned around and spoke to me. "Bella, I want you to be careful around Mike tonight."

"You're not my parent Edward," I said carefully, choosing my words. "We've already been over this."

"Listen, I don't think you understand. He's going to-"

"I think I can figure things out for myself thank you," I interrupted him. I couldn't figure out what his problem was.

"Yes Edward," Alice admonished. "This is a party."

He exhaled frustratedly.

We got out of the car. Mike's house was huge, but not as impressive as the Cullens'.

I started to walk to the door when Alice caught me.

"Take off your shirt."

I stared at her and then looked at Edward horrified. For the first time that night, he grinned.

"I believe you have a shirt on underneath it."

Pent up tension flew. I breathed out. "Oh, right."

I took off my other shirt. The red shirt that Alice had insisted I wear made more sense now. It looked expensive. The material was nothing like I'd seen or felt. It was shimmered and sparkled. It also hugged my body, showing every curve. I'd never felt so self conscious as I did now. The material was smooth and slippery almost. It moved fluidly with every move I made.

"Okay, let's go."

Alice looked at me frowning. "Not yet."

With that, she reached down and tore off the bottom half of my shirt in a straight line. She smiled. "There, now you're ready."

A good portion of my stomach was revealed and I immediate wrapped my arms around myself.

Edward's smile disappeared. "No." he said simply.

"Yes," Alice said simply and started pulling me along.

Edward jogged to catch up.

"Alice," he started.

"No Edward, I'm not hearing it."

She had a tight grip on me for such a small person.

"Alice, I-I" I stuttered trying to stop her, I couldn't go in there looking like this.

"Nonsense Bella, you look great."

I gulped as she opened the door.

A/N: Okay, that was really long for you guys, I hope you liked it. Sorry to be so mean and leave you on a cliffy like this. I have to go to a basketball game. Again. This always happens. But I will try to get out the dance scene tonight, but it might be really late. So we'll see. Oh Mike. This is going to be interesting. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the songs Toxic or How Long. Sorry, i know, it disappoints me too.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is it, dun, dun, dun, the party. I know, this has been in the works for a while, but it's finally here.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the music blaring before the door opened. The door swung open and we walked in, me self consciously, Alice confidently, and Edward gloweringly.

We walked into another room and I stared at it in shock. The living room had been completely emptied of furniture, and it was turned into a huge dance floor.

Music poured out of gigantic speakers and people were dancing with the flow.

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away

Hmm. Interesting song.

People were swaying and dancing to the beat. It looked fun, but I knew that I'd never be able to dance in front of people. I felt sorry for Alice; there was no way she was talking me into _that_.

Another song came on, I wasn't really paying attention, but I did hear the word temperature frequent the lyrics. I glanced around, trying to forget the, ahem, lack of clothing I was wearing.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett. It was pretty hard to miss them. They were dancing provocatively in the center of the 'dance floor' and I think everyone was a little intimidated of them. I certainly was. They could be dancing right out of a music video. To be able to lose your inhibitions like that . . . I sighed inwardly at the thought. Yeah, right.

A couple of people walked past us with plastic cups that could only be filled with alcohol. I wondered where Mike's parents were.

"Edward," I saw Alice nudge him, "why don't you go dance with Bella?"

"No thank you, I'd rather not." His eyes were tight.

That was fine; it wasn't like I was going to force myself on him or anything.

Alice glared at him.

"No Alice," I put a reassuring hand on her arm. "I'm going to go . . ." I looked around the room, and found Mike waving at me, "dance with Mike. I'll be back in a while."

I walked over to him. What was this, why did I feel so different all of a sudden, lighter and more . . . confident? What was going on? I'd never felt this sure of myself.

"Do you want to dance?" Mike shouted over the music to me.

I grinned shyly, "Sure."

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

**Alice's POV**

I slipped away from Edward as he stared jealously at Bella as she walked away. I went over to Jasper who was in a corner of the room.

"Thanks Jazz."

He smiled at me, though was still obviously concentrating hard.

"No problem Alice. I can't let my concentration slip for a moment. She'd go right back to the way she was."

I grinned. "Maybe if you were in closer proximity to her then it would be easier," I caught a hold of his collar. "Do you think?"

He grinned, "That could help."

He followed me as I drug him out on the floor.

**Bella's POV**

He grinned at the song that popped up, and recklessly I returned the gesture.

We started to move to the beat.

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

We started to move with the beat, his hands on my hips, guiding me with the rhythm. I'd never acted like this. I was in shock, but not for long. Soon the shock was replaced with something that felt better than anything I'd ever felt.

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

We dipped and swayed to the music. I could feel the heat from Mike's body as it was pressed tightly against mine.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

He let his hands run over my sides as I raised my arms above my head and moved them to the beat.

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

He turned me slowly around as we were still moving. He put his mouth on my collar bone and started to kiss his way up my neck. I caught my breath as he leaned in to meet my lips. I was still undecided. I wanted Edward, but he didn't want me. I thing the only question that I had was should I wait for him, or should I move on since he obviously wasn't going to want me ever. Did I want this?

**Alice's POV**

I watched Mike start kissing Bella. That was far enough; I left Jasper to go point this out to Edward. I looked around, he was gone, where had he gone? I hoped he hadn't left already.

A/N: So, guess what, as soon as i get back, i'll update again. I cut the chapter in half, because it seemed more fun that way, don't worry, everything will work out, it is still EXB. Review please.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, so here it is. Hope you like it. It might be a little different from what you expected, but this is how it needs to go for the story to play out. Sorry, no Mike killings!

**Bella's POV**

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

He was suddenly pulled away.

"That's quite enough Newton."

"Edward," he said in irritation, "man, can't you see when you've lost?"

Lost? What was he talking about?

"This was never a game Mike," Edward's eyes burned as he still had a hold of Mike's shirt.

"What game? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, glancing from each of their faces.

Mike completely ignored me and kept on talking to Edward.

"Oh, it was a game, and I just took it to the next level. It's not my problem that she like's me instead of you. And she was dancing with me by choice, Edward." He spat out his name.

"Hey Mike," a couple of guys called out from across the room, "we have a situation over here."

Edward released, no more like threw, Mike away from him.

Mike looked at me. "We'll continue this later, I've got to go," he told me regretfully. He attempted to stare down Edward before he left. "This isn't over Cullen." He muttered this as he walked away.

**Alice's POV**

Good. I sighed in relief. He hadn't left. I rushed over to the stereo and hit a couple of buttons changing the song.

**Bella's POV**

A new beat came on, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

"Edward, what was he talking about? A game?"

"It was a game to Mike only."

"Oh, I see, you were just trying to protect me from him."

He obviously only wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get hurt because of him.

He just stared into my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I turned to walk away from him when an icy arm wrapped around my bare waist.

"Maybe I wanted to dance with you," his seductive, velvety voice whispered in my ear. "Did you think of that?"

I swallowed. I was way out of my league. Another rush of confidence hit me.

_check it Let's talk about one,  
baby You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
what it's all about  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know_

I turned around and, still under the influence of my sudden confidence hit, grinned. I ran one hand over his perfect face.

"Did you think that maybe I've been waiting for you to dance with me?" I whispered back to him.

He leaned in closed. "I'd hoped."

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend_

Then, we started dancing. But Edward didn't dance like Mike. He moved, more gracefully, more sure of his actions, more sure of his movements. The way he danced was almost like he was in awe of me. He danced more . . . sexy.

_Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're givin up_

He put his hands on my waist and I shivered, but it wasn't from the temperature change.

_Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend  
Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
he's just a playa in love this must come to and end  
Get, another boyfriend_

I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck, leaning close and inhaling his delicious scent. I ran my fingers through his tousled bronze hair.

"Bella," he whispered as though he was in pain. "I think I made a mistake."

"About what?"  
"I thought . . . I thought I couldn't be with you, but . . . I think I can. I think it could work. I think we could be together."

"Together?"

I didn't dare even dream what he meant. I didn't want to ruin this fantasy by thinking something like that.

_Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend_

"Bella," he took my face in his hands gently. I froze.

"Yes?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't contain the radiant smile that broke out over my face.

I crushed him to me, pressing my face into his chest. Seeming shocked, he tentatively wrapped his arms around me.

"Was that a yes?" He mused quietly, running his hands over my back.

I laughed softly. "Do I really have to answer that?"

_Listen, I mean it(hear me now)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(this must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend, Get...another boyfriend_

**Alice's POV**

I watched in silent satisfaction as Bella hugged onto Edward. This was going to work out. I was sitting on one of the tables that had previously held the beverages and now was empty. I swung my legs, feeling a little giddy at my success.

"So, does that mean my job's done for the day?" I looked up at Jasper. He was still giving Bella extra . . . influence.

Another song came on. I listened for a minute as I thought.

"No, Jazz keep it going for one more song, they're on a roll."

_It's gettin late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place, I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away, I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate yeah_

I listened as Edward whispered in her ear. "Bella, would you like another dance with me."

She bit her lip nervously.

I elbowed Jasper. His eyes narrowed and I hear her say, "Well, just one more, okay?"

Edward smiled; lately he'd only smiled around her.

"Whatever you want."

_Who knew, that you'd be up here lookin like you do, your making staying over here impossible, baby I must say your aura is incredible, if you don't have to go (don't)_

Even with Jasper's help, she was still moving self consciously. I glanced over; he was doing all he could. It was up to Edward now. He helped her start; moving so that he led and she could follow and mimic his moves. Tentatively she followed. Slowly, the awareness that half of the party (the sober half) had stopped to watch the development on the dance floor, disappeared. She became more and more confident. I looked to Jasper. He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me. I stopped a couple of minutes ago. That's all Edward's doing right there."

_Do you know what you've started, I just came here to party, but now we're rockin on the dance floor acting naughty, your hands around my waist, just let the music play, we're hand in hand, just a twist and now we're face to face_

Rosalie and Emmett came to stand near us, watching them on the floor.

"Wow, where do you suppose little Eddie's been keeping those moves from us?"

I laughed. Edward had certainly never been this outgoing in front of us. And Emmett was true, he rarely danced, especially modern dancing. We stared in shock as our little; sensitive, quiet shy brother reached up and released Bella's hair so that it fell in waves over her shoulders.

_I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rockin to it, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

**Bella's POV**

Before, when I'd danced with Mike, I'd felt confident, eager to do what I couldn't. But with Edward, I didn't feel confident exactly, I felt . . . free.

_Do you know what you've started, I just came here to party, but now we're rockin on the dance floor acting naughty, your hands around my waist, just let the music play, we're hand in hand, just a twist and now we're face to face_

He leaned in, and our lips barely touched. I caught my breath. I was sure my face was flushed.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting cold, don't you feel the passion ready to explode, what goes on between us no one has to know, this is a private show ohh_

**Alice's POV**

I heard a commotion and turned around to see what was going on. It was Mike's parents. Apparently they hadn't been informed of this little party. They had just gotten home. I grinned as the visions came at me of the punishments for Mike flew by in my head.

I turned around to see Rosalie glaring and Emmett's mouth hanging open. What the . . .

"I didn't know he had it in him . . ." he choked out.

I looked out on the floor to see Bella and Edward oblivious to everything except themselves and the kiss that they were pretty heavily involved in.

A/N: There you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so late posting it, but I knew ya wanted it. This is _**not**_ the ending. Don't worry; there will be more to come.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own _Twilight_, _Please Don't Stop the Music_, or _Get Another Boyfriend_ (yes, that is actually a song) 


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, so Bella and Edward are finally together! You might be questioning just what could happen next. You'll just have to wonder what will happen, but one hint I can give you is that James and Victoria are not going to be in this story. However, that's all I can say. Also, one reviewer came frighteningly close to the point of this update.

Jexena: YAY! Now we can celebrate. It really did take them long enough. The question now is how to get Mike to leave her alone so that she can be happy with Edward? We all know that Mike has no common sense. He will take this as a battle lost, but not the war.

How very, very true. Wise words. Congrats.

A couple of people wanted to know who sang the song _Get Another Boyfriend_. Well that song is from a very old album of Backstreet Boys, I found it in my sister's collection. I thought it was fitting.

Hope you enjoy this update!

**Bella's POV**

I yawned as I turned to my side, tangling my bed sheets. My head was throbbing, and I didn't really fathom waking up just yet. I was sure if I opened my eyes I would be feeling immense pain from the brightness. It was Sunday after all; I didn't have to get up. Sunday? Something was in the back of my mind that I couldn't quite reach. What was I missing? It was something important. Maybe it was a dream. I usually couldn't remember mine. Hmm . . . what was it?

I turned my head into my pillow, trying to block the rays of sunshine. That was odd; usually it wasn't sunny in . . .

I bolted upright. I had been kissing Edward. Edward Cullen. In front of the whole school, in Mike's house. With everyone watching, after I danced with Mike. What the heck? What kind of a crazy dream had I had?

I realized drearily that I was completely awake now.

Great, just great.

I crawled out of bed and went around picking up dirty clothes and throwing them into the hamper. Somehow I'd gotten really behind on the laundry. Stretching slightly, I noticed something on the floor in my bathroom. Hesitantly I picked it up, holding it tentatively between two fingers. It shimmered in the sunlight. My eyes widened in horror. It hadn't been a dream.

**Edward's POV**

"For the last and final time, _leave me alone_," I shouted at Emmett, who was gleefully pounding me with questions and unwarranted questions.

"Oh come on Eddie, don't be so shy. Was it your first kiss?"

I glowered at him and put on my headphones.

"Edward," he called out mockingly in his mind, "you can't drown me out, answer the question little bro. Was it your first?"

Sighing, I took off the headphones, he would never leave me be if I didn't satiate his curiosity now. "You know very well it wasn't."

"Oh yeah," he crossed his arms, "when was your first kiss?"

"At our dear sister's sleepover. Now, if you would be so kind as to-"

"Oh that? That wasn't a real kiss; it was a preliminary, a warm-up."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah, a warm-up."

"Pray tell, how would you know whether it was a real one or not?" Ha, I had him now.

"Because Eddie, I was listening, and trust me, it wasn't a real kiss. But what I saw last night, well now, that was a real-"

"EMMETT! You were _listening_?"

He surveyed me as if I was a four year old. "Of course, you knew we were listening."

"At the beginning, but I thought you would have the decency to give me a few personal moments."

Emmett began to laugh heartily.

"Oh Eddie, ha, decency, that's a good one. Seriously though, you really thought I would miss out on all the action?"

Growling, I left my room and went downstairs. Esme was down there and I could always trust her to not interrogate me.

Walking down the stairs, I tuned in to what was being said.

"And Esme, it was so beautiful, the way he took care of Mike and then he said, 'Bella,' and she said 'yes,' and he said, just as cute as could be 'would you be my girlfriend?' It was soo cute Esme."

I stopped at the foot of the stairs in horror. "Alice?"

She looked up at me. "Yes Edward?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why I was telling Esme all about the dance."

Jasper smirked, "Yeah and how you totally made out with Bella in front of Mike's very angry parents."

My jaw dropped. Was it a conspiracy against me or something?

Esme turned around then and in a very shocked voice said, "Edward! That was very disrespectful. In front of the poor boys parents? Really."

All I could do was shrug. "I didn't notice that they had come home."

"Yeah, he was pretty preoccupied with 'other things.'"

I gave him a death glare. "Well obviously I'm not going to get any peace here. I'm going to go out for a bit."

I headed for the door.

"Edward, be careful, it's sunny today."

I looked outside; the sun rays were coming in vibrantly.

"I will, I'm just going into the woods."

I heard Alice laugh and say quietly as I exited the house. "Yes, he's running to his little hiding place. I swear, he would be the only one to find a hidden area in a town as small as Forks."

Despite that fact, or the sinking suspicion really, that I was being made fun of, I was happy at this fact. Alice was just miffed because she still didn't know where I went. I smiled happily as I reached my destination. I breathed in deeply as I stepped into my little area of heaven and contemplated my very own angel.

**Monday Morning**

**Mike's POV**

I drove up to the school parking lot fuming. This was not going to be a good day. I could feel people staring at me, probably whispering to each other about the fact that nerdy little Bella Swan had chosen Edward Cullen over _me_. Saturday night was supposed to be the happiest night of my high school career, and then, it had all come crashing down.

Well, I thought grimly to myself, I wasn't going to put up with this.

Bella Swan was going to realize her mistake and correct it in a hurry. I still had time before school started, so I caught up with Tyler and we started making plans.

Cullen wouldn't know what hit him.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up today and the embarrassment and worry was still there. One day had done nothing to prevent it. Did Edward really ask me to go out with him? Or had that been the part that I had dreamed. I was sure I hadn't dreamed the kiss. I don't think I'm creative enough to make up something so mind-altering.

Charlie had already left for work when I came down after dressing in one of Alice's inappropriate outfits for school. When I had opened my closet, the clothes had all been put together in outfits with a piece of paper taped to each one with a day written on it. Alice, I thought grimly. Only Alice would do something like this. Today I was wearing a deep red off the shoulder shirt with short sleeves and a jean skirt that I knew I'd be constantly pulling down.

You just gotta love Alice.

I was eating cereal when I happened to look out the window. My breath caught in my throat. A shiny silver Volvo was parked in my driveway. I shot out of my chair, knocking it over in the process and raced to the door. My foot caught on the carpet, but I managed to right myself in time. I swung open the door and there he was. I'm sure that at least a few minutes passed while I was just staring at his perfection in awe.

"Um, hi?"

"Hello," his voice was so smooth and enticing. "I was hoping you'd ride to school with me today?"

I nodded wordlessly.

I stepped back and invited him in. I put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out.

"I'll just be a minute; I've got to get my book bag."

He smiled amicably. "That's fine, don't rush, we've got plenty of time."

Unfortunately, his warning didn't settle my heart, which was pounding erratically in my chest.

I tried to slow my breathing.

I grabbed my book bag and, getting leverage, slung it on my bag. Then I grabbed all of the books that wouldn't fit in my bag. I staggered down the stairs.

"Okay," I told him, "I'm ready now."

He stared at me in disapproval. "That back pack is far too heavy for you." Without another word, he reached up and took it off my shoulder and held it in one hand effortlessly.

"I can manage; I've always carried that much stuff before. It's a hazard of doing homework," I countered defensively.

He grinned wryly. "Yes well, I'd feel better if you'd let me carry some of your things, at least while I'm with you before and after school."

I couldn't refuse him when he spoke in that earnest, hopeful, luring tone of his.

"Today will be fine."

"And tomorrow?"

I bit my lip, "We'll see." I didn't want to wonder if he'd really be here tomorrow too.

We got to school right on time, just as Edward promised. He thankfully, didn't see the need to speed and for that I breathed a sigh of relief.

Walking inside caused quite a commotion. As promised, Edward carried my back pack as well as his. I could hear the not so quiet whispers as he dropped off my stuff at my locker.

People's eyes were causing my face to burn.

"So I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah, lunch," I mumbled quietly, though I was sure the evil eavesdroppers caught every word.

I avoided Mike in Chemistry, he acted as though nothing had changed, it was like he didn't remember that I had chosen Edward over him on Saturday. Well, if he was trying to move on, I wasn't going to stop him.

Everyone else however, they treated me differently. The female population of the school seemed to be accessing me everywhere I went, probably calculating my flaws. I tried to ignore the sensation that was surrounding me. Finally, math ended and I started to go to lunch. Edward would be there. At that thought, my heart lifted. Maybe things would have quieted down by lunch. I grasped onto that thought as though it was my salvation.

I was walking down the hallway when a door opened and I was jerked inside roughly.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me if you have criticisms. I would like to know how I could make this better. I might, _might_ update today. I don't know though. I'm pretty happy because we had a snow day. And honestly, who's not happy about something like that? Review please!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, so I decided to spare everyone and update once more today. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

I let out a surprised gasp as I was pulled roughly into a doorway. I looked around. I was in the girls' bathroom, the very same one I'd run to when I was threatened by Jessica. Maybe the bathroom had some sort of connection to her, because she was in there with me. Lauren was the one who'd pulled me inside.

"Sooo," Jessica said slowly, tapping her face with one perfectly manicured fingernail. I unconsciously pulled my fingers into my palms, forming fists, so my ragged, bitten nails wouldn't be visible.

They seemed to be evaluating me. Besides Jessica and Lauren, there was one other girl. I was pretty sure her name was Leila.

Jessica must have finally finished her thought because she spoke again. "Well Ella, you seem to be doing good for yourself, huh?"

"My name's Bella."

"Sure it is," Lauren sneered, "who really cares. The point is that you have a problem."

"A problem?" What were they talking about?

Jessica laughed, her honey blond curls bouncing softly as she did. "No, you're right; it's us that have a problem with you."

"Okay," I started to back away from them, "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm going to lunch." I took another step backward and Jessica caught my elbow with her fingernails, they were like claws digging into my skin.

"You," she said viciously, "are not going anywhere."

Who did she think she was?

"Yes, I am," I said, tugging on her, trying to get her to release my arm.

She only tightened her grip.

"Listen closely Ella-"

"Bella."

"Whatever. Edward Cullen is mine. I saw him first. He. Is. Mine." She enunciated every word as she spoke.

I looked at her calmly. "That's where you are wrong Jessica. Edward is my boyfriend."

Leila laughed petulantly. "Just because you slept with him that doesn't make him your boyfriend."

I stared at her in shock. "I did not sleep with him."

Lauren snorted. "Oh come on, we all saw you at the party, all over him. We know what happened."

"Obviously, you don't. Nothing happened and Edward asked me to be his girlfriend for your information."

Jessica's nails dug in further, the only sign that she was getting agitated by me.

"Drop him."

I'd never really been a confrontational person, but I really was not going to just let this go and I was certainly not going to go along with it.

"No, I'm not going to drop him and you can't make me."

With her other hand, she reached up and slapped me across the face as hard as she could. My head snapped to the other side.

Slightly disoriented for a minute, I raised my head back and looked at her. She slapped me one more time, before I wrenched my arm away from her. It was no easy task. She tried to keep her grip and ended up leaving deep red scratch marks down my arm. They were red and inflamed. I clutched my arm to me, hiding the burn of my arm.

Lauren glared at me. "You little slut, get it through your head, you're not good enough for him."

"All I know is that he likes me and that's enough."

"Yeah," Jessica broke in, "if you don't break up with him, we will tell everyone that you slept with him."

"I did not sleep with him," I said in a choked voice.

"You did too; stop trying to cover it up. Although," Jessica said thoughtfully, "I really don't know what he or Mike sees in you. You're pretty ugly and plain. Probably stupid too, since you're not listening to me. But I suppose if you dress enough like a whore then anyone would think you were easy. That's probably what happened."

Lauren and Leila nodded at Jessica comfortingly.

My vision was getting blurry as she spoke. I tried to blink away the tears forming in my eyes.

Lauren noticed however. "Aww, poor little baby gonna cry now, is she?"

Jessica smiled evilly and got up in my face. "Well if you don't do what we tell you, you'll be crying a lot more often, and for a better reason."

I tore out of the bathroom, slamming open the door.

**Edward's POV**

I waited at the lunch table for a while and then started to get nervous. Where was she?

"Hey Edward." Tyler came up to me.

I stared at him suspiciously. What could Tyler possibly want?

"Hello Tyler."

_Oh man, I hope he doesn't find out I was a part of this. He would kill me. I hope everything goes according to plan. _

What was he talking about?

"So, Edward, I really like your car."

"Thank you."

I was only putting up with this so I could find out what he was up to.

"Where did you get it?"

"At a car dealership."

Tyler stared at me for a minute with a pale face and then burst out laughing. "Oh man," he got out, "that's a classic."

_He's going to find out it was me. He's going to know._

Obviously his mind was going to skirt the issue; I would have to drag it out of him.

"Tyler, is there some reason that you're talking to me out of the blue?"

His pale face grew paler.

_He knows. He knows. Cullen totally knows that Mike wanted me to distract him so that he could find Bella and convince her to be his girlfriend instead, with 'whatever it took.'_

I rushed past him, repressing the immediate urge to curse. Where was Bella? I took off into a hallway.

**Bella's POV**

I could still hear them laughing and congratulating themselves as I hurried out of the bathroom and vicinity. I should have known there would be problems with this. Nothing can ever go easy with me, can it?

I walked past the gym building. As I walked past the exit door, it creaked open.

"Mike?"

He stepped outside keeping the door open.

"Bella, I-"

"Listen Mike, I'm really sorry,"

He cut me off. "Yeah, can we talk real quick?"

I glanced at my watch. "Yeah, real quick because I've still got to go to lunch, okay?"

He nodded and motioned me to go inside. The entire gym was dark.

"What-?"

He cut me off, covering my mouth with his.

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, but hey, two updates in one day! Wahoo! So, I hope you liked it. Unfortunately, I can't update until Friday, sorry I know that sucks. Please review!


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, so here it is, prompt and ready as promised.

_Recap: __He nodded and motioned me to go inside. The entire gym was dark._

"_What-?"_

_He cut me off, covering my mouth with his. _

**Bella's POV**

At first, I was shocked that this was even happening. Then, I reacted. Instinctively, I jerked away from him. His eyes were still closed, and he leaned forward slightly, trying not to break our contact. With him still leaning forward, I drew back my arm and threw it forward as hard as it would go. I smiled slightly at the resounding crack it made as it struck him across the jaw. I ignored the throbbing pain that was in my fist.

Mike uttered a very ungentlemanly curse and lunged forward toward me.

"Bella!"

I turned around as light flooded the gym. The side door was open and I could see the silhouette of Edward. I ran to him, away from Mike, who in all honesty probably wasn't very happy with me.

I was pulled fiercely in Edward's arms as I met him. I wiped at my mouth, trying to get the feel of Mike off of me. I had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had blown it, big time. Speaking of Mike . . . I glanced around; it was still dark in here, despite the door that was open. I spotted him standing about five feet away from us.

I took a step away from Edward and turned to face Mike. He was glaring at me. He took a step forward and I could swear Edward growled at him.

"Newton, so help me, you don't want to take another step."

Mike eyed him up. "Do you honestly think you're intimidating?"

I looked at Edward. His pale skin seemed almost ghostly in the dim light, and his golden eyes gleamed a deep onyx color. He did look intimidating. It was almost surreal the way he looked. I felt in a far away part of my mind that I should be afraid, but I shoved that ridiculous notion far away. I could never be afraid of Edward. Mike however, he was glaring at Mike so murderously, that if I was Mike I would definitely feel hunted.

Edward's hands in fist formation and shaking so badly, I thought he would pop a blood vessel. The tendons in his arms stood out. I had never really noticed how muscular Edward's arms really were.

Then, as if he was making a sudden decision, he put an arm around my shoulders and lightly drug me from the gym without another word. Once outside, the light seemed almost too bright. It was still overcast, but quite a contrast from the dark building. I heard a rustling sound and knew that Mike had followed us out. He was such an idiot.

"Come on Cullen, what, are you too big of a chicken to fight me now? What, do you admit that she wants me or what?"

"Newton, she obviously doesn't desire your presence, or she would be going out with you instead of me."

I could tell he was trying to keep in control of his self.

"Oh please, you know she wants me."

"Mike I'm pleased to say that I would never date you, not now that I know what a real sleaze you are. And I would certainly never want you."

His face contorted angrily. "Listen, _you_ should have dropped down on your freaking knees in thanks that I even looked your way. You were a nothing before I started paying attention to you. Well, that works both ways sweetheart. What I gave you; I can just as easily take away."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would ever want anything from you anyway." Where had all of this confidence come from all of a sudden? I mean, I could see me punching him in self defense in a heated moment, but, confronting him now? What was going on? Maybe it was Alice; she was probably influencing me. Yes, the more I repeated that, the more it made sense.

I heard a choking sound and saw Mike looking like he was getting ready to spit in anger. "You little-"

Edward cut off whatever he was going to categorize me as next. He had his eyes closed tightly and was pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked just a mite bit angry.

"That is more than enough. Newton, you're lucky you're even standing after your little stunt," Edward broke in. "I might put up with your taunts, your glares, and anything else you do to me, but if you so much as touch Bella again then I will be hurting you. You're just lucky you did no lasting damage to her or I would've—what was that?"

He looked at me for a minute and then smiled, "Right, ah, except emotional damage, which you have inevitably caused."

I was stunned, how could he have heard that. I barely heard it and I was the one that said it.

Mike just glowered at Edward, I think he was truly afraid of him, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on Bella, you already missed your lunch, we should go to English."

Jeez, that was weird, I had forgotten about school completely. I guess it only takes a little drama to stir up your life. I found that thought very funny. If that was true, my life was being stirred by an electronic mixer.

"You're all talk," Mike said, finally coming up with a retort.

Edward pivoted on spot. There was no emotion on his face whatsoever. He stared down Mike until he had to break the contact. His voice was deceivingly quite, but somehow just as menacing.

"Touch her again and you'll know."

Shockingly (or maybe not so shockingly, as his true character was starting to become clear to me) Mike paled and took a step back, the color leaving his face.

Leaving him behind, we kept on walking, Edward slowing down to let me keep up with him. I heard a bell and I'd been so disoriented, I didn't even know which class we were supposed to be going to now. As if reading my mind, Edward supplied my much needed answer.

"Don't worry; we are still going to English."

"Oh, okay." I grinned halfway. "You know that was strange."

"What was?"

"Well," I mused, "it was almost like you could read my mind."

He laughed. "_You_ will never have to worry about that."

What was with the inflection?

Without thinking, I flipped my hair over my shoulder as we were walking. I kept on walking for a few paces before I realized Edward wasn't walking with me anymore, his body was frozen.

I backtracked. "What's wrong?"

He brushed the hair back from my face and gently traced the swollen place on my eye and cheek.

He was dumbfounded. "I can't believe I missed that. How did I miss hearing that?" He was mumbling to himself and I can say, it wasn't really making any sense.

How did he expect to hear Jessica hit me?

"Wait right here." His tone was icy.

Still confused, I stood rooted to the spot as I watched him stride over across the lawn in a direct line to an athletic blond who was stalking away in the other direction.

When he was halfway there, it hit me. He didn't know it was Jessica, he thought it was Mike that was the one that slapped me.

"No. Edward, it's not what you-" I tried to stop him, but it was with no avail.

I reached them, just as Edward yanked on Mike's shoulder twirling him around to face him. He, in a very restrained approach, punched Mike quite in the same manner as I had moments before. However, unlike the last time, Mike dropped to the ground and didn't rouse again. He was knocked out cold.

"Um, Edward," I said tentatively, as he turned to face me, his eyes still full of fire.

"Yes Bella?" How could he be so calm after he just . . .? Never mind.

"It wasn't Mike that . . . well, what I mean to say is . . . Mike didn't do this, someone else did!"

His brow furrowed slightly, but that was the only change that I saw that reflected his feelings about learning he had just knocked out Mike for the wrong reason.

"Someone else . . .?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't Mike."

He stared at Mike's prostrate body. Then he shrugged gracefully, his features flippant.

"He deserved it anyway."

I paused, I couldn't really object to that one.

His eyes traveled the disheveled length of me.

"I really don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate today. How about you?"

I bit my lip. I never skipped school, but it seemed really appealing all of a sudden. I knew I'd never learn anything any way. And anything that involved more hours of me being able to stare at Edward was entirely too enticing. I grinned at the thought.

"Am I to take that as a yes?"

"Well," I hedged, "I guess one half day wouldn't hurt would it?"

He took on a mock stern face, compressing his lips and shaking his head. "I don't think it would. Not a half day. Now a three quarters day," his teasing became more pronounced, "that would be an utter travesty."

I giggled. "So, are we just going to leave?" I had no idea how to cut school. It had never even occurred to me.

He was all confidence. "Oh no, we'll be excused."

"How?" Sure he was gorgeous, but he couldn't work miracles could he?

"Just watch and learn."

I followed him to the office, leaving Mike lying on the ground, someone would find him sooner or later. Hopefully, he'd be too afraid of a repeat performance to tell on Edward. I saw the secretary Mrs. Cope flutter nervously as he entered.

"Hello," he said, his voice even more fluid than before.

"Oh hello Edward dear."

"I'm afraid that Bella is feeling a little sick and I offered to take her home. Could you excuse us for the rest of the day?"

Taking his cue, I sat down and weakly fanned myself.

"Oh dear, what's wrong with you?"

She directed the question to me. I panicked for a second and then before Edward could answer for me, I spoke quickly. "I think it was something I eat at the cafeteria today. I could swear it was the same stuff that we had yesterday." I groaned. "It feels like food poisoning.

I rested my head on the wall behind the chair and closed my eyes.

She looked guilty and I knew I had her.

"I'll get you two those passes now. Don't worry about a thing. I'll sign you out." She handed us two slips of paper. "There you go. You're good to go."

"Thanks," I waved to her feebly as I let Edward help me out the door.

Once we got to the car, I felt exuberant. I'd never thought skipping could be so fun. I'd almost completely forgotten about the Newton incident. I was trying to block it from my mind.

"Why'd she let us go?"

"She thought you would sue for food poisoning."

"How'd you know that?"

He smiled mischievously. "What can I say, I'm just gifted I guess."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Not sure when the next one will be. Sorry if you think it's too flippant, I'm just really happy right now. Review please!


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: MIDTERMS ARE OVER!!! I love life right now. It feels so great to be done with them. I'm seriously overjoyed. Okay, so I really wasn't sure if I did the last chapter to my liking, but I really wanted to make this one extra good, so it's a little longer for all of you faithful readers. Hope you like it!

**Edward's POV**

We had just escaped the barbaric torture chamber, they mockingly call a school. I was careful to drive the normal speed limit. I had slipped up the one time by driving at my preferred pace around Bella, but luckily she had been too preoccupied with going to our home, she didn't take too much notice in it.

It was a Friday, so we had all weekend. I was happy that I wouldn't have to return to that retched place for two and a half days, but it was more than happiness that I was feeling. It was almost indescribable. Knowing that I had this time, and that now I could spend it however I pleased with Bella, I felt . . . free. I snuck a look at Bella. Her head was tilted to the side of the car, pressed against the glass window pane, staring at the rumbling thunderclouds overhead. Her slightly wavy brown hair and pale skin were comforting to take in. Somehow in the little time I'd known her, her appearance was familiar to me and, reassuring.

The road was dry, but as I glanced up, it was only a matter of time before the town was nearly washed away again with a torrent of rain. It was unusually quiet, at least for me. Unless I was completely alone, it was never this quiet. I could never have a comfortable silence with someone else. Their thoughts were always interrupting me, they couldn't help it. I couldn't blame them, but it didn't change the facts. Nothing had changed for the past ninety years until now. I needed to tell her. She needed to know. But I couldn't just reveal our secret, could I? What if she ran away from me screaming? I didn't know if I could stand to lose her now.

I scoffed at myself. Me lose her? I needed to be pushing her away, keeping her safe from a distance. I looked at the tangible space between us. This wasn't what I would consider distance. But I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to be with her. I was comfortable in her presence. There that word was again. Comfortable. Why was I so comfortable with someone that I thirsted for above all others?

I needed to tell her.

"Why are you always so cold?"

Her sweet dulcet tone brought me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Your skin. You're always freezing to death, as though you'll never be warm. Why is that?"

Another reason I needed to tell her. She was so perceptive. I knew she hadn't accepted my excuse for the eye color changes, and now this?

As I opened my mouth, she shot me a warning look.

"And don't even think about using the genetic spiel, because your whole family is cold and you're adopted. What's going on?"

Sometimes the perceptiveness was really quite annoying.

**Bella's POV**

"I . . . I won't lie to you Bella. There are some things that you don't know about me. I doubt you would believe me if I told you."

"Oh but I would," I cut in eagerly. He was going to tell me what his secret was.

"Bella," he laughed slightly. "I don't think you'll like this, it's not a good thing. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I think I should just tell you so you'll stay away from me."

Instantly I was hurt. He wanted me to stay away from him? I thought he- "Stay away from you?"

He took in my expression. "Oh no Bella, not like that."

"Well then like what?" I was starting to get irritated.

"It's not good for you to be around me."

"What, like, you're a bad influence or something?"

Another dark laugh. "Not quite."

The grim look on his face brought me to revelation. "You think you'll hurt me."

Sharply he looked at me.

"But that's okay," I reassured him, "if you decide that this won't work out, then I will handle that with as much grace as possible. You don't have to worry, no messy break up or anything like that."

"That's not what I'm talking about Bella."

"Edward, this circuitous reasoning is really getting annoying."

"_I'm_ not good for you."

I observed his tight, pained expression. He really thought he was going to hurt me. What was this thing that had him so worried?

"You mean you think you're dangerous," I said quietly.

"Yes," he breathed out.

"And that's why you think you will hurt me."

He nodded. "So you can see that it would probably be best for you just to go on with your life, just forget about-"

"If that's all then I don't see a problem," I chirped.

"What?"

"Well, it's not a problem. That's all I'm saying."

He stared at me in disbelief. "I just told you that I'm a _dangerous_ _person_, that I could hurt you, and you think that's not a problem?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you're capable of hurting anyone, much less me. You're a good person."

He locked his jaw in frustration. "You don't have any idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I've no doubt what you're capable of; I just don't think you'd do it."

"I already have. It would always be a risk for you. Every day."

"What would be a risk," I pried. "Why would there be a risk in being with you? I don't understand. Just tell me."

"I know you don't understand Bella. It's just that, once I tell you, that's it, there's no turning back. I can't do that . . . yet. But I will, I promise I'll tell you soon. You have a right to know what you're dealing with. I won't deny you that choice. Although, I already know your decision. The only sane decision. It'll be difficult, but it's what's best for you."

"Edward I-"

"We're here."

I looked up and saw my house appear. He pulled into the driveway and parked.

He followed me inside as I flipped on the living room lights. It had grown really dark outside, and I figured it would rain pretty soon. I sat down awkwardly on our couch. What next?

He sat down beside of me, keeping a little distance between us. Somehow that distance seemed phenomenally larger than the 6 inches it was.

"So," he gently traced the light swelling on the side of my face. My focus was badly disturbed. "Would you mind who really did this, if it wasn't Newton?"

"Oh," the whole thing seemed a little trivial after the discussion I'd just had with him.

"Go on," he urged.

"I don't really feel like talking about it. It's stupid; I should have been a little smarter than that."

"Bella, I'm your boyfriend," he paused. I didn't like that pause, he seemed to be mentally filling in _for now_. "And I have a right to know when someone hurts you."

"No one did, I walked into a door that was opening. That's all that happened, no big deal, you know, clumsy is my middle name."

"Well," he mused, "I suppose I might have believed that if not for two things."

"What are they?"

"Well, first, you're a terrible liar. Second, this is in the shape of a hand, and from past knowledge, doors are square."

I hugged a pillow to me. "Listen, it's fine."

"No, it's not, tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

He looked at me solemnly. "I promise."

I looked away. "I still don't want to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Bella." It came as little more than a whisper, a breath, a teasing hint of sound.

I turned. I started to say yes, but the word died in my throat. His face was seconds from mine, forcing me to take in every single perfect feature.

"Please tell me." His lips brushed mine with the tiniest hint of a touch.

"I-"

"Please," I inhaled the wonderful scent of him. He smelled so good. It was indescribable, but not a cologne or anything like that. It was pure Edward, and it smelled heavenly.

My eyelashes fluttered, and I helplessly tried to keep them open.

Forcing them open, I looked at the clear, lucid, smoldering expression in his eyes and lost all of my self control. I closed the tiny gap separating our mouths and kissed him. It was our third kiss, but each one felt like the first, only better.

He seemed to give in for a moment, but then extracted himself from me.

"Bella, we have to stop."

"Why?" I didn't care if I was whining, it was like going into withdraw when he stopped me.

"It's too-"

The high from his kiss was still with me. "If you say dangerous, so help me Edward I won't be able to control what I do next."

"Bella, you don't understand."

"Because you won't let me," I bit off angrily.

"This is a stalemate Bella."

"It doesn't have to be. It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it can," he promised me.

The look in his eyes told me to believe that; he wasn't lying now.

He rubbed my tense shoulders comfortingly. "Come on Bella, let's not fight about this. You're really not going to tell me?"

I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Okay, so you're not going to tell me. That's fine, but I will find out. I'll find out who did this, and why, so be ready," he warned me softly.

"I severely doubt that they'll tell you themselves. And there was no one else around."

"I have my ways."

He was too confident.

"We'll see," I said doubtfully, even though something told me that I was underestimating him.

"Now," Edward removed himself to the other side of the couch. "If you aren't going to tell me and you're going to force me to labor away and find out who it was myself, I guess we should do something else. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I said that I didn't watch TV that much, but I do have a few movies."

"That's great, what do you want to watch?"

"Um," I bit my lip, "I could show you what I have and then you could pick?"

He smiled. It was a strange smile, crooked sort of, but it suited him. It made him look like he was enjoying something naturally; it wasn't forced and fake like it sometimes was. It was all Edward in that smile. How he could make something crooked look perfect, I'll never know.

"We'll choose together."

I brought out all ten videos that I had. We perused the titles for a second and then he held up one.

"Mansfield Park?" I said in disbelief. I could not believe he picked that. He was probably doing that just because I had secretly wanted to watch it, but how could he have known?

He held up his hands innocently. "I've never watched this before. I didn't know they made this into a movie."

Sure, sure he didn't. What was with him and the lying?

Regardless, I popped it in. I wanted to see the movie. I was going to take this and not argue.

**Edward's POV**

I caught her hand lingering on one case as we looked at the titles. Jane Austen it would be.

I held it up after a couple of seconds.

"Mansfield Park?" She questioned, clearly aghast.

I attempted to be clueless. "I've never watched this before. I didn't know they made this into a movie."

I could see she didn't quite buy that excuse, oh well, you couldn't win them all.

She put in the movie.

I wanted the space to disappear between us. It was so vast and symbolic in so many ways. I wish I could just make the boundaries go away. Then it struck me. I could. It wouldn't be too hard on me to not break the boundaries, just push them a little. That wouldn't be so dangerous. I would just give myself a little. The kiss had been pushing it. Why not indulge myself just a little?

**Bella's POV**

After the slight fiasco over the dangers of kissing, I was shocked when Edward pulled me onto his lap.

I was so shocked in fact, that I stiffened when he did so.

"Do you mind if I hold you?" He questioned gently, hesitantly, almost as if he was wishing for a yes.

"N-no I don't mind, the opposite actually."

After that, I rested against his hard body. It was unusually hard, but, I admitted to myself, I had hardly hugged anyone else. It was probably just the fact that he was toned. Embarrassed at the thought, I blushed.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, brushing back the hair that I had been using to try to hide my face.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

The sound of the drumming rain on the windows created a relaxing atmosphere. It was getting really cold, so I went and got a blanket and wrapped it around us. We spent the next hour and a half watching the movie, with the occasional comments from Edward about the poor heroine, as he called her, and the fact that everyone was abusive toward her.

"They weren't abusive toward her; no one hit her or anything. The only thing they did was ignore her and sometimes gave her chores to do," I countered, instantly contradictive.

He slid his eyes over to mine thoughtfully. "Bella, that is abuse. It's never okay to treat someone like that."

I looked down unable to meet his gaze. Suddenly, I had the feeling we weren't talking about Miss Price anymore.

Despite that minor incident, I was in heaven for the rest of the afternoon. After the movie I decided I was a firm supporter in skipping the occasional day of school.

After the movie, unfortunately, Edward decided that he should go, or his parents would wonder where he was. I agreed with him grudgingly and admitted that Charlie would be coming home soon. And as little as Charlie had to do with me, I was pretty sure that he would mind me being home alone with a strange new boy he'd never met before.

I closed the door behind Edward and picked up the movie case. I knew I'd never watch this movie the same way again.

**Anonymous POV**

I watched the family go about their regular routine. Yes, they were definitely a possibility.

I grinned as I rubbed my hands together, they would love to have me. Any powerful coven would. I couldn't wait until the time came. It wasn't time yet, but it would be soon. I just had to wait for the opportune moment.

The plan was in motion.

**Emmett's POV**

I looked out the window and saw a human standing at the foot of our driveway, their image distorted by the pouring rain. It was a strange smell, one I wasn't familiar with. I went in to report it to Carlisle.

"A human you say?"

I nodded.

He thought for a moment. "Perhaps they were merely curious about us. I can't see any problems yet. Alice?"

She bounded into the room. "Yes?"

"Have you had any visions concerning us lately?"

"Nope, I see everything going along smoothly."

"Okay, thank you."

He looked back at me.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about yet."

A/N: Okay, that was some heavy foreshadowing, hope you liked it. Actually, I hope you like the whole thing. Thank you for all of your ideas, I took them all into consideration, and I will be using a few of them later on. And _700 REVIEWS_? That's astronomical. Thank you guys so much. Please review this one and tell me what you thought.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello, back again. I know I haven't updated for a while. (Sheepishly ducks head) sorry about that. It was brought to my attention that I do in fact now have a grand total of 743 reviews. Awesome! Thanks so much. It means a lot to me. Please continue to review this story. It's not at the end yet, but it's definitely past the middle, so be aware that it will be ending some time in the near future. Hope you like this installment!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, but not early enough to catch Charlie before he left for work. I found a note on the kitchen table as I was walking by it to get some cereal.

Bella,

As soon as you get this, go get the mail. It's raining, and the mailbox has a leak in it. The mail hasn't arrived yet and I have to leave for work.

Dad

It wasn't really personal; however, I had learned to accept that as a normal routine of my life.

Yawning from my sleepless night, I went back up to my room to don a pink sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Today was going to be a lounge day. I loved those days. As much as I disliked always being alone, sometimes I welcomed a day where I could be as unhumanlike as possible and no one would know.

On these days, I would dress in completely old and ugly (but comfortable) clothing and do absolutely nothing productive.

I pulled a purple knit cap over my curly and unruly hair and headed outside. When I was walking down my driveway, I realized happily that it had stopped raining. I was about ten feet from the porch steps when my feet slid in a quick jerky movement, and I fought to stay upright.

I looked around in horror as I realized I was surrounded by the glistening sheen of ice. How had I missed that? Maybe it was because the sun was shining so brightly, I reasoned as I tried to hold as still as possible. I even tried not to breathe.

I weighed my options. Staying there until Charlie came home was not an option because it would probably be hours before he got home and the icy wind was biting through the thin sweatshirt I was wearing, despite the deceiving sun. So that left me with two options. I could go back the way I came, or I could keep going, get the mail and go back. I calculated my distances. I was closer to the road than I was to my house. I might as well go get the mail. It would make more sense.

Hesitantly, I picked up my foot and started treading cautiously, slipping occasionally on the patches of ice. Flipping open the gray metal door, I sighed in relief. I made it. I wasn't so klutzy after all. Unfortunately, it was that confidence that caused me to forget to plant my feet when I shoved the little door shut. My feet flew out from under me and I landed hard on the road, cracking the back of my head on the icy pavement.

Stunned, I lay there, gasping for air, pain exploded over my head.

I heard the ominous sound before I saw it. It rounded the bend in the road, the logging truck picking up speed. Frantically, I realized that I was in the road, right in it's path. I flipped over on my hands and knees, attempting to ignore the blinding pain in my head. I felt like I was going to throw up. The jerky movements were rocking my head, but not really getting me anywhere. The horn blared, and the guy applied the brakes, but I knew that they weren't going to stop it in time. I collapse on the ground and closed my eyes, blocking out the screeching sound off metal on metal.

There was a swift blurry movement in front of me, and I was jerked out of the way.

I watched wordlessly as the truck roared past the spot I had previously been. I had moved so fast, I was sure that I got whiplash. The hard arms encircling me were clad in black and the hands were sheathed in dark leather gloves.

"I'm okay, you can let me go now," I whispered hoarsely.

The comforting grip from the arms eased and released immediately and I regretted saying anything at all. Shakily, I attempted to stand, only to be restrained by a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you should move yet. That was a hard hit to your head."

The musical voice was a harmonic melody familiar and still lulling, soothing, beautiful tone.

"How would you know Edward?"

He was in full view now, though he was hardly recognizable to me. He was wearing dark pants, a dark sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his face, his bronze hair completely obscured. Not a ray of sun illuminated him.

Angrily, though I wasn't quite sure why, I shoved myself into a standing position. The pain from the quick movement cased me to double over and promptly throw up. Maybe it was a combination of shock, delayed fear, and pain. After I finished, there was an empty feeling in me, but it only increased the sharp ache. The dizziness made my head swim sickeningly. Edward caught me before I hit the ground. Then the blackness came.

**Alice's POV**

I pulled the door open for Edward to run through.

"Did you get there in time?"

I knew it was stupid to ask, because I could see her safe as Edward clutched her fragile body to him protectively.

"Not soon enough," he said tersely.

"I take it she fell?"

All I was given was a simple nod. I followed him up to his room where he was laying her down on the couch softly.

I felt my throat close up as he brushed back her wavy locks away from her pale face.

"She'll be alright, I can see that," I murmured, trying to be helpful.

He looked at me and gave me a sarcastic look.

"I had the vision, you got there in time," I soothed him.

"But I was almost too late. I was almost too late."

"There's nothing wrong with her. You did all that you could."

The absolute terror in his golden orbs surprised even me.

"But what if the next time it's not enough?" The thought seemed unimaginable to him, as though he didn't want to contemplate that atrocity. To be perfectly honest, I didn't either. Bella had become more than an entertaining friend. She was my sister, and I would do anything for her. I could tell Edward would too.

When I had had the vision, he had ran down the stairs, not bothering to question me, he had seen the whole thing through my mind. He was going so fast, Emmett was the only one who had the quickest reaction time to catch him.

"The sun you idiot," he had shouted at a struggling Edward. But not even the sun deterred him.

He rushed upstairs and came down all in black, with a hood hiding his face.

Now, he had the gloves off and had pushed back the hood.

"You have to tell her Edward."

He nodded.

"No, I mean, right now, I can see this trust me, you need to tell her right now."

He seemed utterly defeated.

"I will." The words barely escaped his lips.

"I'll leave you two alone then." I smiled. Edward was still kneeling beside her, grasping her hands. I doubted anything could make him leave her side.

"Maybe I should have taken her to the hospital."

"No, she'll wake up soon. And I'm sure you wouldn't have looked too good under the hospital lights."

He smiled, but it was a bleak smile.

I went down to greet Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. They had taken Jasper out hunting as soon as we had learned Bella would be coming here. Esme was out in the garage apartment talking to Rosalie. She still hadn't gotten over her aversion to Bella.

"How's the kid, Alice?" Emmett asked me. Despite the fact that he thought Bella and Edward's connection was weird, he cared about Bella.

"She's probably got a mild concussion, but Edward got there in time to pull her out of the way."

"Is she like accident prone or something?"

I laughed; even Emmett could tell that from the few encounters he'd had with her.

"Can I go say hit to the squirt?"

I shook my head. "When she hit her head, she passed out I think. Anyway, she's not conscious yet."

Carlisle took a swift look upstairs.

"I'll go up and check on her now."

Emmett looked at me. "Where's Rose, Alice?"

"She wasn't handling the fact that Bella was coming well. Esme's with her in the garage."

He sighed sadly and rubbed a careless hand through his hair.

"Ah, Rose."

We both froze as a strong, sturdy knock sounded and echoed through the room.

The knock was followed by the sound of the door opening and a warm, unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? I'm aware that someone's here, but the question is, am I welcome?"

In an instant, Edward and Carlisle were standing beside us.

"Go get Esme and Rose," Carlisle ordered quietly to Emmett as a man came into view.

Emmett disappeared as we evaluated the stranger. Man, clearly wasn't the right word, he was a vampire like us. I saw Edward glance upstairs nervously, probably trying to repress the urge to run right up to Bella. That would definitely be a very bad idea. For everyone.

"It's good to finally meet you. I'm Leighton." He extended his hand out to us, Carlisle shook it politely.

He was very nondescript, with plain features, regular brown hair, pale skin, and red eyes. His clothes were average, something you would find in an everyday mall. He didn't have one standout feature except for the red eyes. The red eyes were the most worrisome factor, and I could see Edward zooming in on them, reading my mind. He closed his eyes.

"So, you knew of our clan before you came here?" Carlisle was attempting to remain polite, but I could tell he wasn't happy with the fact that this guy had info on us.

"I suppose you could say that."

"I'm assuming that this is not merely a social call, won't you sit down and we can discuss what you need to?"

Esme and Rosalie returned with Emmett trailing behind them.

We all filed into the living room.

Edward continued to steal peeks at the staircase.

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase shall I?" Leighton looked around at us.

Jasper nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

"Well, I have a . . . let's say a proposition for you. I want to join your clan. You could benefit from this union as well as I could."

"How so?" Carlisle seemed doubtful.

"Well, you see, I have a wonderful power, and I would be willing to allow you full use of it, and in turn, it would make your coven even stronger."

"But why would you want to join us?" Emmett broke in. "What would you have to gain?"

Leighton smiled, but it wasn't a smile that expressed happiness, simply greed and lust. "I would be part of a very powerful coven, one of the most powerful in fact, that is recompense enough."

"Surely you're not forgetting the Volturi," I broke in.

He glanced at me and smiled wryly. "Ah yes, the Volturi. Actually, I did consider joining them at one point, but, too many rules and not enough pleasure for me."

"About rules," Carlisle interrupted, "if you were to join us, you would have to give up your food source. We all have a 'special diet,' if you will, and I'm sure you already know all about that from your research on us."

"Diet, is that what you call it?" Another disturbing smile. "I would not be willing to give up humans so easily, but I would be willing to go further to get my food source than this immediate area."

"Not good enough," Edward said lowly, and Leighton focused on him for the first time.

"Excuse me?"

"It's all or nothing," Edward continued, "diet, or don't join."

"I'm certain that there is some way we can work this out," he said still looking confident.

"There is," Emmett said, "you have the diet, or leave, there is no ultimatum."

Leighton looked at Carlisle. "Do you agree with this, this travesty?"

Carlisle nodded gravely. "I'm afraid that's the way the situation is. Choose now please."

Leighton looked around at us calmly, as if scrutinizing each one of us. Edward growled audibly.

"Edward," Esme said reprovingly, but Edward continued to glare at Leighton. I wondered what he was thinking to upset Edward.

That was when I heard it, the quiet pad of footsteps on the floor above. Leighton looked at us curiously and then at the ceiling, then back to us in askance. No one said a word.

The footsteps sounded on each step of descent down the stairs. Edward's eyes widened in horror. I was sure mine matched his. Bella's small body walked into the living room and stopped in the entrance.

A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffy like that, but it was necessary. Yes, Bella finds out they're vampires in the next chapter. Please review this one and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 26 12

A/N: Read and enjoy!

**Alice's POV**

"Edward," her voice was soft and throaty, clearly from just waking up. "Where am I? How did I get he-" She broke off as she saw all of us and Leighton. "What's going on?"

Leighton's eyes followed her every move, or so I thought. Then I realized that they frequently went back to watching Edward's reaction to her. I could tell he wanted to go stand in front of her, protect her, hide her from Leighton's sight, but the damage was already done, and I was sure showing that much protection to Bella would only bring about a worse predicament. And I was also sure that Leighton could see just how much it was killing Edward not to do any of those things.

**Bella's POV**

I watched wide-eyed as the strange person walked a step toward me. In a split second Edward, who had been a good 15 feet away, was standing protectively in front of me.

How had he moved so fast?

"Don't come near her," he snarled as he fixed his stance.

What on earth was going on? Was this man dangerous? Was he a criminal? Why was Edward growling? And most importantly why was everyone looking so darned afraid? Were they afraid that I would embarrass them in front of their guest?

"What is this? A human?" The man appeared startled, yet still suave.

Human? What was he talking about? We were all humans . . . weren't we?

"Excuse me?"

"Bella," it was Edward talking to me now, in a very bleak tone, "please just stay quiet."

"Okay," I said very softly, just a breath of air.

"I think it would be best if you would just leave," Carlisle said in a very firm tone.

The man's disturbing red eyes glittered maliciously.

An uncontrollable shiver passed down my spine as he looked me over. He smiled as if he was well aware of the unease and fear he caused me.

"Oh, I'm going." He turned to walk out the door, but to my surprise, spun and touched his fingers to his lips. "It was a pleasure to meet you . . . _Bella_." Then he very deliberately looked at Edward and smiled.

Edward's teeth audibly snapped together and he became even tenser if that was possible.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you all very soon," he stressed, reaching the door, "and I do hope you will reconsider my suggestion."

With that, the man walked out the door and closed it with a definite click.

"What-?" I started to ask, but was cut off as Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran me up to a room. He ran at the blink of an eye. When he sat me down on a black couch, I swayed dizzily for a few moments.

"How could you go that fast?"

He was pacing furiously in front of me.

"Edward, what is going on?" I rubbed my head, it was aching like crazy.

"Bella, I have to tell you some things about me . . . about us, that I haven't told you, that I should have told you before you ever became involved."

"Edward, I don't understand." I was tired, and confused, and in pain, and I had no patience for his evasive measures today.

"You'll want to leave me, leave us after you learn this, but you can't. You have to understand, it's not going to be possible, at least until this mess is taken care of. We'll be as careful as we can around you, until it's safe for you to leave and continue on your way, without us."

The last sentence seemed to kill him.

"Edward, I'll never want to leave you, just because you're different. I'm not that type of person."

He laughed bitterly. "Trust me Bella, you'll leave."

"NO! Edward, I think I . . . I think I might . . . love you." I stumbled over the words, but as I said them, they felt right. They fit; this was where I was meant to be, with Edward. This wasn't some high school crush. I knew now. It was more, much more. I was in love with him. I loved the way he got irritated at me for not telling me what I was thinking. I loved the way he ran his hand through his hair, making it messy and disheveled when he was frustrated. I loved the way he spoke, so articulately perfect. I loved the way he smiled crookedly, perfecting the imperfect. I loved . . . him.

"No Bella," my words seemed to frighten him more than anything else had. Where the stranger hadn't done the trick, my profession of love for him had. "You can't love me. You can't love a monster."

"You're not a monster Edward, and I do love you."

"This is wrong," he groaned, "I should never have let you become involved.

"You don't love me?" My throat became dry as I realized he had never reciprocated my feelings. Maybe he just wanted me out of the way. Maybe I was annoying, maybe he just wanted rid of-

"It's one thing for me to feel that way, but it's a whole other story for you."

"Why, why am I not allowed feeling for you, what is it that's restricting you from letting me love you?" I whispered.

"Bella," he stopped in mid-circuit and knelt before me. He took one of my hands between his delicately. "I'm not . . ."

At that moment, the clouds covering the sun dissipated, the bright rays burst through and came shining through the clear window. In an instant, Edward was sparkling; every inch of his skin was alight with diamond brightness. My eyes watched in awe. I was stock still in shock. It was too beautiful for me to even see. I was touching him. Impossible. It was impossible that he was real, that he was here, that he was with . . . me.

"Human," I breathed.

A/N: I know, I know, don't kill me, it's not that long, but I can't update until Friday, so I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me!


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go. On time as promised. Enjoy! 

**Bella's POV**

"Vampire," I repeated doubtfully.

"Vampire," he said firmly.

"Are you trying to tell me you're some sort of Count Dracula?"

I wasn't meaning to be funny, but I just couldn't fathom it. For the past few days I'd been thinking there was something strange about Edward and his family, but I wasn't prepared for the fact that they weren't really human. It was surreal.

The corners of his mouth twitched despite all that was going on.

"Dracula? Really, I hoped at least you weren't as impressionable to the common vampire myths."

"Are you really serious Edward?" I asked him quietly, the reality starting to sink in.

"Bella, I wouldn't lie about this."

Staring into his golden eyes, I knew instinctively he was telling me the truth. I sat back, inhaling deeply. I had refused to consider the possibility a few minutes earlier, now I had to think about it. The surprising thing was, as I thought about it, I realized it didn't really bother me. Edward obviously could have killed me at any time during our brief acquaintance. No one else had tried to harm me either. They weren't evil, that was for sure. No family could be as kind and loving as they and be sinister in any way.

"I'm aware you'll probably want to leave and go away from us, but you'll have to wait until the situation is taken care of and then I promise you," Edward said sincerely, "none of us will ever bother you again. We won't hurt you."

"Why?" I asked after he was done.

"Why what?"

"Why would I want to leave you?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "Maybe because I just told you I was a _vampire_? Bella, you can't be serious. Maybe that hit to your head did you a lot worse damage than I thought."

I snorted, "Get real Edward, there's nothing wrong with my head. And like I said earlier, I don't see you being different as a problem. I'm just not that type of person."

"Not that type of person," he muttered to himself as he sunk down on the couch beside of me. Out of the ray of sun he looked normal again. Actually that was blasphemy. Edward never looked normal. But he only looked as stunning as possible without the glistening affects. "This is a lot more serious than a simple human variation. I'm not even human. I could kill you so easily."

"Yeah, about that," I broke in curiously, "what do you eat? Now that I think about it, I've never really seen you guys eat anything. Can you not eat human food?"

"We drink animal blood," he murmured distractedly. "It's not as fulfilling as human, but it makes do."

"So you actually drink blood?" My nose wrinkled as I remembered the hideous smell of rust and salt the last time I injured myself.

"Yes, is that disturbing to you?" He looked almost hopeful as he proposed the leading question.

"No, not really, I just hate blood. It makes me sick, and I can't imagine someone drinking it once, let alone to live on. But, then again, who am I to have an opinion on someone else's lifestyle." I shrugged.

"You are certainly one of a kind Bella," he put in dryly.

"Thank you. So does that mean that you guys don't like human blood after all?"

"No," he covered his face with his hands, "it's incredibly difficult for us to resist the . . . temptation of human blood. It's only with a herculean effort that we are able to deny the thirst."

"Is it difficult for you now?"

"More than you could know, but of course, I'm starting to get used to it. It's becoming a little easier."

My eyes narrowed as he stopped. "Explain that please," I ordered.

"Your scent, the scent of your blood, the essence of it if you will," he looked questioningly at me, I nodded encouragingly, "is the most enticing, delicious, delectable thing I've ever encountered as a vampire."

I swallowed, though it came out as more of a gulp.

His eyebrows rose victoriously. "Scared now?"

"No," I lied, managing to keep the small, annoying tremor from my tone.

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to get used to the fact that he was fighting the urge to kill me as we sat here. Poor Edward, maybe I should leave . . .

"I'm not sure, it's rare, I've never heard of it happening before," he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "It's getting easier though, like I said."

"What did you mean by that?"

He smiled, though it didn't quite convince me it was real, I caught myself unconsciously staring at his teeth. They looked pretty normal to me.

"You're full of questions aren't you?"

I shrugged haplessly. "What can I say, it's not everyday my mind's put into overdrive like this."

"I think that the more I'm around you, the more I have to endure the call of your blood, the easier it becomes to resist it altogether. It's almost as if I'm slowly becoming desensitized."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? We don't have to worry about that problem anymore."

"No, Bella," he warned, "I will always be more dangerous to you than to any other, never forget that."

"But I thought that you said . . ."

He looked away. "One slip is all it would take. One slip and the damage would be done."

"But you couldn't," I stopped him softly, tracing over the side of his face with my fingertips. In an instant, he was across the room, in the opposite corner.

"How . . ." I was still breathing fast, trying to comprehend what I had just saw.

"Just give me a moment," he said softly, but loud enough that I could hear.

After a tiny amount of time had passed, he walked over to me cautiously.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm not really used to someone coming close enough to touch me. We seem to repel people. It's like humans know subconsciously to avoid us."

"Except me," I amended quietly.

"Yes," he agreed, "except you."

"Tell me more," I urged him, motioning for him to set next to me again. Reluctantly, he sat.

"Like . . ."

"So the sun doesn't hurt you?"

"No, it's just rather conspicuous for us to be sparkling. It would draw in unwanted attention. Something we can't afford to do."

I sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"Well . . . we can't age."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "In reality, I'm only seventeen, that was when I was changed into a vampire. The number of years I've been here is an entirely different number."

"And how many is that?" I prodded.

"A lot."

I grimaced.

"I wonder if I should tell you this."

"Are you in a midlife crisis Edward? Are you in denial about you age?" I asked coyly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm much farther along than a midlife crisis Bella. I was born in 1901. I was changed during the year 1918. It was during the Spanish Influenza. Both of my parents were killed during the epidemic."

"Oh," not I felt selfish, making him bring it up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

As if guessing my thoughts, Edward made a reassuring face. "Don't worry, human memories fade. I barely remember my human life at all now."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you really not frightened at all then?" He finally asked me the question that must have been burning within him for quite some time.

"No, you haven't done anything but save me, so I don't think it's that dangerous."

"But it is," he argued obstinently.

"So you say," I said to myself.

"I heard that," he said irritatedly.

"How?"

"Hypersensitive hearing, also sight," he added musingly. "I have a cornucopia of advantages to the normal predator I guess you could say, superior in everyway."

"Don't we think highly of ourselves," I commented in an amused tone.

Quickly, he circled the room in the blink of an eye.

"Bella," he came to rest once again at my stunned side, "I have super speed, extrasensory hearing and vision, super strength, and an extra gift. Wouldn't you call that superior?"

His hair was tousled now, from the run, and I had to put in a real effort to stop myself from touching him. He, himself was enticing. He might be addicted to my blood, but I was addicted to him. I wanted to touch him so badly, be connected to him in some way. It was like there was a connection between us and whenever he or I strayed too far away, it was pulling us back. At least, that was how I felt. I couldn't answer for Edward. It made me miserable to think that he might not feel as strongly about me as I did him. Although, how could he. I was a plain Jane, normal _human_, and he was this incredible, beautiful, perfect vampire. I couldn't ask him to stay with me for me, only if he felt for me as well. That would be the only reason.

"An extra gift?"

Now he looked uncomfortable.

"What is it? Is it bad or something?"

"No, it's not bad," he said quickly. "It's just . . . Carlisle created all of us, and he thinks that we all brought something, some extra special quality from our human lives into this one."

"So everyone has a special gift?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, not necessarily as obvious as mine. Rosalie's is her tenacity, Emmett's would of course be strength, Carlisle brought his compassion, and Esme brought her loving nature."

"What about you Alice, and Jasper?"

"Well Jasper has a very unique gift," he smiled to himself, and I pondered the inside joke that was amusing him, "he can read the feelings of people, and create feelings himself. It can get kind of annoying really." He frowned, he even looked sexy frowning.

"Alice?"

"Alice can see the future."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, but only after a decision has been made can she see the outcome."

"Has she seen anything about me?" I asked eagerly.

"No," he said abruptly, and the frown deepened.

I wondered at that for a minute.

He seemed to be done, and there was no way he was getting away without telling me his power.

"And . . ."

He sighed in surrender.

"I can read people's minds."

I gasped and sat stock still.

"Are you . . . are you saying that right now, you can hear what I'm-" A blush bloomed on my face.

"No, no," he put in quickly. "For some odd, inexplicable reason, you are the only human and vampire alike that I cannot hear. Your mind is the only one that is completely closed to me."

Relaxing, I gave him a bright cheery smile. "Well, that's something I suppose."

"A little bit frustrating to me," he bit out, obviously irritated that I was immune to him. I smiled triumphantly. This was something I had beaten him at. For a minute there, I had thought he could read my mind all along, and I had just about died.

"Are you done interrogating me now," Edward asked with a patient smile.

"I suppose so."

"Good, because we have serious matters at hand. We need to go downstairs and discuss them with the others. Is your head feeling any better? I'll get you an Advil," he said, without waiting for my answer.

He disappeared and was back in a flash with a glass of water and two small pills. I took them without arguing, my head really did hurt quite badly.

"What matters at hand?" I asked as I swallowed the pills.

"Leighton," the animosity was back in his expression.

"Is that the person who was just here?"

"Yes."

"Was he a vampire too?"

"Yes."

"Why were his eyes red instead of gold then?"

He looked at me sternly. "We drink animal blood, so our eyes are gold."

"And when you are hungry, they go black."

He seemed surprised. "Perceptive," was all he said.

"And so why were his eyes red?" I asked again.

He stared at me as if I was missing something very obvious.

Then it hit me, I knew why the eye color was different.

"He drinks from-he drinks," I took a deep breath, "he drinks human blood?"

"Yes."

"Why was he here then? Do you know him?"

"No, he wanted to join our family without the restrictions on his nutrition habits."

"Oh."

"Bella," he stood suddenly. "I really do have to go talk to my family and you're involved, naturally you need to hear this as well."

"_I'm_ involved?" I said, suddenly shocked.

"Yes," he said grimly. "I'm afraid you're involved just as much as we are. Once we get you out of this mess, you can leave. But like I said, you have to stay until then."

_That's what you think_, I thought stubbornly.

A/N: Well, hope you liked it. I promised a friend of mine that I would update again this weekend, so I will try really hard to. Reviews do accelerate my writing though. (Hint, hint). Seriously though, I do appreciate each and every single review you guys give me. Thanks so much!


	30. Chapter 28

A/N: Sooo . . . I know that the last chapter wasn't quite up to par. I really tried hard with this one. The previous update wasn't as good for three reasons. 1) I hate background stuff and I don't like writing it, you know, filling in the information, 2) it was basically the same information as was in Twilight. I like to make the story unique and different but still with the basic plot and story line. Well, that stuff about them being vampires is the exact same as is in the book. I have a really good memory and I swear I didn't even read that chapter over again. It's been like four months since I've even read that book, so don't think I just retyped the chapter and edited, I didn't! But I know that it was very similar, so sorry for that. 3) I was having an extremely difficult day on Friday, don't ask, it was just all around bad and I just couldn't get into the story. So I hope that clears up all the troubling things from my last post. I worked extra hard to try to make this one better. And I'm really sorry about the long authors note. I just wanted to get everything out there.

**Edward's POV**

I just didn't understand it! She was taking it all in stride. Never would I have imagined such a reaction out of timid, impressionable Bella, or should I say, lack of reaction. Could it be possible she really wasn't affected by such a revelation?

In all actuality, Bella really hadn't been acting like herself lately. No longer the shy recluse, she was expressing her thoughts and opinions more freely now.

While I favored the change, I did wonder at what was influencing her. Alice perhaps.

**Carlisle's POV**

When Bella and Edward came down, we were all waiting for them. Of course we had all heard the conversation; Edward telling Bella. It was nearly impossible to give them the privacy Edward preferred.

I, myself, was faintly impressed with her acceptance of what we were. Few humans would so willingly receive the idea with the grace that she had.

"Alice, why do you think you didn't receive a vision of him coming?"

She frowned, "I don't know. Maybe it was a spur of the moment decision on whether to come to us or another family and so I couldn't see him."

I nodded, that made sense.

"We have a problem," I stated, as everyone took a seat at our dining room table. I could see Edward was trying very hard to keep his hands to himself. It seemed to be taking a lot of his effort. He looked up sharply, shooting me a glance. Whoops, sorry Edward.

Bella was looking from face to face, obviously nervous; I tried to smile reassuringly at her. If I was a human, in a room of newly unveiled vampires, I would be nervous too. Reading my thoughts, Edward looked over at Bella in a concerned fashion. I had to admit, he was more caring than I had thought he was capable of being.

"It's worse than you think it is Carlisle," Edward told me tersely.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Leighton." The word was snarled rather than spoke.

"What is his power? Is it going to be a problem?"

"I don't know."

There was a deathly silence.

My head snapped up. "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you read his mind?"

He exhaled. "No, he blocked me. I mean, I can't prove it, but every time he referred to his power, he was thinking about how great his gift was, but never what it was. I think he was doing it consciously. He obviously knew about us before hand. I'm sure that he knew exactly what our talents were too." A grimace went on Edward's face. "I'm sure he knew I could read his mind, so he was careful around me."

I sighed. "Well, that certainly puts us at a disadvantage."

"How far was he planning to go to persuade us to let him join our family? Was he that intent upon it?"

"Previously, when he was sizing you all up, do you all remember that?" Edward asked.

Everyone nodded accordingly.

"He was trying to judge the weakest link in our unit to use as leverage."

"WHAT??"

"What do you mean by leverage Edward?"

"I mean, he was trying to figure out, which one of us it would be easiest to kidnap and hold for ransom until we agree to join him."

"Who did he pick?" Emmett asked, murderously angry and completely serious.

"Well, he had decided on Alice, before . . ." Edward drew off bitterly.

"Before what?"

"Before Bella came down. Now he's going to be after her."

"What?!?"

Now it was Bella who looked shocked.

"Edward, I'm not even part of your family! I mean, surely he could tell that. I'm not a vampire after all."

From the dejected way Edward looked, I had it figured, even before he spoke next that that was not the case.

"Bella." He brushed the hair back from her face as it had escaped her loose ponytail. "He saw how I protected you. How I moved in front of you to defend you from him. He knows you mean something to me, to us. He's planning on how to use that to his advantage as we speak. He thinks you're easy game and he's right. You're no match for him."

The entire time Edward was speaking, Bella was shaking her head in disagreement.

**Bella's POV**

No, no, no, NO! This was not happening.

"Edward, no, surely this isn't right."

"Bella," he told me grimly, "he's planning on using you until we agree to let him join us. That's just the way it is."

His mouth was a thin line.

"What are we going to do?" My voice held a tiny tremble in it, that I was sure everyone caught. I knew I would never be afraid of them, the Cullens, but that man, this Leighton, he scared me to death. I couldn't deny that.

"Don't worry; we're going to get you out of here."

"Out of here?" What was Edward saying, I couldn't leave, I lived here!

"Yes, far away, preferably today, somewhere he won't be able to find you until . . ."

"Until what?"

"Carlisle, he was committed, we'll have to kill him."

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella's gasp as I relayed the information to Carlisle. She wouldn't be so upset about killing that monster if she knew what he had planned in store for her. It had been awful listening to him evaluating my family, sizing them up as prey, but when he had looked upon Bella . . .

I suppressed the rising growl in my throat, no need to scare Bella anymore now.

He had lit upon her with glee and delight. His plans of torturing her until we gave in to his demands rose in my mind; I wasn't able to keep them back. My poor, innocent Bella, in pain, hurt, crying out to me. And that was how he saw it, making her ask me to let him be one of us. And then the image of what he'd do if we refused. A violent shudder ran through my length and I saw Esme glance at me in concern. No. Bella would be leaving the soonest instant that it was possible. I was getting her out of this place and away from that creature. I may be a monster, but he was the devil himself.

My phone rang from within my pocket. I frowned as I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, may I speak to Miss Swan please, this is regarding her mother."

Her mother? I'd never heard Bella talk about her mother.

"Yes, of course." I handed the phone to Bella. She took it looking confused.

"Hello . . . yes, this is she . . . oh, okay."

She looked at me, I nodded. I had heard the man request for her to go somewhere with privacy.

"Go on to the living room," I urged her. I would still be able to hear, but at least she wouldn't feel me staring at her. Well, I couldn't help myself, she _was_ beautiful after all.

She walked into the living room, the voices getting fainter, but still clearly audible.

"I have an important message for you."

"What is it?"

She sounded nervous.

Something was wrong. Something was bothering me.

How would anyone know my number? Why would they use my number to get in touch with Bella?

No . . .

I sat frozen for a second as I heard the voice change.

"And I _will_ kill him, have no doubt about that, after I make you watch, I'll move on to you, and then the rest of his family. I'll make sure it's painful for you. I'm sure even a human like you cares about him on some level—"

I finally reacted to rush into the room and snatch the phone away from Bella. She was staring at the phone in horror. Her pale skin, even paler than before. Her mouth was open in shock and distress.

I grabbed the phone from her and snarled into it, "Don't _ever_ talk to her again. Don't even _think_ about her."

The genial voice chuckled infuriatingly in my ear.

"Oh young Edward, you sound delightfully enraged."

Enraged didn't even cover it. I wanted to rip him from limb to limb. I wanted him to suffer. I . . .

"She will suffer, not you. I just wanted to clarify that. I simply wished to give her some things to ponder before I give her some things to scream about. You see, actually, you will be the one who watches as she suffers."

I thought my jaw would crack from the extreme pressure I was clenching it with.

"Let me just set you straight right now," I said with a deadly calm voice. "You need to leave and never come back again, if you wish to continue with your existence."

"Oh, it's not my existence I'm worried about," he said lightly. "It's your girlfriend's life. She does seem rather . . . delicate. Just a couple key hits could really do damage, I wouldn't want to wage my bets if I were you."

"You'll never touch her," I hissed.

The phone clicked in response.

**And I could have left you guys there, but that would have been cruel.**

**Edward's POV**

"That's it, we're leaving."

"No, Edward," her voice was still faint, though strong.

"Bella, I'm not listening to this anymore, we're going, you're going, we need to get out of here."

"What about Charlie, Edward?"

"I really could care less," I said honestly. And I didn't, I had gotten Bella into this mess and as long as she got out of it alive, I really didn't care what the consequences were.

"Edward calm down," she said as I began leading her back into the dining room.

"No."

Carlisle looked solemn. "We heard everything; we have two tickets for you on the next flight out to New York. It's going to be cloudy there."

"Fine."

"Edward, wait."

I ignored her.

"Esme, Rosalie will you keep an eye on things here?"

Esme nodded. "Of course."

Rosalie glared at me. "Why on earth do you think I'd do any such thing for that pitiful-"

She was cut off as Emmett put a hand over her mouth. "She'll be glad to Edward."

I nodded.

"Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, will you track him?"

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, we'll take care of everything, just keep her away from here for the time being."

"You won't have to worry about that."

"Okay, well then—"

"Edward, you shouldn't come with me."

They all turned to stare at her, as did I. What was she trying to pull?

I laughed shortly. "Bella, if you believe for one second that I would let you go off alone with a sadistic vampire bent on harming you, you're sadly mistaken."

"No, no, I think you should let someone else come with me. He obviously thinks wherever you are, I am. So if you sent someone else with me, he would follow you and then your family would have him right where you wanted him."

_She was smarter than I gave her credit for._

I shot Emmett a look.

_Sorry, she just looks more like a looker than a thinker._

"Oh, and who would you suggest I send with you in my place." I rolled my eyes mentally. Like I would let her out of my sight.

That stumped her. "Um . . ."

_It does make more sense that way Edward. _

How could Carlisle even be thinking that?

"I would go with her."

I snorted. "Yeah right Emmett."

He looked offended. "What? I think of her like a sister already. I would take good care of her. I would be more than capable of that."

Bella blushed as he talked. I did love that blush.

_Take a second and think this over Edward._ Carlisle warned. _Think about what would be best for Bella, not what would be best for your peace of mind. _

I stood still for a moment.

"You're sure you would be able to handle it?"

He nodded, serious for once.

"I will guard her with my life."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see them arriving safely to New York?"

She closed her mind for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yes, I see everything going smoothly."

I nodded shortly.

"Bella," I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"If you let anything happen to yourself, anything at all, I'm holding you personally accountable. I want you coming back to me in one piece. Do you hear me?" (A/N: And I just couldn't resist that line from Twilight)

"Yes, I promise, nothing will happen. It's you that you need to take care of. You need to be the one to take care of yourself," she hesitated slightly, looking down.

My family had gone silent watching our exchange. I didn't mind the audience, this was the last time I would see my darling Bella for a long time, at least a few days. I could tell she looked a little daunted at the idea of being away from me even though she herself had suggested it, and wasn't even aware of my family's presence in the room any more.

"What Bella," I said softly, sliding one finger under her chin, and tilting her head up so her eyes met mine. "Tell me."

"He, he . . ."

"Yes," I urged.

"He said that he was going to, to do awful things to you." She bit back a sob. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you because of me."

I gathered her in my arms and held her tightly to me, for once forgetting about the lines, I refused to cross for safety.

"Oh Bella, it's you, you need to worry about, I'll be fine. I'm indestructible," I tried to tease.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

My heart melted. She really did love me after all. Maybe as much as I did she. As I always had.

"I'll always be here. I'll call you often."

I set her gently down.

"You need to go now love."

She was almost at the door with Emmett when I stopped her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

She turned around.

I scooped her into my arms and kissed her, letting all my emotions flow through me to her. For one blissful moment, I lost myself in her and then, it was over. She walked out the door. She was gone. And I needed to focus on ending this quickly so she could come home, so she could come back to me.

**Bella's POV**

I buckled my seatbelt. This was my first time on an airplane. As the plane took off, I watched out the window. We were really high up.

"So, Bella, I'm really curious, how did Edward keep you from finding out what we were?"

I turned to Emmett. He had been keeping up a rapid chatter, light and cheerful ever since we left their home. Edward had said he was taking care of the Charlie issue, and all I could concentrate now, despite Emmett's best efforts was how much I must be addicted to Edward. I was going through withdraw.

"He told me the eye thing was genetic. And I thought he was cold blooded sort of."

"Yeah, but what about how hard he is, he has skin like a rock?"

"Um, I just thought he was really toned or something," I mumbled embarrassed. I could almost feel the stone like feel of his arms around me that last time.

Emmett burst out laughing.

Suddenly, a small humming noise came from the end of the aisle and several people began to murmur about the noise. Emmett frowned.

"Wait right here Bella, I'm going to go check this out. Something isn't right."

I nodded and took a deep calming breath. He would take care of the problem, everything would be fine. I was just so worried about Edward, facing that vicious vampire! The possibility of loosing him made me cringe.

"Oh come now, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be so distressed."

My head jerked up and what I saw froze me in terror. Where was Emmett?!?

Leighton smiled at me. "Hello Bella."

A/N: Ha, ha, that was actually really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. And I hope it was better than last time. I'm really sorry about that, and I hope it didn't turn you off of my story. I really am feeling much more like myself now. Please review, my morale hasn't exactly been that great after that last chapter. And I really need to know if this was any better. Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I know, I know. One person actually guess Leighton's exact gift! I'm super impressed. Kudos to whomever you are. Also, this chapter I decided to split in half and finish later, so the second part of this chapter, the part in Bella's POV will be coming either Friday or Saturday, not sure which. I hope you like this. Read and Enjoy!

**Edward's POV**

He had disappeared. We couldn't even pick up the scent of his trail. There was no evidence he had even been here. How could he have covered up his scent? It was impossible, but he seemed to have accomplished it. Still searching diligently, yet futily, I couldn't give up. Bella was depending on me. That was the one thing I was glad of. Bella was far away from here, going to a place where he couldn't find her.

My cell phone rang. I checked the number. The area code was in Kansas. Hmm . . . that was odd. Maybe the flight had had an unexpected detour. Everything had to be okay though. I knew it would be. Bella wasn't here. She was safe. Even if the plane had crashed, Emmett would have saved Bella.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was Bella. I could hear the panic and fear in her voice. A sick feeling settled low in my stomach.

"Yes Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I'm scared," she said abruptly, "He's here."

He? Who was he? It was like my brain stopped working as she whispered those words.

"Where's Emmett?"

Before she could answer, I heard another sound that hit me like a jolt. That was why I couldn't find him. He hadn't remained in the area, he was there.

My blood, what little left, ran cold at the sound of his genial laughter.

"Let me have the phone now Isabella."

"Please," she whispered horrified, "please don't do anything stupid, no matter what happens or what you see, don't-"

She was cut off abruptly and Leighton now coveted the phone.

"Hello again Edward. It's always so nice to have these chats with you isn't it?"

I knocked my head into the concrete wall, leaving a small dent in it.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

Another infuriating chuckle. "What are you offering?"

"Anything."

"You above all people should know what I want."

I nodded quickly, not realizing he couldn't see me.

"Fine, join us, we'll welcome you. Just let her go."

"It's not really that simple."

"What do you mean?" I said angrily. Wasn't that what he wanted, to join our coven? What else could he possibly want?

"Now, now, now," he chided, "let's not forget to keep our temper in check." Then, I heard something. A sound, my mind couldn't quite distinguish, or maybe it didn't want to. "How could I possibly be sure that you would honor your promise?"

"I would," I stressed heavily.

"Yes, of course you would, while I have your little human pet."

I growled slightly.

"What would you want us to do?"

"Simple," he said briskly, "a blood pact."

I fell silent as I covered my face with my free hand. A blood pact. He wanted a blood pact. The only thing so binding a vampire could not break it. And to be responsible for the living reminder . . .

"And if we did, where would you like the exchange? Here, Kansas?"

"Kansas would be preferable."

"Would you like us to obtain a-"

"Oh, I have that taken care of, you see, I already have someone in mind."

"Who?" I asked, although I felt sick at heart.

"Well, I thought to myself, what better way to seal the deal, than to use your delightful little friend here."

No. _No_. "NO!" I shouted, furious. "No, she will _not_ be used."

I heard a sickening snap and a shrill cry came across the phone.

"What was that? What did you do?" I demanded, panicked once again.

"Be thankful," his smirking tone came across the line, "fingers are trivial. I would save the drama for more important limbs."

Fury coursed through me.

"_Don't touch her_," I snarled. Another snap, a whimper. I thought I was going to throw up. I convulsed, dropping down to the ground against the concrete wall. I couldn't do anything. Anything I did just made things worse. I never should have gotten involved with her. But I couldn't give in to Leighton now, I couldn't. I wouldn't give in. She wouldn't be used, that I knew. I couldn't do that to her.

"We'll talk about it when you come. Should I expect you soon?"

"Immediately."

"Good, that's really very pleasing to me."

"Where are you in Kansas?"

"If you can't find me, then obviously I'm looking at the wrong coven." He paused. "Would you like to say good-bye to your little friend?"

"Yes," I was gripping the phone so hard; I was surprised it didn't crack. I didn't care that I was begging. I would do anything even to just hear her voice again.

"Edward?"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for this. Just stay strong okay? I'm getting you out of this mess, I'm sorry. I'm coming now. I'm on my way."

"No, _I'm_ sorry, it's my fault." I could hear the pain she was holding back come out through her voice. "It was a stupid idea."

"No Bella, it wasn't-"

The phone clicked off.

I held it to my ear until the operator came on and disconnected me.

I lay there until Carlisle and Jasper found me.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked me in a concerned voice. "Edward, does this have anything to do with Alice suddenly disappearing to go buy plane tickets to Kansas?"

Alice could always be relied upon.

_Edward, what's wrong? I can hardly think straight from all of your emotions._

"He has her?" I moaned in despair.

"What?"

"He just called, he has her. He wants a blood pact assuring him he can join our coven."

Carlisle ran a hand over his face. "Okay, well . . . we'll just have to do this. You do love her, right?"

"I'll not live without her," I promised.

Jasper looked shocked by my statement.

"Then it's settled, we'll perform that pact. I admit I hate having to use an innocent human, but-"

"No Carlisle," I spit out bitterly, "he'll only perform the pact with Bella."

He closed his eyes.

"Yes," I raged on, "only with Bella. There's no other option, we have to save her."

"But where's Emmett?"

I shook my head, "I haven't the faintest idea, but when I find him . . ."

Anger rippled through me.

**Three hours later**

"What is a blood pact?" Jasper asked Alice later when we were on the plane.

She shot a quick look at me. "A blood pact is the only kind of binding agreement a vampire must follow. An agreement is made. Then a sacrificial human is chosen, usually randomly." She was speaking quickly and darting looks at me through her soft speech, too low for human ears, but audible for mine. "They say the agreement and then everyone involved the pact must bite the human, injecting their venom, thus completing the pact. The pain of the venom increases for each person that is added."

I griped the armrests as Jasper's thoughts floated through his mind into mine.

_We have a lot of people in our family._

"What then?" He asked curiously.

The pain of hearing what that demon wanted to do to my Bella was eating me alive. I knew that Jasper needed to know, that it was important he understood what he was walking into, but hat didn't stop the hurt from having to hear the impending details of the devil's plans.

"So if Bella was to be the human . . ."

"She would go through inhumane, brutal, unimaginable pain, ten times worse than a normal transformation," I informed him bitterly.

Jasper blanched, clearly remembering his own pain.

In all honesty, I had to grudgingly admit, Jasper was doing remarkably well through this whole ordeal. Being confined with a plane load of humans didn't appear to be as stressful for him as it had in the past. Perhaps it was because he was concentrating on something else other than his bloodlust.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I was just thinking that perhaps you might be getting this crazy notion to try to bust in and save the day. Though I haven't a doubt you would make a dashing hero. I want to clarify something for you. If you don't consent to the blood pact, I _will_ kill her."

Suddenly, I was panicking again. Jasper tried to send me a calm wave, but it just bounced off me. The stewardess shot me a disapproving look, staring at my cell phone, which I ignored. I couldn't hear Bella, not even the sound of her breathing over the line.

"Fine, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. Just to ensure your complete comprehension, I need you to find a computer with internet access."

I jerked my head up to scan the crowd.

After a small transaction, I sat back down and started starting up my newly acquired laptop. The business man a few seats down was happily thinking about his sudden money gain.

"Yes, I have it," I said tersely.

What could he possibly want me to have a computer for?

"Good, go to this address."

He read me off an unfamiliar address.

My fingers flew as I typed the address in.

"Okay."

It was a black screen that had a blood red button that said _**enter**_ on it.

"Enter."

I clicked the button. All I saw was an empty room, an empty room with a table and chair in it.

"Now, it's Showtime."

"Showtime?" The phone disconnected.

Showtime?

I watched, my eyes widening in horror as the tiny screen showed a strong live form walking into a room, pulling a small, very familiar figure with him.

Bella.

Watching in horror, I stared at the tiny web cam image.

A/N: Sooooo, what'd you think? Please, please, please review. I want to know if you like this and the only way I can know, since unfortunately I'm not a psychic like Alice, is if you review and tell me. Guess what!?! I'm thinking we could probably make it to the 1,000 review mark!!!!!!!!!!! Wouldn't that be exciting? I know, think so too, let's see if we can make it there. Hope you liked it! Until next time.


	32. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay, so I dub today _1,000 REVIEW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I hit 1,000 and I'm soooo happy, thanks so much. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate that. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in a tiny room. I didn't know where I was, but I did know that it wasn't a good place to be, literally and figuratively.

"Oh Isabella darling," the chilling figure stepped through the doorway. "I need you to make a phone call for me."

It was then that I saw the tiny cell phone in his hand.

"Why?"

He gave me a look that wasn't blatantly evil, but was still menacing all the same. "You don't need to know why, all you need to know is that I want it to be done."

I dialed the number he read off.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was him. Even in the place I was, the fear I was feeling, I was enthralled by the beautiful sound of him. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on his voice and nothing else.

"Yes Bella, what's wrong?"

Stupidly, I looked up and caught the cold, calculating stare of Leighton. The panic hit me in a rush of fear again.

"Edward, I'm scared, he's here."

I was so stupid, and I couldn't catch myself before I spoke. I didn't want to scare Edward; I didn't mean to let that slip out. And I didn't know if I was allowed to say he was with me. I was screwing things up. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to rush down here and get hurt. My stomach twisted at the thought.

"Where's Emmett?"

I grimaced, remembering the commotion and Emmett's disappearance. I still didn't know what had happened to him.

Obviously listening in, Leighton started laughing, cruelly and loudly.

"Let me have the phone now Isabella."

I couldn't let him go yet. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't break our connection so soon. I needed him. I talked fast into the phone. I needed to set him straight. No matter what happened, I fully expected him to get out of this unscathed. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this. It was too late for me, but it wasn't for him. I could feel my eyes watering as I pleaded with him to leave me to my own fate. "Please, please don't do anything stupid, no matter what happens or what you see, don't-"

The phone was jerked from my grip.

"Hello again Edward. It's always so nice to have these chats with you isn't it?"

There was silence, and then Leighton laughed.

"What are you offering?"

Another pause.

"You above all people should know what I want."

He walked out of the room, still talking and taking Edward's voice with him.

A few minutes later, Leighton walked back in, still talking.

"Kansas would be preferable." That must be where we were.

He smiled.

"Oh, I have that taken care of, you see, I already have someone in mind."

From the disturbing way he was looking at me, I figured that he was probably referring to me. I grimaced; whatever it was probably wasn't good. Edward had better not be making some sinister deal with him. I wasn't worth it.

"Well, I thought to myself, what better way to seal the deal, than to use your delightful little friend here."

Yep, he had definitely meant me.

I could hear Edward's furious tone over the other end of the phone. "NO! No, she will _not_ be used."

Leighton held the phone out from me and gave me an apologetic look. Instinctively I backed away. My movements ceased as he caught my wrist in an iron grip. I tugged on it uselessly. I realized what he was going to do, a second before he did it. I unsuccessfully tried to hold back the tremor of pain bursting from my lips as my pointer finger was bent in an odd looking position. I fought back the throbbing pain running over my hand.

"Be thankful," he was smirking as he replied into the phone, "fingers are trivial. I would save the drama for more important limbs."

Before I knew it, he had broken another one of my fingers, my ring finger this time. I clenched my teeth together, refusing anything to come out, except a small sound of discomfort; I hoped it was too soft for Edward to hear.

I blocked out what was being said, concentrating on not moving my twitching fingers. Then I heard, "Would you like to say good-bye to your little friend?"

He held the phone up to my ear.

"Edward?"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for this. Just stay strong okay? I'm getting you out of this mess, I'm sorry. I'm coming now. I'm on my way." Shoot, what had he agreed to? He shouldn't be coming here.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, it's my fault. It was a stupid idea."

"No Bella, it wasn't-"

The phone was taken back, and flipped shut.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for that business earlier," Leighton commented to me, tilting his head to admire his work sadly.

I sent him the meanest glare I could.

He chuckled again.

"Impressive Miss Swan, I am positively trembling in my shoes."

Then he left.

Time passing without the help of a clock is hard to keep track of. I was sure it had been at least an hour, but not more than three when he came back.

"Hello again, my dear."

I swallowed, my throat was really dry, I hadn't drunk anything all day.

"Come along then."

He reached for my arm and I balked. I couldn't help it, I was scared. My fingers had already swelled nominally, and I was in a very certain mind that he was not planning anything kind.

He simply latched onto my arm and dragged me into another, larger, grayer room. There was a table and a chair there.

"Nice isn't it?" He questioned as he let go and circled me.

I didn't mind the question, but the circling and evaluating was making me nervous, my heart was pounding furiously.

"Why can't-" my voice cracked. "Why can't you just leave me alone, leave them alone?"

"I don't wish to, and if I don't wish to, then I won't. Okay, I think I'm ready, before we start, I would tell you something along the lines of 'it'll be over before you know it,' or perhaps, 'this will only hurt for a second,' but really, I've never been a good liar."

My breathing was growing heavier, more frantic.

I glanced around in sharp jerky movements. The only way out was the door. He could beat me to it of course, but I had to try. I had to try for Edward; it was only fair to him.

I had to work hard to get my legs to function. I raced to the door pulled on the handle, nothing. The door was locked. I pulled furiously on the door, in a fruitless manner, dragging whatever this was out. I hit it hard in desperation.

"I couldn't let you leave, now could I?"

I looked up, he hadn't moved from his stance. Then, as I blinked, he was upon me. Before I knew it, my arm was twisted behind my back.

He started to twist so that the pain spiked to a fever pitch. I bit back the pain until it got to the point where I didn't care that I was screaming, no one hear me anyway.

"Let . . . go," I gasped, tears watering in my eyes. He was going to wrench my arm off.

Still twisting slowly, he spoke in a very bored manner, "Wouldn't you rather Edward has his family do as I wish?"

I kept silent.

"Answer me."

"No."

He twisted tighter. "Not even for your own life?"

"_No_," I hissed in pain.

There was a sickening popping sound and then a fiery pain erupted over my shoulder. He let me go and then threw me into the table. My body took the impact, smarting intensely from the blow. I tried to stay still. My body was throbbing from the collision, and my shoulder was hurting so much it was making me nauseous. I swallowed hard.

He walked closer to me. "What a strange little human you are. I am amazed that you would refuse my request! I wonder . . . will you do it now? I'm sure that you are probably feeling mild discomfort right at the moment."

I concentrated on breathing. The corner of the table had connected with my back, and every breath brought a sharp pain.

"Now, I have some curiosity, I will admit it. You after all, are only a human, a quite plain and common one. Why on earth would he seek a liaison with you?"

He prodded me with his foot.

"I don't know," I gritted through my teeth.

"He seemed very concerned about you earlier."

"He shouldn't be, he shouldn't care at all."

"But don't you see," Leighton grinned, "that's what I'm counting on, him caring. He cares so much, he's coming right now."

Black spots waved in front of my eyes. I shut my eyes, seeing black was better than seeing the distorted image of the room.

"Do you want him to come and save you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I could tell he was intrigued and it sickened me, but nonetheless, I answered with the truth.

"Because, I'm not worth it anyway. I wasn't good enough for him to begin with."

I found if I concentrated on what I was saying, and not the pain, it was almost a little better.

"You truly believe that?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Does he love you?"

"No."

"Are you upset about that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Then," I inhaled deeply, "Then it won't hurt when I'm gone."

"Oh, but Bella I have such wonderful plans for you."

"No."

He chided me as if I was a naughty child. "Now, now, Bella, you don't even know my plans."

"Don't . . . need to." The pain was increasing.

"We'll see about that when the time comes. Now," he paused slightly, "won't you go along with my plan?"

I shook my head.

His palm reached my shoulder and he picked me up by the injured shoulder. I shrieked in agony as he held me off the ground, holding only onto the shoulder. Death had to be better than this.

"Say it," he growled, finally getting angry, "say you wish for the Cullens to accept me. Beg."

"Never," I choked out.

He shook his head. "What a disappointment you are Bella. I expected more from you."

With that last parting comment, he pitched me into the hard, concrete wall, leaving me to crumple on the floor in a tangled heap. As soon as my head connected with the wall, I sank into oblivion.

**Later**

Throbbing pain, I felt that. I tried to move, but it seemed as though the merest twinge of a movement caused my stiff, broken body to hiss in protest. I stayed still. I could hear buzzing and it sounded familiar. The tone was ringing a bell in my mind. I fought to clear my hazy, pained mind.

Somewhere from within the depths, I heard shouts and then, a furious roar.

I was lifted up, and that was when I broke through the darkness, I came back.

"Shhh . . . it'll be okay Bella. I've got you. I've got you." The hushed, familiar voice provided a mantra that was soothing as well as calming. My pains increased, but I held back all of the screams. My voice felt hoarse anyway. He didn't want me to talk. I wasn't going to make a sound. I did promise that, but as he began to stealthily steal forward, I whimpered in pain.

"I'm so sorry. You have to be quiet now sweetheart, okay?"

I wrenched my eyes open and nodded.

I took in his black eyes and tight, beautiful features. I hadn't wanted him to come. He shouldn't have come. He wasn't supposed to be here. But he had, he did, and he was. And for the first time since we'd parted, I felt safe.

I heard another shout of anger, and my body clenched. The pain radiated through me. My eyes were locked to his, and I could swear he was feeling my pain too.

"Just wait for a little bit more, and I'll get you out of here. Everything will be okay, just stay with me Bella."

I gave him a tiny smile.

"I'll try Edward."

A/N: I'm in a happy mood this weekend, despite the fact that I have to take the ACT on Saturday. I honestly don't know why they have it so early. I don't fully wake until eleven. Ughh . . . anyway, I'll probably update once more this weekend. I have a question for everyone. Would you like to see this chapter from Edward's POV or would you rather me just go on? I was originally going to continue from there, but if you would like to know what Edward was going through tell me and I'd be happy to include that in the update. Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews and I would really love it if you'd review again. This is not the end. I have to warn you its closer to being done, but not quite yet. Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! My mom had to go to the emergency room in like a blizzard, then she had surgery, then I had a ton of work to do, so this got pushed back a little, but I did make it extra long. Also, it was pretty much tied whether I should do Edward's POV on it or not so I mixed it in with the update, most of it anyway. Hope you like it!

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper, are you ready?"

I glanced around the darkened alley beside an old factory building. Some windows had been broken, most likely by the troubled teens of the neighborhood. Trash littered the ground and the streets were wet from the recent rain.

I noticed none of this though; I was concentrating solely on the only thing that truly mattered. Bella.

"Yes Edward, I'll do my best."

"Your best isn't good enough; you have to get the job done." I knew I was being harsh with him, but I couldn't help it. The memories flew back into my mind. Sometimes a photographic memory was a curse.

_Leighton stared at her, clearly assessing the possibilities. I watched in a stunned disbelief._

_At a speed that no human could begin to compare with, he was behind her, a firm grip on her arm. He started to twist it in an unnatural position. You could see the pain radiating through her eyes, saying things that her mouth yet would not. _

"_Let . . . go," she finally choked out, tears watering in her eyes. He was going to break her. I fought to breathe evenly. There was no way he would restrain his strength. He was going to kill her right in front of me. _

_Still twisting slowly, he spoke in a very bored manner, "Wouldn't you rather Edward has his family do as I wish?" _

_She tightened her mouth and swallowed back more tears. Nothing came from her. _

_The pain hit me in a great fall. I felt like I was being crushed from the pressure of watching this._

"_Answer me."_

"_No."_

_He twisted tighter. "Not even for your own life?"_

_For heavens sake, __**say something**__, I wanted to scream at her. It doesn't matter what you say. If you say it, he'll leave you alone._

"_No," she hissed in pain._

_I tightened my lungs in desolation. _

_There was a sickening popping sound I could hear clearly from my head phones and then a haunting look came over her face. A shrill noise came from her, but I don't think she was aware of it. He let threw her hard onto the table, nearly breaking it from the force of his throw. I fought back the rage burning in me, not quite keeping it under control. _

I shook my head, dispelling the thought from my mind.

"Alice, we can't rely on your visions, for some reason, something's not right with them, we'll discuss it later. Does everyone know what they're to do?"

They nodded, though I felt compelled to repeat it one last time.

"Okay, so Alice, you'll go in from the back steps, it's the third door to the left. Jasper, you're to go with her. I want you to get him as relaxed and calm as possible before you guys attack."

"Yes, yes, we know Edward," Alice said impatiently, standing akimbo. "Just hurry, we need to move."

"Carlisle, you help them, but be ready in case I need you right there. She'll need you as soon as we get out of here."

"I'm prepared Edward. We do need to go. From what you said, the shock will probably be setting in. We need to hurry."

"Right, let's go."

I didn't want to face the fact that I was horrified of what I would find of Bella when I got to her. Would she already be dead? My heart refused to accept that idea, but my head was stubbornly pushing it forth. I had to save her. I wouldn't let her down. We would work everything out. I just knew it.

I walked up the fire escape, making no sound and slid in through a window. Carlisle followed me and took the opposite direction. Once I saw the inside of the building another chilling memory came back.

_He walked closer to her, a pensive expression on his plain brown features. "What a strange little human you are. I am amazed that you would refuse my request! I wonder . . . will you do it now? I'm sure that you are probably feeling mild discomfort right at the moment."_

_She was struggling to breathe. It was obviously a conscious effort for her. I wanted to kill him. My fists gripped even tighter, turning a bone white. I could see it now. I would just go for the easy kill and snap his neck. Then I would—_

"_Now, I have some curiosity, I will admit it. You after all, are only a human, a quite plain and common one. Why on earth would he seek a liaison with you?" _

_How could he even ask that? How dare he say that? Common, plain, there was nothing common or plain about Bella. She was special, an angel. _

_My jaw clenched tighter. _

_He prodded her with his foot._

"_I don't know," she gritted through her teeth. _

"_He seemed very concerned about you earlier."_

"_He shouldn't be, he shouldn't care at all."_

_I held back a scoff. How could she say that I shouldn't care? I loved her. She was my life. Even after she left, I was going to watch over her. I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself. It was she that needed to not care about me. I wasn't the one in danger. She needed to just tell him what he wanted. It was killing me to see him hurting her._

"_But don't you see," Leighton grinned, "that's what I'm counting on, him caring. He cares so much, he's coming right now."_

I breathed in deeply, trying to catch her scent. The scent was there, but very weak. I wasn't close. I continued on down the hallway. It was dank, and dimly lit. I looked in at every closet and office. I couldn't find her. I fought the rushing wave of panic. What if I was too late? I forced myself to run faster, literally blurring as I rushed in doorways.

Finally, her scent began to strengthen. I was close.

"_Do you want him to come and save you?"_

"_No."_

_What was she saying? _

"_Why not?"_

_As she spoke, I could see the disturbing truth in her eyes, she was telling the truth._

"_Because, I'm not worth it anyway. I wasn't good enough for him to begin with."_

_That cut deeper than seeing her in physical pain. I thought her insecurities were improving._

"_You truly believe that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_Yes."_

_I was disgusted at myself for feeling happy at those words. She was suffering and I was basically dancing for joy because a human girl had manipulated herself into believing that she was in love with me. I was in love with her, but it just didn't reciprocate. That wasn't a possibility. _

"_Interesting. Does he love you?"_

"_No."_

_I winced. Maybe I hadn't been clear enough. But I hadn't wanted to scare her off. It wasn't good for her to know how much I cared for her. Then she would feel guilty about leaving me. I couldn't have that._

"_Are you upset about that?"_

"_No."_

_She didn't want me to love her?_

"_Why?"_

"_Then," she inhaled deeply, "Then it won't hurt when I'm gone."_

_Gone? No, I started shuddering violently. She wasn't going to be gone. If she left, she was taking me with her._

"_Oh, but Bella I have such wonderful plans for you."_

"_No."_

"_Now, now, Bella, you don't even know my plans."_

"_Don't . . . need to." My rage was bubbling over as I saw the pain increasing before my eyes. _

"_We'll see about that when the time comes. Now," he paused slightly, "won't you go along with my plan?"_

_She shook her head._

_He picked her up by her dislocated shoulder. _

"_Say it," he growled, "say you wish for the Cullens to accept me. Beg."_

_Tides of anger surged through me. I felt like I might explode from the pressure of it all. I never thought he could've gotten past us. I was useless, worse than useless; I had condemned Bella to this fate. I was the one who should be going through this, not her. She didn't deserve this._

"_Never," her lips breathed the words, condemning her uselessly to a fate I couldn't protect her from. _

_He shook his head. "What a disappointment you are Bella. I expected more from you."_

_Then he threw her into the concrete wall. I flinched visibly as she struck the hard surface. He simply brushed his hands off as though it were all in a day's work. The fury nearly contorted my vision as I watched her head connect with the wall. She slumped forward, clearly conscious no longer. _

"_Oh dear," a hand was placed on my arm. I was so tense, I nearly attacked the person whom it belonged to. _

_It was an elderly stewardess. _

"_Are you afraid of scary movies too," she asked kindly, glancing at the screen where Leighton was picking up an unconscious Bella and carrying her crumpled image away from my sight. The screen went blank._

"_Yes."_

"_I hate them too honey, nothing worse than a cheesy movie with terrible acting. Why that last action sequence looked so fake, even I didn't fall for it. But don't be too scared now, it's only a movie after all."_

_I gave Jasper a look that clearly said, 'if you don't get her away from me, she's going to be removed one way or another.'_

_Taking the hint, he sent some discomfort to a passenger on the other side of the plane. The stewardess rushed off to deal with him, leaving me to contemplate just how I was going to kill Leighton. He wasn't going to get out of this so easily. _

Finally, I wrenched the door open. There she was, my fallen angel. No, I corrected myself, she hadn't fallen, she had been pushed.

She was unconscious, but breathing. The sigh of relief forced itself out of my mouth. She was alive. I picked her up, and slowly, she stirred into consciousness.

"Shhh . . . it'll be okay Bella. I've got you. I've got you." I tried to shush quiet her moans of pain. As much as they cut into me, she had to stay quiet to keep our position hidden. I could hear Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle, obviously having some trouble with Leighton. She whimpered slightly and it cut into my heart, slicing it deeply.

"I'm so sorry. You have to be quiet now sweetheart, okay?"

She opened her eyes and nodded to me with a childlike innocence. That cut me most of all. After all I had just put her through, she trusted me with everything she had.

"Just wait for a little bit more, and I'll get you out of here. Everything will be okay, just stay with me Bella."

She gave me a hesitant smile as I tried to keep to the shadows, moving through the hallways and coming into another room with glass windows to wait for the rest of my family.

"I'll try Edward."

Two minutes later, they still hadn't arrived. What was going on? Obviously something had gone wrong. My family's thoughts were chaotic and I couldn't make sense of them, I didn't have time for this! I had to take care of Bella. They had their job. I made sure they knew what they were supposed to do, why couldn't they just do what I asked them? I had it all planned out. This wasn't something on a whim. Bella's life depended on this, on us. We couldn't let her down.

I heard another roar of anger. Emmett.

Then I heard clear thoughts filled with confusion.

_Edward?_

_Hang on, wait, where's Bella?_

_Edward, no it's not him!_

Bella looked up at me with horror in her eyes. I pressed a hand against her warm forehead, trying to clam her down. Glancing furtively down the hallway, I knew something had gone terribly wrong and it was time for a back up plan. I kicked my foot through a wind, breaking the glass pane into a million shards.

"Bella, close your eyes."

Her doe like eyes flashed to me, clouded with pain, and then compliantly shut. Lithely I jumped out of the window, landing on the street below without even a jolt. Thankfully, we had made a backup plan and designated a spot to meet. I went as quickly as possible to the darkly shadowed park. The rest of my family was already there. Running with Bella had slowed me down slightly.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now."

Carlisle came forward immediately. I laid her down on the soft blanket Alice had spread out on the damp ground for her. Jasper kept back, far away form Bella even though she wasn't bleeding. We didn't want to take any chances. If anyone came near the park, Jasper would send them enough panic to have them running away.

"Edward, he's a shape shifter."

"What?"  
Carlisle nodded grimly. "He can morph into different people. We lost him. We almost had him, and then he changed into you. We didn't realize that was his talent. He almost attacked Alice before we came to our senses. We'll have to find him and take care of him later."

I agreed, except, I wanted to take care of him now.

Alice walked over to us.

"I think that's why my visions aren't right. I think that because he can morph into other people, I see the future as we make decisions, but I see it as if he wasn't a part of our future. That's why I never saw anything happening to us in any of our decisions."

I shook my head. This wasn't good. Then an idea hit me.

"What about his scent?"

"No, it appears his scent changes too. He even smelled like you Edward."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder briefly before returning to his administrations on Bella.

"Edward, it looks like you're the only one who can stop him. You can read his mind. That's the one thing he can't disguise."

I would take on the honor gladly.

Suddenly, Bella jerked up involuntarily as Carlisle touched her side. A low growl built in my chest.

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle touched a tender spot on Bella's stomach and Edward basically went ballistic.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, but still sympathetically, "I have to see what's wrong. It's going to cause her some discomfort."

"Discomfort?" He choked out at Carlisle's response. "Discomfort, is that what you call it?"

_Edward, he's not doing it on purpose._

"I know that Alice," he yelled at me.

The anguish in his eyes was almost too much to take in. I had never seen him so expressive of emotions before.

"She almost died." He whispered the last part almost as if it hurt him to say the word.

Carlisle moved onto her shoulder and her face twisted in pain. A cry wrenched itself from Edward's lips.

"It's dislocated," Carlisle murmured quietly, he gently massaged her shoulder. "I think some muscle has been torn as well."

I closed my eyes. Leighton would pay for hurting my sister. Oh, he would. If the rest of us couldn't get to him, Edward would.

"Edward?"

My eyes snapped open at Bella's questioning voice. He was gone.

"Where is he?" Her voice was reaching a high octave and her panicky gaze was searching for him.

"He'll be right back; I just need you to relax."

"No, I need him." She was starting to sound hysterical. "Did he leave me? What did I do? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come up with that stupid idea. I'm sorry! Please let him come back. Please don't let him have left me. It was all my fault."

Her heart rate was soaring and Carlisle was doing his best to calm her down.

"You've got to relax, he hasn't left you."

But I could tell she was too far gone. It must have been the stress combined with everything else she'd been through.

"Go find him for heaven's sake," Carlisle ordered me lowly, out of Bella's hearing range. "I've no idea where he went, but I have to sedate her now, she's going to have a panic attack."

As if on cue, Bella started hyperventilating.

With no need for further instructions, I took off in search of Edward, while Carlisle injected her with morphine.

It didn't take long to find him. If the rage and determination on his face was any indication, I knew what he was doing too.

"We'll hunt him down later, right now; _you_ need to be with Bella. She needs you."

Without waiting for an answer, I started dragging him with me.

I got him halfway there before he started struggling with me.

"No, I can't go back; I can't see what I've done to her. I was the cause. I did that to her. I almost _murdered_ her."

He dropped into a swing and covered his face with his hands, sobbing. "Did you see what I did to her? Her shoulder might never function the same again."

Okay, that was it.

I jerked him up by his hair and threw him against a tree. He provided no resistance.

"I deserved that," he mumbled pathetically.

"Listen to me," I said with a dangerous glint in my eyes, "you're right, Bella almost died," he flinched, "but you did not hurt her. You are not to blame. Leighton is. Leighton almost killed her. He almost destroyed everything you will have together,_ not you_."

"I'm going to kill him."

I nodded. "Yes, and we'll all be helping you with that, but right now Bella needs you more than you need to be hunting him."

Quietly, he nodded and followed me through the trees back to her.

She was breathing evenly, and at first I thought she had succumbed to the sedative. Then I heard her.

". . . my fault . . . so sorry . . ." her sweet dulcet tone was slurred from the medicine.

Instantly, Edward was a different man, the man I saw him becoming.

"Oh Bella," he was kneeling at her side in an instant, "you have nothing to be sorry about," Edward said softly, grasping her unbroken hand.

"Edward!" Her voice was still sleep induced, but his hand was now in a death grip.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, just sleep, you'll heal faster."

He brushed her sweat dampened hair off of her face. Her eyes started to droop closed.

"Don't go, I'm sorry."

"Shh . . ." he soothed, stroking her face, "I'm not leaving you again I promise."

"Sorry," she murmured one last time and closed her eyes in finality. A tear slipped beneath her lashes and rolled down her face before Edward gently brushed it off, picking her up and following Carlisle to the nearest hospital.

**Bella's POV**

I had been in the hospital for two days. Edward literally hadn't left my side unless he was getting me something. I couldn't believe that he blamed himself. I had rid him of that opinion quickly. I was less inclined to forgive myself though. It had, after all, been my idea to run away and drag everyone into this horrendous mess.

Alice assured me that I wasn't at fault. Edward did too. I didn't want to be whiney and complain the whole time I was with him, so I stopped blaming myself, at least vocally. There were some things you just had to let go. Edward said there was nothing to forgive and I was tired of the whole ordeal. I just accepted it.

Leighton was gone. Alice and Jasper spent a whole day searching the area for him. He was gone out of Kansas, that was for sure. They had gone hunting as well. Jasper apparently couldn't handle the scent of blood very well so he had to take extra precautions.

Edward was on his cell phone currently, arranging a car service so they could drive me back to Forks. I really hated being such a burden. I didn't know what I did to deserve someone like Edward.

"Hold on, someone else is calling in."

**Edward's POV**

A beep rang in my phone and I flashed over to the other person. I was wary. It might be Leighton.

"Hello?"

"Edward, did you get to her? Is she okay?"

"Emmett? Where the hell are you? Where have you been?" I yelled angrily.

A nurse ducked in to shush me.

I continued in lower, but still infuriated tones.

"She's in the hospital Emmett, but she'll survive, no thanks to you. What were you thinking?"

"Edward," Emmett said hastily, "listen they finally gave me my phone call and I only have three minutes. Send me some bail money."

A/N: Did you like it? Hope you did considering it was like eight pages and I tried to make up for my hiatus. Happy birthday to scottreed3391 by the way. This chapter is dedicated to you! (Even though I wouldn't let you read it ahead of time. It's better this way, a surprise, right?) Anyway, please review, I do want to know what you thought.


	34. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update on Friday, this was the soonest I could. I want to note that I did make an error in the last chapter, it said Emmett was there at the warehouse, for anyone that caught that, he wasn't, it was supposed to be Jasper's name there. Sorry about that. Hope you like it!

**Emmett's POV**

The clock ticked relentlessly, driving me to the brink of insanity. It had been too long, way too long. Where were they? Sure Edward had seemed a little, ah, irritated when I had called him, but surely he would have gotten over that little bit of anger. He couldn't hold this against me could he? I mean, Bella was okay, that was good. I was relieved; in all honesty, I had been worried about the little squirt. She was an interesting human and she had in fact been entrusted into my care. How was I supposed to know the dude was a freaking shape shifter? Honestly, who would have seen that coming? Not even Edward, the golden boy extraordinaire, had predicted that. So he was probably okay with what had happened.

Footsteps echoed through the hall and I jerked up my head eagerly. Finally, they were here. The annoying night guard, whom I detested possibly worse than the day guard, buzzed in through the door and strolled up to my cell.

"Well Mr. Cullen, seems you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I didn't request a name. After they're checked for weapons, they'll be coming."

"Is it a girl?"

"Nope."

"Does he have blond hair?"

"Nope."

The guard popped his gum loudly.

My hopes dropped a little at the recognition that it had to be Edward coming to get me. I had at least hoped Carlisle, or better yet, Rosalie would be coming to get me. Still, Edward wouldn't hold this against me.

The intercom rang in.

"He's all clear, we're sending him in to you now."

The guard nodded, chomping noisily.

I heard the clinking noise of the door opening and heard a different set of footsteps. The walk was slow, the stride purposeful. Oh no, this wasn't good. He was going slowly, very slowly.

He appeared around the corner and I got a good look at his face. It was wiped clean of emotion. I whistled in my mind. Not good.

The guard held up ten fingers.

"You've got ten minutes."

Edward nodded shortly at the man, never taking his eyes off of me.

As soon as we were alone, I assumed his demeanor would change. He still stood rigid.

"Listen Edward, you've got to hear me out—"

"Why?" he hissed callously. "Why should I listen to a thing you say as you quite obviously can not keep your word?"

"Edward, he was a shape—"

"Yes, yes," he continued bitterly, "I'm well aware of what he was. How could you do that to me, better yet, how could you do that to Bella?"

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, my mind went cold. She was okay, wasn't she?

"If by okay, you mean practically strapped to a hospital bed with a dislocated shoulder, torn muscle, a severe concussion, bruised ribs, and bruising everywhere else, then yes, she's okay."

I closed my eyes. "You didn't mention that part."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you here."

I nearly choked. "You can't be serious. That would expose us!"

"Correction, it would expose you."

"You, you wouldn't!"

"Oh I would. Because of you, Bella is lying in that hospital, and even then, I had to leave her, which I promised never to do again, to come down to the jail, to bail you out. Do you really want to try me today, Emmett?"

"Listen, I know you're upset, but you can't blame me for what happened."

An eyebrow rose in incredulity.

"Yes," I hurried on, grateful he hadn't interrupted me yet, "he planted a fake bomb on the airplane, using me as a disguise. I was checking out the strange ticking sound, when the stewardess discovered it. She saw me and 'remembered' me bringing it on the plane. They called in the feds and made an emergency landing in Kansas. I've been in lockup ever since. I was just looking out for Bella's safety. I would never have abandoned her Edward, you have to believe me."

I hesitantly made eye contact with him. His hand dropped from massaging his temples and he sank into the chair facing me. It was strange, he no longer looked mad at me, he looked . . . tired.

"I believe you. I probably would have done the same thing." He sighed.

"So you're not going to leave me in here?"

He cast me a sardonic smile. "Jasper's representing you as your defense counselor. He's already working with the feds trying to get you out of this. I would never really leave you here. Carlisle would kill me."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence until the curiosity got to me.

"So how's it going?"

He held up a hand. "Shh, I'm listening." He lowered his head, concentrating on Jasper's thoughts.

After a few moments, he looked up.

"It's done; you're free to go as long as you never get sucked into a harmless fraternity prank again."

I let out a prayer of thanks. "You've got to love Jasper."

**4 hours later**

**Bella's POV**

Still pain free from the medication, I was riding in the backseat of the minivan the Cullens had rented for our drive back home. I don't think I'll ever forget the looks of horror that ranged from Emmett's, Alice's, and Jasper's faces as they were informed by Carlisle that a minivan was what they were taking home because it would haul all of them, and I could be transported safely. I rolled my eyes. It made it sound like I was cargo. When I voiced my opinion, Edward had simply looked at me and said, "It's true, you are precious cargo."

Of course, none of his siblings dared to voice their opinions on the matter when Edward gave them a warning look, daring them to argue. I was slowly starting to gather that Edward was a rather formidable opponent when crossed. His looks it turned out, were only a surprising surplus.

So currently, I was lying horizontally across the seat in the back of the vehicle with pillows surrounding me on all sides, my shoulder comfortably propped up. Edward was sitting beside me; my legs were resting on his lap. I had tried to get him to sit somewhere more comfortable, but he had just snorted and mumbled something about vampires didn't get uncomfortable.

Yeah. Right.

The absence of pain had been wonderful, but the I.V. had not been. I had thought getting it in was bad. Oh how wrong I was. Stabbing me with the needle had been nothing compared to having the tape peeling off of my arm and the needle ripped out of it. I grimaced in the memory.

"What's wrong is something starting to hurt again?" Edward asked, immediately concerned.

"No Edward, I'm fine."

He ignored me, obviously not convinced. "Carlisle, where's the morphine? I need to give her another shot for the pain."

"Edward, I swear, nothing hurts, please don't give me a shot. I promise."

His resolution remained strong. "Absolutely not. Bella, you would promise anything just so you could get out of getting a shot."

"No Edward, she's right," Alice cut in, "she won't be in pain for another two hours."

He rolled his eyes, but at least he didn't reach for the morphine again.

**Edward's POV**

She drifted off to sleep as we entered Wyoming. She looked like an angel; her dark, wavy hair lay in stark contrast to the snowy white of the pillow. Her skin was pale, too pale, but still beautiful all the same. I loved her completely. I had known it for a while; it had just taken me some time to get to that point. I couldn't even remember the time now when I had been eager for her blood, for her death. The desire was still there, but I couldn't give in to it. I was sure I never would. I would be as safe as I could be for her, if she still wanted me around that was.

Seeing her reaction to my absence of an hour, led me to believe it would just do her more harm than good for me to leave her. She didn't love me, but obviously she needed me. That was okay; I didn't mind why she wanted me around, as long as I was there.

Staring at her, I couldn't resist leaning over to grasp a hold of her milky white hand.

Alice's thoughts were alternating between smugness that she had predicted the link between us, and unease and frustration that she couldn't control her visions to accurately predict the future. Jasper was nervous because of his wife's mood swings and Emmett was thinking about being reunited with Rosalie.

Rosalie. I could only hope that she would be better behaved when we got back. I wouldn't stand for her acerbic remarks toward Bella any longer. Those would come to a stop.

It was bound to be chaos when we got home. Bella's disappearance would not have gone over well, especially since her father was the police chief. I had heard from Alice that he wasn't the most doting and caring parent, but I was sure her absence would have been enough to concern even the most lax parent. It was a good thing we had left Esme there to smooth things over with him.

The last time we were in contact, she reported all was fine for now. She had apparently informed Bella's father that she had been invited to a prestigious scholar seminar in Oregon and it had taken a quick reply. Their spot was only open for a limited time. According to her, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and I had all been invited too. Only Rosalie had not been accepted. Then, terribly, Bella had been climbing in the high ropes course and had had an accident.

Hopefully, Bella wouldn't have to pay anymore than she already had for our existence in her life.

**Forks, Washington**

**1 Hour before the Cullens' arrival**

**Mike's POV**

I was going through my old trophies, sorting them out and talking on the phone to Tyler. If I ever needed a good rant, he was my go-to man.

"I just don't get it," I raged to him. "I'm twice the man Cullen will ever be."

"I know man, maybe there's something wrong with the chick . . . like mentally. Cause she'd have to be crazy to pick him over you."

I laughed briefly over the mental comment.

"Yeah, maybe he's like blackmailing her or something."

"How? What would he have on her?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a really bad picture of her or something."

Tyler laughed, "Man, we all have those; all you have to do is open up your yearbook."

I joined him in laughter.

Tyler always knew how to make me feel better.

"Oh Mike, there's someone here to see you."

"Coming Mom," I shouted down the stairs. Abandoning my organizational work, I went down and opened the door.

"Hold on Tyler, there's someone at the door."

"Kay."

I'd never seen the guy standing there before. He was really creepy.

"We're not interested," I muttered and started to shut the door. His eyes were a weird, purplish color.

His pale hand slipped in and caught the door before it closed. Opening it back up slowly, he reached in and took the phone from my limp hand.

He snapped it closed and handed it back to me. I took it numbly.

Then he smiled at me and I felt afraid, very afraid.

"Well hello Michael."

A/N: Soo, tell me what you thought. And for anyone who read Obsession, don't worry, it's not like that story, I'm going in a different direction completely. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I know it's a little short, sorry!


	35. Chapter 33

A/N: Okay, I'm back. And I think the best way for me to keep this going is for me to not give myself deadlines. That's my new experiment. I hope it works. I'm sorry for the long wait I gave everyone. It has been a hectic couple of months, especially since my cousin was diagnosed with a degenerative muscle disease. I've been watching him and helping out when I can. Also, my workload at the moment is scary big. So, fingers crossed I'll be able to finish this story in a timely manner. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Bella's POV**

Mike was missing.

We'd gotten back from Kansas and met chaos. Apparently he was last seen at his house with his mother. Tyler had shown up at his house and asked to see him. He left immediately after. The only miscalculation in the equation was Tyler. He claimed he never went to Mike's house and that he was actually talking to him on the phone at the time. However, with no one to support his story, he was the lead suspect.

Suspect. Geez. My whole life was turning upside down. I mean, first the thing with Leighton, and then with Mike, was nothing sacred? Yeah, I knew Mike was a sleazy guy, but I wouldn't wish ill on him. Not that much anyway.

An icy finger traced my furrowed brow. It relaxed instantly.

"Bella, are you still worrying over Newton?"

His velvety voice flowed over my mind. I sighed, drinking in his presence.

"You know he's a jerk, but he doesn't deserve something really bad to happen to him."

"You are simply too kind of a person."

I looked up at my personal savior. He was staring back at me just as strongly.

"He could be in trouble."

"He could have brought it upon himself."

I sighed in frustration.

"You've got superpowers, why can't you just use them to find him."

A shadow crossed over his eyes. "Bella, it doesn't work like that."

He was closing up on me. I could feel it. He was withdrawing.

I rushed with my words, trying to stop the mental retreat. "No, no, you can't just say that and leave it be. What do you mean? Why can't it work like that? You've got everything you could ever need to—"

"To what?" He cut in sharply, "To save the world? We can't be superheroes, we can't save everyone. If you wanted a hero, you looked in the wrong place," he finished bitterly, that repugnant look of self distaste visible in his expression.

I raised my hand to press it upon his chest and winced. I had forgotten about the shoulder.

"Yes, see," he continued on, "heroes don't let that happen. They save the damsels in distress."

I threw my head back roughly, not that it had much of an impact on the soft cushioning of Edward's new bed. His room had been transformed into my own personal medical room. At first, I had protested at the gross intrusion of his privacy and space, but he had waved it away with a smile. He liked the décor better with me in it, he had replied with a smile. He had been charming then, stunning. He was still stunning, just irritating as well now.

"Don't you dare start with that 'damsel' stuff again," I warned him with as much vitriol as I could muster. "I'm not weak; I'm just not strong against vampire villains. I can handle the regular guys okay."

He groaned and raked his hand through his hair, mussing it up adorably.

"Please do not say that. You've no idea how horrifying that is to imagine you fighting off anyone, human or not."

I threw him a dirty look.

"Trust me Bella," he said without apology. "It's not that I don't trust you, I wouldn't want to see you in a dangerous position even if you could come out on top."

Like I believed that.

"Your lack of faith is touching," I said dryly.

"Well, your complete faith in me is disturbing," he countered, gently tracing the blue vein running up the side of my neck. "I don't like how trustworthy you are. That worries me too."

I reached up with my good arm and stroked his perfect face. Every plane, every angle, every feature was absolute in its perfection. I still couldn't believe he wanted to be with me.

"What worries you?" I asked softly.

His eyelids fluttered closed at my touch and his breathing was slightly faster than normal. I reveled silently in the power of my touch.

"If . . . if you believe in me, then I might let my guard down and start believing in myself."

"And that's a problem?"

"Mmm, I can't let my guard down for one second, Bella."

I started to lean up and he automatically slipped a chilled hand underneath my spine to support me. I leaned in, a breath away from him.

"Maybe, just maybe you could let it down for a couple minutes?"

Tenderly, hesitantly, he closed the space between us and enveloped my mouth with his. I drank in his kiss, it was intoxicating. Somehow, all the other sounds in the room disappeared and we were entirely focused on each other. My breathing sounded much louder than usual which was a tad bit embarrassing. I got over it though. I had more important things going on.

I twitched my hand, getting ready to move it, to wrap it around his neck, when his cold hands were gently pushing me back down on his bed.

"What?" I had been so involved in Edward that it took me a moment to focus and figure out what had happened.

"Your arm," he replied flatly.

Blankly I stared down at my arm and then I realized I had been about to move my injured shoulder. Edward had stopped me before I had even felt any pain.

"Thank yo—"

"Don't thank me," he cut me off harshly.

Something was wrong again.

"Edward."

"I'm so ignorant. Of all the insane things to do . . . injured . . . without the strength to say no . . ."

I poked him on the shoulder. His shoulder was just as marble-like as the rest of him.

"Hey, I didn't want to say no, Edward, I initiated the kiss, remember?"

"I was referring to myself," he said bitterly.

"So I'm guessing this means we can't pick up where we left off if I remember not to move my arm?"

"You suppose correctly."

I exhaled in frustration.

"I really, really don't want to do that."

I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.

He lasted a minute, staring at me, and then he broke down his façade, laughing audibly.

My mouth twitched when I heard his bell-like laughter, but I tried to keep my upset composure. "What?"

"I love you."

A brilliant smile broke out over my face.

"And you, Edward Anthony Cullen, are my one and only. I love you too."

"More than Mike Newton?"

"Ahh," I turned my face into my pillow. "Are you serious? I'm worried about him, alright? That doesn't mean I love him."

"Why are you worried then?"

"How about because he's human."

"Weren't Vlad the Impaler, Genghis Khan, and Ivan the Terrible all human?" He questioned darkly.

"Edward."

"It's been a few days; Newton's fate is already decided."

I shuddered. "His fate? I hope it won't come to that."

He turned to me. "Do you feel how worried you are? Multiply that feeling by a million and you'll still not come close to feeling the anxiety I feel about you every second of every day."

I stared at him.

"All the trails are probably cold anyway," he protested hopelessly.

I waited.

"I suppose we could look into his disappearance for you, but no guarantees, alright?"

"Alright."

I started to get up, and he was lifting me in an instant.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Uh, I was just going to go get some orange juice."

We zipped into the kitchen. I hadn't moved at all and somehow, I was the one breathless.

"Here you go Bella." Alice handed me the glass she had waiting.

"Edward, how do you want to go about this?"

He turned to her, still cradling me in his arms.

"What do you suggest Alice, I'm open to alternatives."

Her eyes clouded over and went to the ceiling as she mentally went through decisions.

He nodded and made decisive sounds as she continued with her thoughts.

"You know Alice, we can't rely on you one hundred percent. I'm sorry, but this is a huge problem. You can't see Leighton."

"I know, trust me, I know," she growled.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" Emmett appeared. He was his jolly self again after a brief stint of shame and hesitancy over his failure to protect me. "What's the problem?"

My cheeks flamed scarlet as I was aware of my current position.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He was still conversing with Alice as I was talking to him.

"Edward, you can put me down now?"

"Why would I want to do that?" He was still listening to her thoughts, I could tell.

"Seriously, I'm not a baby."

He broke their connection and glanced down at me.

"I know you're not an infant. However, I like having you in my arms."

I liked that too, but it was embarrassing to be seen in such an intimate position with him around his family.

"Yes, but—"

"We'll finish this later Alice, Emmett."

Without waiting for their response, he ran up to his room.

"What was that about? Are you angry with me?"

He looked peaceful as he lay down on the bed, gingerly placing me beside him and holding on to me loosely. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm never angry with you Bella."

"Never?"

"Never," he promised.

"Okay."

"I came up here because you gave me an ultimatum: Talk with Alice and Emmett about our plans, or hold you. I chose the option I could live with."

Immediately, I felt bad. "Edward, I don't want you to put me above your family."

"Bella, you are above anything else in the world. And all I wish to do right now is to hold you in my arms. Is that so bad?"

I couldn't help but snuggle into his embrace, the cold didn't bother me. "I frequently reciprocate the gesture."

He chuckled. "You want to hold me in your arms?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

He smiled at the far wall of the room, his eyes absent. He stroked my hair.

"What's wrong with the plans?"

He sighed and continued to stare at the wall. He was obviously planning as well as talking. "We all have jobs to do to try to catch Leighton."

"What's yours?"

"My sole responsibility is to watch over you."

"Oh."

I fell silent.

"I'll have to be the one to try to track down Mike, since it's so important to you. No one else can be spared to do it right now. I really don't like leaving you in anyone else's hands but mine, especially after what happened the last time. No one can protect you to my satisfaction. Leaving you, above all when you're hurt and the vampire is a shifter, well, it makes me upset, uncomfortable, worried."

I smoothed out his frown with my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry enough to forget about Newton?" He quirked an eyebrow toward me.

I laughed. "Not that sorry. We have a moral obligation to him."

He rolled his eyes skyward. "Heaven save me from kindhearted souls."

"You know it's my charming personality you like," I teased.

He smiled crookedly. "I don't deny it."

Then he started covering my face with butterfly kisses and I forgot everything else.

**Mike's POV**

"I've got it," I muttered for the millionth time. This guy was a stickler for details.

He eyed me. "Hmm." He tapped one pale finger against his cheek. "I don't believe you do yet."

This guy was creepy. Okay, so he hated the Cullens, too. It was human nature to hate the Cullens, but he just seemed a little off. And wasn't he a little too old to be messing around with kids?

He seemed to sense my hesitancy.

"Do you want to best Edward Cullen once and for all?" He asked me, his purple eyes glittering sinisterly.

I swallowed. Did I really want to do this, was it really worth it?

I made eye contact. "I'll do it."

A smile slid across his face that made a shiver run down my spine.

"Excellent."

A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and kind words of encouragement you've given me. I appreciate it all!


End file.
